Blooming Misty
by Just-Sky
Summary: "Hidupku ini adalah lelucon yang tidak lucu," – Kuroko Tetsuya pada dirinya sendiri. Tetsuya tidak keberatan ketika ia tahu dirinya dilahirkan lagi setelah mendapatkan kesempatan kedua, ia juga masih menerima ketika hidupnya masih sama tidak normalnya. Namun, yang tidak Tetsuya mengerti adalah mengapa ia harus terlahir sebagai seorang perempuan? Tetsuya is Chrome Dokuro story
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, sementara Katekyo Hitman Reborn adalah milik Amano Akira. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari pembuatan fanfik ini

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, reincarnation, violence, etc

Rating: T

Genre: Adventure

* * *

 **BLOOMING MISTY**

 **By**

 **Sky**

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya tahu kalau hidupnya tidak pernah menjalani ataupun mengenal apa itu kata normal. Selama hidupnya, ia selalu terpusat akan permainan bola basket yang pernah ia tonton sewaktu masih kecil dan dari sana ia memiliki ketertarikan yang berlebih akan permainan bola basket. Berawal dari ketertarikan itulah, Tetsuya bisa berteman dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang juga merupakan teman sekelasnya sewaktu masih SD dan juga tetangganya waktu itu, Ogiwara Shigehiro adalah nama teman yang Tetsuya maksud. Sama halnya seperti Tetsuya, Ogiwara juga sangat menyukai permainan bola basket, bahkan hampir setiap hari kedua sahabat itu selalu menghabiskan waktu mereka di lapangan basket dekat rumah mereka untuk bermain _one-on-one_ meski Ogiwara tahu Tetsuya selalu payah dalam bermain bola basket, ditambah lagi dengan stamina pemuda itu tidaklah terlalu besar sehingga tubuh Tetsuya selalu terkesan rapuh. Mereka tidak peduli akan hal itu, mereka terus bermain karena permainan bola basket itu sangat menyenangkan serta menjadi alasan keduanya bisa menjadi dekat seperti waktu itu.

Dari basket itulah persaudaraan tanpa darah pun terjalin antara Tetsuya dan juga Ogiwara, bahkan ketika Ogiwara harus pindah dari Tokyo dan ingin melanjutkan pendidikannya di Meiko, keduanya pun mengikat sebuah janji kalau mereka akan bertemu lagi di pertandingan bola basket tingkat nasional ketika mereka SMP. Janji yang bergulir di antara Ogiwara dengan Tetsuya itu mengantarkan Tetsuya untuk masuk SMP Teiko dan dengan usaha keras ia pun pada akhirnya menjadi bagian dari _Kiseki no Sedai_ meski statusnya tidak lebih dari sebagai pemain bayangan.

Melalui bola basket itu juga, Tetsuya pernah merasakan apa itu kesenangan, kesedihan, kemarahan, dan juga kebencian. Ia memiliki teman yang sangat baik dan juga akrab di _Kiseki no Sedai,_ namun karena permainan bola basket itulah Tetsuya pernah membenci teman-temannya tersebut dan juga tidak ingin bermain lagi. Semua itu hanyalah masa lalu yang tak pernah bisa kembali meski Tetsuya sangat menginginkannya, hanya bisa dikenang namun jangan sampai menjadi bayang-bayang penghambat pertumbuhan masa depan. Melalui bola basket pula, Tetsuya juga memiliki teman baik di Seirin dan juga menjadi bayangan dari Kagami Taiga setelah Aomine Daiki mencampakkannya, dan karena bola basket itu juga pada akhirnya Tetsuya bisa kembali bersama teman-temannya yang dulu.

Kehidupan Kuroko Tetsuya selalu berpusat pada permainan bola basket, dan hal itu bisa dikatakan tidak normal. Dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, Tetsuya ingin sekali mencapai kata "normal" yang banyak orang-orang keluhkan dalam hidup mereka. Kehidupan normal itu memang membosankan, namun kehidupan normal itu akan jauh dari apa yang namanya drama, dan karena itulah Tetsuya sangat menginginkannya. Sayangnya doa Tetsuya tersebut tidak akan pernah terkabul, atau lebih tepatnya –apa yang pernah Kagami dan juga Kise katakan padanya– dewi keberuntungan tidak pernah mau berdekatan dengannya. Meski kehidupan pertama seorang Kuroko Tetsuya berakhir di usianya yang baru menginjak angka 20 tahun, Tetsuya tidak mendapatkan apa yang dinamakan akhir yang bahagia. Bila dalam teori orang-orang mengenai kenormalan, mereka yang sudah meninggal akan terus tidur abadi di mana jiwa mereka akan selalu berada di sisi Tuhan, dan mereka yang sudah mengalami kematian tentu tidak akan mengalami apa itu kehidupan yang kedua.

Sepertinya Tetsuya bukanlah orang yang normal seperti apa yang sangat ia harapkan. Setelah ia meninggal, Tetsuya tidak mendapatkan tidur yang tenang dan juga abadi seperti apa yang pernah ia baca sewaktu masih hidup, melainkan ia mendapatkan apa yang namanya kehidupan kedua.

Reinkarnasi, begitulah istilah yang orang-orang gunakan untuk menyebut mereka yang terlahir kembali. Jiwanya yang seharusnya beristirahat dengan tenang setelah tubuhnya meninggal malah menemukan tempat lain dalam tubuh seorang manusia yang baru dilahirkan ke dunia, dan Tetsuya tidak tahu apakah ia harus tertawa ataupun menangis kala ia mengetahui dirinya terlahir kembali ke dunia, dalam tubuh barunya yang tentu tidak ia sadari untuk pertama kalinya. Meski Tetsuya terlahir dalam tubuh serta kehidupan yang baru, sepertinya dewi keberuntungan masih sama tidak menyukainya. Tetsuya tidak masalah ia tidak bisa mendapatkan tidur abadi seperti apa yang ia kira setelah meninggal, ia juga tidak keberatan karena dirinya dilahirkan kembali karena pada saat yang sama Tetsuya juga penasaran bagaimana mengalami apa yang namanya reinkarnasi, namun yang tidak bisa Tetsuya tolerir adalah bagaimana bisa ia terlahir sebagai seorang PEREMPUAN ketika dirinya tahu benar kalau selama ini Tetsuya hanya tahu –karena kehidupan pertamanya– dirinya selalu menjadi seorang LAKI-LAKI?

Apa mungkin ini hukuman karena Tetsuya adalah seorang aseksual selama 17 tahun sebelum pada akhirnya mengetahui orientas seksualnya yang sebenarnya? Atau mungkin ini dikarenakan Tetsuya terlalu serakah akan apa yang namanya vanilla milkshake? Sebanyak apapun Tetsuya bertanya-tanya pada dirinya mengapa ia bisa terlahir sebagai seorang perempuan padahal jiwanya adalah seorang laki-laki, ia tidak akan bisa menemukan jawabannya.

Pada awalnya Tetsuya tidak keberatan dirinya dilahirkan sebagai seorang perempuan ketika ia belum mendapatkan ingatannya sebagai Kuroko Tetsuya, namun setelah ia mendapatkannya pada usianya yang kedelapan tahun, Tetsuya mulai sulit untuk menerima semua ini. Tetsuya mengira semua kehidupannya sebagai Kuroko Tetsuya tidak lebih dari sebuah mimpi, ia tidak bisa menerimanya karena semua itu terasa begitu janggal dan tidak menyenangkan, tetapi perlahan-lahan Tetsuya menerima semua ingatan tersebut dan pada akhirnya ia pun sadar dirinya ini bukanlah seorang gadis kecil melainkan seorang pemuda berusia 20 tahun yang menyukai permainan bola basket serta memiliki teknik andalan bernama _misdirection._ Bahkan karena itu pula Tetsuya tidak bisa lagi menyebut dirinya sebagai perempuan maupun menggunakan nama perempuannya yang mana ia miliki di dunia ini dalam kehidupan keduanya, ia lebih sering menyebut dirinya sebagai seorang laki-laki dan juga menyebutnya sebagai Kuroko Tetsuya ketimbang Hiwatari Nagi. Dalam kertas serta kenyataan yang ada Tetsuya mungkin terlahir sebagai seorang perempuan, namun Tetsuya tidak akan pernah menerima keadaan tersebut karena ia TAHU dirinya adalah seorang laki-laki.

Tetsuya mungkin terlahir sebagai Hiwatari Nagi, namun ia tetaplah seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, tidak peduli bagaimana wujudnya dan bagaimana rupanya. Semua itu juga didukung akan hawa keberadaannya yang sama tipisnya dengan Tetsuya di kehidupan pertama, banyak orang yang tidak menyadari kehadiran Tetsuya di tempat ini bila tidak Tetsuya beritahukan kepada mereka, begitu mirip tanpa ada keraguan di sini.

"Guk...guk.. guk," sebuah gonggongan anjing kecil yang berlari-lari di bawah kakinya pun membuat Tetsuya membuyarkan semua lamunannya. Pemuda yang kini berubah menjadi seorang gadis kecil itu pun meletakkan novel yang seharusnya ia baca –namun sayangnya tidak satupun kalimat yang tertulis di sana mampu Tetsuya cerna dalam otaknya karena ia terlihat begitu asyik melamun– di atas pangkuannya, dan kemudian melihat ke bawah di mana seekor anak anjing kecil berambut putih serta hitam mengeluskan kepalanya pada kaki kiri Tetsuya.

"Nigou," gumam Tetsuya dengan suara lembut, ia tersenyum kecil seraya menjulurkan tangan kanannya ke bawah di mana anak anjing bertipe Alaskan tersebut berada, mencoba mencari perhatian Tetsuya serta ingin mengajak anak itu untuk bermain dengannya ketimbang duduk di bangku taman rumahnya sambil membaca sebuah novel.

Tetsuya pun ingin mengelus kepala anak anjing yang ada di hadapannya, namun sebuah hal yang benar-benar tidak bisa dibayangkan oleh nalar manusia pun terjadi di hadapannya. Tangan Tetsuya yang akan mengelus kepala anak anjing tersebut tembus begitu saja pada kepala Nigou, bahkan anak anjing tersebut terlihat tidak terpengaruh begitu tangan sang Mantan bayangan Aomine dan Kagami tersebut menembusnya begitu saja. Bila ada orang yang melihat kejadian tersebut dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri, mereka pasti merasa ketakutan sebelum pingsan di tempat, atau mungkin mereka akan berteriak "hantu" dengan suara lantang sebelum kabur dari sana. Hal ini sama sekali tidak berlaku bagi Tetsuya karena apa yang ia lihat adalah hal yang sudah biasa terjadi.

Nigou bukanlah seorang anjing hantu maupun bisa melukai manusia tanpa seizin dari Tetsuya. Nigou adalah sebuah ilusi nyata yang Tetsuya ciptakan ketika ia berusia sembilan tahun setelah Tetsuya mengetahui dirinya memiliki sebuah keistimewaan, dan keistimewaan itu berupa kekuatan yang bisa menciptakan sebuah ilusi. Karena kekuatan itulah Tetsuya sering mengatakan kalau hidupnya tidak pernah jauh dari kata keabnormalan. Anak perempuan berambut biru gelap tersebut memejamkan kedua matanya seraya berkonsentrasi penuh dengan mengatakan kalau dirinya ingin Nigou menjadi nyata di dalam hatinya. Keinginan yang begitu kuat untuk menjadikan Nigou sebagai sesuatu yang nyata pun membuat Tetsuya merasakan sebuah kehangatan yang berasal dari dalam tubuhnya terpancar keluar, dan ketika anak itu membuka kedua matanya yang tadi sempat terpejam, ia bisa melihat bagaimana kedua tangannya kini diselimuti oleh api –yang rasanya sama sekali tidak terasa panas meski benda itu adalah api membara– yang berwarna indigo. Tidak hanya kedua tangan Tetsuya saja, tubuh Nigou pun kini juga diselimuti oleh api dengan warna sama seperti apa yang Tetsuya miliki pada kedua tangannya.

Tetsuya tidak pernah tahu mengapa ia bisa memanggil api berwarna indigo tersebut, pun dengan kemampuannya untuk menciptakan sesuatu dari ketiadaan serta menghilangkan sesuatu yang nyata –bisa disebut sebagai ilusi nyata– dari kehidupan. Tetsuya tidak tahu kemampuan apa itu serta bagaimana bisa ia memiliki kemampuan unik itu, namun yang jelas Tetsuya tidak terlalu peduli karena kemampuan itulah yang sudah membuat kehidupan kedua Tetsuya menjadi jauh lebih baik. Anak itu mungkin merahasiakan kemampuannya dari kedua orangtuanya, pelayan yang bekerja di rumahnya, maupun guru-guru privat yang kedua orangtuanya panggil untuk mengajarnya, namun bukan berarti Tetsuya tidak memanfaatkan kemampuan tersebut untuk kepentingannya sendiri. Tetsuya tahu kalau kemampuan menciptakan api berwarna indigo itu adalah kemampuan yang tidak nyata di dunia ini –atau begitulah yang menjadi hipotesis Tetsuya– maupun tempat asal Tetsuya, andaikata ada orang yang tahu Tetsuya mampu menciptakan api serta ilusi dari keinginannya yang kuat, mungkin sekarang ini Tetsuya sudah berakhir di sebuah rumah sakit di mana ia berada di bawah pengawasan ilmuwan gila yang ingin meneliti keunikan tersebut. Bahkan, tak jarang imajinasinya yang liar itu membuatnya untuk membayangkan bagaimana ilmuwan gila tersebut membedah tubuhnya demi kepentingan ilmu pengetahuan. Membayangkan itu saja membuat Tetsuya merinding hebat, ia tidak ingin memberitahu mereka akan kemampuan uniknya, ia lebih memilih untuk hidup dengan keselamatan yang ada meski itu artinya Tetsuya harus merahasiakan kemampuan uniknya.

Anak perempuan itu kini mampu menyentuh puncak kepala Nigou, mengelusnya dengan penuh kasih sayang sementara anak anjing ilusi tersebut terlihat begitu menikmati perlakuan yang penuh kasih sayang dari majikannya. Karena api indigo itu Tetsuya mampu menciptakan Nigou –yang wujudnya begitu mirip dengan anjing kecilnya yang dulu pernah meninggal akibat kecelakaan beberapa tahun yang lalu sebelum Tetsuya meninggal– dan membuatnya nyata di mata banyak orang, sehingga orang-orang yang melihat Nigou akan menganggap kalau Nigou itu hidup serta menjadi peliharaan Tetsuya. Kehadiran Nigou membuat kehidupan kedua Tetsuya tidak lagi terasa sepi, ia memiliki seorang teman meski tidak lebih dari sebuah ilusi yang ia ciptakan. Setidaknya kekuatan yang Tetsuya miliki benar-benar membantu hidupnya.

"Apa yang kau temukan hari ini Nigou?" Tanya Tetsuya dengan lembut kepada hewan peliharaannya, anak itu pun mau tidak mau tersenyum kecil ketika warna mata biru pada iris bundar Nigou menatapnya dengan lekat, tak jarang Nigou juga mengibaskan ekornya untuk menambah keimutan yang ia miliki. Untuk kesekian kalinya setelah Tetsuya menciptakan Nigou beberapa tahun yang lalu, ia merasa jatuh cinta pada hewan peliharaannya tersebut.

Gonggongan kecil dari Nigou tersebut menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaan Tetsuya, dan seperti tahu akan apa yang ingin Nigou katakan melalui gonggongan tersebut, anak itu pun tertawa kecil sebelum ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada tubuh mungil Nigou dan kemudian mengangkatnya dari bawah sana, meletakkan Nigou di atas pangkuannya setelah Tetsuya meletakkan novelnya di sampingnya. Nigou terlihat begitu menikmati semua perlakuan lembut dari majikannya tersebut. Tubuh Nigou serta kehangatan yang mengalir dari sana pun masih tetap bertahan meski api indigo yang menyelimuti tubuh Nigou serta kedua tangan Tetsuya menghilang, ilusi nyata yang Tetsuya ciptakan masih bertahan meski sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya sejak kali pertama Tetsuya memunculkan Nigou di dunia ini. Yang perlu Tetsuya lakukan adalah memberi makan Nigou menggunakan api indigonya seperti apa yang ia lakukan tadi ketika tubuh Nigou akan mau memudar.

"Ah... mereka sudah tiba di rumah?" Tanya Tetsuya dengan kedua mata birunya yang masih terlihat tenang tersebut. Gonggongan kecil Nigou pun menjawab pertanyaan kedua Tetsuya. "Ini baru dua minggu, Nigou, tidak biasanya mereka kembali dari perjalanan bisnis dalam waktu sesingkat ini. Apalagi mereka mengatakan kalau perjalanan bisnis yang mereka lakukan kali ini akan berlangsung selama tiga bulan lamanya, aku sedikit penasaran akan apa yang terjadi."

Kibasan ekor dari Nigou menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaan Tetsuya, menandakan kalau Nigou tidak tahu harus menjawab apa akan perkataan sang Majikan. Meski demikian, Tetsuya memberikan senyum kecil kepada Nigou sebelum ia mengelus punggung dan kepala hewan peliharaannya tersebut.

Mereka yang Tetsuya maksud tersebut adalah orangtua barunya di dunia ini, atau lebih tepatnya Ibu kandung serta Ayah tiri dari Hiwatari Nagi. Mereka adalah sepasang orangtua yang menyayangi Tetsuya –Nagi– meski Tetsuya tahu dirinya tidak bisa menyayangi keduanya seperti orangtua asli Tetsuya sendiri. Meski keduanya selalu berusaha memberikan perhatian kepada Tetsuya, hal tersebut berjalan sia-sia bila tidak diimbangi oleh usaha yang nyata. Tetsuya mungkin terlahir dalam keluarga yang kaya dan memiliki dua orangtua yang lengkap –tidak seperti Tetsuya dalam kehidupan pertamanya– seperti sekarang, namun semua itu melibatkan sebuah bayaran yang harganya sangat setara, kedua orangtua Tetsuya di tempat ini adalah dua orang yang super sibuk sehingga mereka jarang menghabiskan waktu dengan Tetsuya. Ayah tiri Tetsuya adalah seorang pengusaha besar yang membuatnya selalu bepergian ke luar negeri dan sebagainya, sementara Ibu kandung Tetsuya di tempat ini adalah seorang artis papan atas yang pekerjaannya selalu memaksa wanita itu untuk meninggalkan rumah, bahkan tak jarang Ibu Tetsuya memilih untuk menemani Ayah tiri Tetsuya dalam perjalanannya ke luar negeri ketimbang menemani Tetsuya di rumah. Oleh karena itu, masa kecil Tetsuya selalu dihabiskan di dalam rumah besar yang ia huni sekarang ini, ditemani oleh para pelayan dan juga guru privat yang kedua orangtuanya panggil untuk membimbingnya.

Jujur, Tetsuya merasa begitu kesepian karena ia tidak mendapatkan curahan kasih sayang dari orangtua seperti yang pernah ia terima dalam kehidupan pertamanya. Meski orangtua pertama Tetsuya meninggal ketika anak itu berusia 14 tahun akibat sebuah kecelakaan, mereka selalu ada untuk Tetsuya, bahkan bila mereka tidak ada di samping Tetsuya karena pekerjaan mereka, Tetsuya masih memiliki seorang nenek yang selalu berada bersamanya dan menghalau semua kesepian yang ia rasakan. Di saat-saat seperti ini, Tetsuya merindukan sosok neneknya. Setidaknya Nenek Tetsuya yang berusia renta tersebut tidak akan merasakan kesepian akibat Tetsuya tinggal untuk selamanya, wanita yang sudah merawat Tetsuya tersebut meninggal dua bulan sebelum Tetsuya menyusulnya.

"Mungkin aku harus menemui mereka, aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi," kata Tetsuya lagi setelah menghela napas pelan.

Seperti tahu akan apa yang Tetsuya inginkan, Nigou pun segera melompat dari pangkuan anak itu untuk mendarat dengan lincah di atas tanah yang beralaskan rerumputan tersebut. Gonggongan kecilnya itu terdengar begitu imut, membuat Tetsuya mau tidak mau mengulaskan senyum kecil pada wajahnya yang jarang menampakkan emosi tersebut. Tetsuya pun segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya di bangku panjang taman rumahnya, dan setelah ia memungut buku novel yang ia letakkan tadi di sampingnya ia pun segera berjalan menghampiri bangunan besar yang ada di hadapannya, Nigou pun mengikuti Tetsuya dengan langkah santai namun begitu kentara menyuarakan kegembiraan yang anjing kecil ilusi itu rasakan.

Sepanjang perjalanan Tetsuya untuk menuju ke kediaman utama, ia bertemu dengan beberapa pelayan yang tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Tidak sedikit dari mereka yang tidak sadar akan keberadaan Tetsuya, sehingga pemandangan bagaimana mereka menghiraukan Tetsuya ketika anak itu –yang notabene adalah Tuan Muda rumah itu– berjalan di samping mereka adalah hal yang sudah biasa. Tetsuya yang tahu akan hal itu pun juga tidak merasa sedih karena sudah dihiraukan, di kehidupan pertamanya ia juga mengalami hal yang sama, sehingga apa yang ia temukan mengenai hawa keberadaan Tetsuya yang kelewat tipis tersebut benar-benar membuatnya sedikit terkesan. Meski dimikian, Tetsuya pun harus berhati-hati dalam mengambil langkahnya agar ia tidak tertabrak. Bila mereka tidak tahu di mana Tetsuya berada meski sebenarnya Tetsuya berada di dekat mereka, maka demi keselamatannya Tetsuya harus menghindari tabrakan yang akan terjadi padanya.

Setelah anak itu menghindari tiga kali nyaris tertabrak oleh pelayannya sendiri, akhirnya Tetsuya pun mampu melihat kedua orangtuanya yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya sendiri di ruang tengah –ruang keluarga– di mana Ayah tiri Tetsuya tengah menelepon seseorang sementara Ibu kandung Tetsuya tengah mengetik sesuatu di ponsel pintarnya. Mereka berdua tidak menyadari kalau seorang anak yang berusia 13 tahun tersebut sudah berada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Bahkan, Tetsuya yakin mereka tidak akan menyadari keberadaannya meski anak itu duduk di samping mereka kalau tidak Tetsuya mengatakan dirinya ada di sana. Sebelum ia menghadap kedua orangtuanya, Tetsuya pun menyempatkan untuk melihat penampilannya yang terpantul dari jendela kaca besar yang ada di sana.

Sama seperti sebelumnya, Tetsuya itu terlihat begitu kecil dan juga pendek dari anak-anak seusianya. Tubuhnya terlihat begitu ringkih, kulitnya pun begitu putih bersih tanpa ada noda barang sedikit pun. Kalau sebagai Kuroko Tetsuya ia begitu benci pada tinggi tubuhnya yang pendek dan penampilannya yang begitu feminim meski Tetsuya adalah seorang pemain basket, setidaknya di kehidupan kedua ini ia terlahir sebagai seorang perempuan sehingga memiliki tinggi tubuh seperti sekarang ini tidak terlalu memalukan –meski Tetsuya merasa harga dirinya benar-benar hancur karena itu– seperti dulu. Sama seperti Kuroko Tetsuya, sekarang ini Tetsuya memiliki rambut berwarna biru serta sepasang mata besar berwarna senada, namun sedikit lebih gelap –hingga terlihat seperti violet– ketimbang Kuroko Tetsuya yang warna dominannya adalah biru langit. Tetsuya memotong rambutnya pendek seperti anak laki-laki kebanyakan dan membiarkan beberapa helai rambutnya –poni– membingkai wajahnya, membuatnya terkesan begitu manis. Meski Tetsuya terlahir sebagai seorang perempuan yang seharusnya memiliki rambut panjang, Tetsuya ini masih memiliki harga diri serta menganggap dirinya sebagai seorang laki-laki ketimbang seorang perempuan, oleh karena itu ia memilih potongan rambut pendek seperti ini ketimbang rambut panjang, terlebih sebagai pemain basket di kehidupan pertamanya Tetsuya lebih menyukai potongan rambut pendek karena lebih praktis.

Merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilannya maupun pakaiannya –kemeja putih lengan panjang dan celana pendek selutut berwarna cokelat– Tetsuya pun berjalan menghampiri kedua orangtuanya yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka tersebut. Langkah kaki Tetsuya sama sekali tidak terdengar dalam ruangan yang besar tersebut, dan seperti dugaan anak itu sebelumnya, kehadirannya juga tidak dideteksi oleh kedua orangtuanya. Tetsuya mencoba untuk tidak menghela napas panjang karena itu, bahkan ia juga mencoba menghiraukan bagaimana hatinya sedikit mencelos karena Ibu kandungnya sama sekali tidak tahu Tetsuya ada di sana. Meski demikian, Tetsuya tidak menyalahkan keduanya bila mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran Tetsuya, sebab hawa keberadaan Tetsuya itu benar-benar tipis. Bagaimana ia bisa mewarisi hawa keberadaannya dari kehidupan pertamanya di tempat ini masih menjadi tanda tanya besar bagi Tetsuya, mungkin sosok Hiwatari Nagi yang terlahir sebagai perempuan ini memang begitu cocok dengan sosok Kuroko Tetsuya yang terlahir sebagai laki-laki di kehidupan pertama.

Setelah berdiri di hadapan Ibunya selama tiga menit tanpa keduanya ketahui, Tetsuya pun akhirnya merasa lelah sendiri akibat berdiri terus, dan kini saatnya bagi Tetsuya untuk memberitahu mereka kalau ia ada di tempat ini.

Anak itu pun berdehem sesaat. Suaranya yang kecil itu sama sekali tidak menarik perhatian keduanya, bahkan tak jarang mereka masih melanjutkan kegiatan masing-masing seperti Tetsuya tidak ada di sana –hawa keberadaannya terlampau tipis, mungkin jauh lebih tipis ketimbang sebelumnya– dalam beberapa menit terakhir. Melihat dehemannya tidak membuat Ayah dan Ibu Tetsuya sadar akan keberadaannya, ia pun melakukan strategi lainnya. Anak itu menoleh ke arah Nigou –yang mana anjing itu balik menatapnya– dan memberikan sebuah tatapan dengan penuh makna di dalamnya. Anak anjing itu adalah ilusi ciptaan Tetsuya, oleh karenanya sangatlah mudah bagi Nigou untuk mencerna apa yang Tetsuya katakan atau perintahkan kepadanya lewat satu tatapan.

Dengan ekor yang masih mengibas begitu riang gembira, si Anak anjing ciptaan Tetsuya itu pun pada akhirnya memberikan gonggongan dengan cukup keras. Suara Nigou pada akhirnya sukses untuk membuat Ayah dan Ibu Tetsuya menghentikan kegiatan mereka untuk menoleh ke arah Nigou, di mana anak anjing tersebut duduk di kedua kaki belakangnya dengan lidah terjulur serta ekor yang mengibas ke mana-mana. Ekspresi penuh keimutan dari Nigou itu pun sukses membuat hati Tetsuya luluh sehingga ia lagi-lagi jatuh cinta pada Nigou untuk kesekian kalinya, Tetsuya tidak pernah menyesal menggunakan kekuatan api indigonya untuk menciptakan Nigou ketika ia masih kecil dulu.

"Ayah... Ibu, selamat datang," sapa Tetsuya dengan lembut. Ekspresi wajahnya yang tidak kentara pada wajah Tetsuya tersebut menambah efek keluguan pada dirinya, membuat Ayah dan Ibu Tetsuya tersenyum lebar. Bahkan Ibu Tetsuya yang tadi terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya pun langsung mendekap tubuh mungil Tetsuya dengan erat.

"Nagi-chan... Ibu benar-benar merindukanmu!" Kata sang Ibu dengan suara penuh antusias.

Dekapan erat yang Ibu Tetsuya berikan pada anak itu membuat Tetsuya sedikit susah untuk bernapas, karena wajahnya tertekan pada dada besar sang Ibu. Siapa bilang rasanya menyenangkan dipeluk oleh seorang wanita berdada besar dengan erat seperti ini? Ia akan meng- _ignite pass_ Aomine ketika dirinya bertemu dengan mantan cahayanya dari Teiko tersebut karena pemuda itu selalu berkata kalau Tetsuya adalah orang yang beruntung karena sering dipeluk oleh wanita berdada besar. Tetsuya akan memukul Aomine dan kemudia memberinya nasihat kalau dipeluk begitu erat seperti ini sama sekali tidak enak, Tetsuya selalu kehabisan napas ketika Momoi dan juga Ibu Tetsuya di kehidupannya sekarang selalu memeluknya seperti ini.

Tetsuya tahu dirinya menyayangi sang Ibunda sehingga ia –sedikit– tidak keberatan mendapatkan pelukan maut, namun Tetsuya juga ingin hidup lebih lama lagi dan tidak mati karena kehabisan naoas.

"Ibu ingin sekali mengajakmu bersamaku ketika kerja, sehingga Ibu tidak akan merasa kesepian tanpa kehadiran Nagi-chan. Sayangnya Ibu tahu kalau hal itu begitu mustahil, Ibu tidak ingin mereka melihat keimutanmu sehingga mereka akan mengambil Nagi-chan dari sisi Ibu!" Wanita berambut hitam panjang tersebut terus mengatakan hal seperti itu tanpa ada jeda, dan tidak sedikit pun ia merenggangkan pelukannya dari sosok mungil Tetsuya yang wajahnya kini berubah menjadi sedikit biru karena kehabisan napas.

Rasanya Tetsuya ingin mati saja, mati karena kehabisan napas.

Seperti tahu akan apa yang bergulir di dalam kepala Tetsuya dan Tuhan mendengar doanya, Ayah tiri Tetsuya yang merasa kasihan akan apa yang isterinya lakukan kepada puteri tirinya itu langsung tertawa kecil sebelum ia menyelamatkan Tetsuya. Laki-laki paruh baya itu dengan lembut melepaskan lengan Ibu Tetsuya dari tubuh mungil anak itu, ia mengacak rambut Tetsuya dengan lembut.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Nagi, maafkan Ayah yang meninggalkanmu sendirian dalam waktu lama," sahut sang Ayah dengan nada tenang namun berwibawa.

Tetsuya tersenyum singkat dan juga penuh akan terima kasih karena sang Ayah sudah menyelamatkan Tetsuya dari pelukan 'maut' Ibunya tersebut. Meski pria paruh baya yang bertanya pada Tetsuya tersebut seorang Ayah tiri, namun Tetsuya sudah mengenalnya sejak ia masih menjadi seorang balita, oleh karena itu Tetsuya selalu menganggap pria itu seperti ayah kandungnya sendiri.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ayah, aku sangat merindukan kalian berdua. Bagaimana kabar kalian?" Tanya Tetsuya.

Anak itu pun dituntun oleh sang Ayah sehingga ia pun kini mengambil tempat duduk di antara Ibu dan Ayahnya dalam jarak yang begitu berdekatan, bahkan ketika Tetsuya mulai menempelkan pantatnya pada sofa lembut tersebut, sang Ibu langsung mengambil kesempatan dengan memeluk tubuh kecilnya dengan lebih lembut ketimbang tadi. Tidak hanya Ibunya, bahkan Ayah Tetsuya pun mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menempel pada sosoknya. Mereka berdua sepertinya sangat merindukan Tetsuya, dan menyesal karena sudah meninggalkan anak itu sendirian di rumah yang hanya ditemani oleh beberapa pelayan saja. Bukan salah mereka berdua sebenarnya, Tetsuya itu sudah besar dan juga dewasa –karena jiwa yang bersemayam dalam tubuhnya itu adalah jiwa yang tua– sehingga ia tidak akan keberatan ditinggal sendirian oleh kedua orangtuanya seperti apa yang ia alami sekarang ini. Namun, ada kalanya juga Tetsuya juga berharap kalau mereka memiliki waktu yang lebih untuk Tetsuya, selalu berada di samping Tetsuya ketika anak itu membutuhkan mereka berdua, tapi ia tahu kalau dirinya tidak boleh mengeluh seperti itu maupun bersifat kekanak-kanakan begitu. Mereka berdua bekerja juga demi Tetsuya, sama halnya dengan orangtua Tetsuya dalam kehidupan pertamanya.

"Kami baik-baik juga, Nagi. Negosiasi yang aku lakukan dengan perusahaan milik temanku yang ada di Inggris berjalan dengan baik, dan kurasa karena itu aku akan semakin sibuk sebab ada beberapa hal yang harus aku urus dalam penggabungan perasaan milik kita dengan mereka," jawab sang Ayah. Ada rasa bersalah yang dapat Tetsuya deteksi dalam nada yang Ayahnya gunakan, mungkin kah Ayah Tetsuya tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama di tempat ini?

"Benarkah? Aku turut senang akan kesuksesanmu, Ayah, berarti Ayah akan lebih sering bolak-balik Jepang-Inggris kalau begitu?" Tanya Tetsuya dengan gamblang.

"Iya, bahkan aku harus kembali lagi ke sana besok."

"Kalau begitu aku hanya bisa berdoa agar semuanya baik-baik saja. Meski demikian aku harap Ayah menjaga kesehatannya juga."

Sejujurnya Tetsuya merasa sedikit kecewa karena Ayahnya tersebut tidak memiliki waktu untuknya, namun sebagai seorang yang dewasa di sini –tidak peduli kalau tubuhnya masih berusia 13 tahun dan semacamnya– Tetsuya harus bisa menerima semua itu dan menyikapinya dengan baik, tidak ada gunanya mengeluarkan kekecewaan serta kemarahan kepada pria paruh baya tersebut. Dan Tetsuya pun mau tidak mau memperlihatkan senyuman kecil kepada pria itu kala Ayahnya mengacak rambut pendek Tetsuya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Belaian sayang seperti itu sudah lebih dari kata cukup bagi Tetsuya, ia sudah bisa merasa nyaman serta kasih sayang yang kedua orangtuanya berikan kepada dirinya. Belum juga Tetsuya tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya, sepasang lengan pun memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang, dan ketika anak itu menoleh ke belakang ia menemukan kalau orang yang memeluknya itu adalah sang Ibu. Berbeda dengan pelukan Ibunya tadi yang begitu erat sampai membuat Tetsuya kehabisan napas, kali ini sang Ibu memeluknya dengan lembut.

"Ibu?" Tanya Tetsuya, penasaran akan sifat Ibunya yang begitu tiba-tiba seperti ini, sama sekali berbeda dengan biasanya.

"Nagi-chan memang anak yang baik, dan itulah yang membuat kami begitu menyayangimu. Kami begitu beruntung mendapatkan anak perempuan yang manis seperti Nagi-chan," gumam sang Ibu dengan lembut di telinga Tetsuya, meski pada saat yang sama Tetsuya hanya bisa menghela napas panjang ketika Ibunya memanggilnya sebagai 'anak perempuan yang manis' seperti itu. Anak itu tahu kalau ada beberapa hal yang ingin Ibunya katakan kepada dirinya, oleh karena itu Tetsuya tidak akan menyelanya. "Baik aku dan Ayahmu selalu merasa bersalah karena sudah meninggalkanmu sendirian di rumah, Nagi-chan. Kami ingin sekali selalu bersama denganmu, namun pekerjaan kami berdua tidak pernah memberi kami kesempatan untuk melakukan itu. Aku ingin sekali menemanimu, namun... sama seperti Ayahmu aku juga memiliki pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ditunda. Aku harus pergi ke Hongkong untuk melakukan pengambilan beberapa adegan film terbaruku, dan aku harus pergi malam ini."

Tak hanya Ayahnya yang rupanya harus meninggalkan Tetsuya sendirian di kota ini setelah mereka pindah ke Namimori, namun juga sang Ibu melakukan hal yang sama. Tetsuya tahu kalau kedua orangtuanya adalah dua orang yang begitu sibuk karena pekerjaan mereka begitu menyita perhatian mereka, bahkan tak jarang ketika hari ulang tahun Tetsuya –di kehidupannya yang kedua– maupun hari natal mereka jarang merayakannya dengan Tetsuya. Anak itu mungkin merasa kesepian dan sedih karena itu, tetapi ia tidak merasa lebih dari semuanya, karena Tetsuya itu bukanlah anak kecil yang tidak mampu untuk berpikir rasional. Terlebih lagi, Tetsuya sudah terbiasa akan hal itu dan juga memakluminya, sehingga ia pun tidak pernah menangis apalagi merengek kepada keduanya ketika mereka pergi untuk bekerja dalam waktu yang lama, meninggalkannya di rumah sendirian. Setidaknya meski ketiganya tidak saling bertemu pada hari perayaan besar, kedua orangtua Tetsuya tidak pernah absen dalam memberikan ucapan melalui telepon maupun hadiah.

Dengan kedua mata biru cerahnya tersebut, anak itu terus menatap sosok Ayah dan Ibunya bergantian. Tidak perlu menjadi orang jenius untuk mengartikan ekspresi yang terpasang di wajah mereka berdua, Tetsuya cukup mengerti akan hal itu dan sesungguhnya ia juga tidak ingin menjadi beban bagi keduanya meski dalam lubuh hati yang terdalam Tetsuya ingin sekali mereka untuk tinggal bersamanya, meski itu hanya sebentar saja. Karena masalah pengertian yang begitu Tetsuya junjung tinggi, anak itu pun memberikan senyum kecil di bibir mungilnya serta anggukan singkat. Tetsuya itu jauh lebih dewasa daripada anak-anak yang sepantaran dengan dirinya –mengingat Tetsuya itu sebenarnya berusia 33 tahun andaikata ia masih hidup sampai sekarang–

"Baiklah, aku tidak keberatan ditinggal di rumah sendiri. Tapi baik Ayah dan Ibu jangan lupa untuk menjaga kesehatan di sana," sahut Tetsuya dengan lugas, ekspresinya yang datar tersebut melunak untuk sementara waktu.

* * *

Menghabiskan malam dengan kedua orangtuanya bukanlah hal yang buruk, setidaknya Tetsuya memiliki kesempatan untuk bercengkerama serta saling bertukar cerita dengan mereka meski pagi-pagi buta sekali mereka harus pergi meninggalkan Tetsuya sendirian untuk mengejar penerbangan yang akan membawa mereka pergi ke tempat tujuan masing-masing.

Ayah dan Ibu Tetsuya sebenarnya memiliki alasan yang logis mengapa mereka begitu terburu-buru sekali untuk kembali ke Namimori dua minggu lebih awal dari apa yang mereka katakan pada Tetsuya. Mereka berdua khawatir karena berita yang beredar di internet, mengenai penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang misterius kepada murid-murid SMP Namimori. Mereka khawatir kalau Tetsuya akan menjadi korban, sehingga karena kekhawatiran itulah mereka langsung memutuskan untuk kembali dan kemudian akan pergi melanjutkan bisnis masing-masing setelah memastikan kalau Tetsuya baik-baik saja. Sesungguhnya Tetsuya heran akan alasan tidak masuk akal tersebut. Tetsuya tahu kalau Namimori tengah mengalami teror dan membuat penghuni kota kecil ini tidak berani untuk keluar rumah pada saat-saat tertentu belakangan ini, Tetsuya mendengar hal ini dari beberapa pelayannya yang hobi bergosip dan tidak sengaja Tetsuya mencuri dengar, namun harus ia akui kalau hal itu sangat konyol. Melihat korban yang berjatuhan dari penyerangan yang ada di Namimori ini adalah anggota geng aneh yang menamai diri mereka sebagai komite kedisiplinan SMP Namimori, Tetsuya tidak terlalu susah untuk menyimpulkan kalau semua ini pasti tidak lebih dari balas dendam. Mereka yang melakukan penyerangan pasti sebuah geng yang pernah dikalahkan komisi kedisiplinan tersebut dan penyerangan yang sifatnya beruntun tersebut merupakan cara mereka untuk membalas dendam.

Tetsuya tidak tahu apa itu komite kedisiplinan maupun alasan penyerangan yang sebenarnya. Alasannya itu sangat singkat, dan tentu saja kedua orangtua Tetsuya juga tidak seharusnya khawatir. Alasan tersebut adalah: 1) Tetsuya adalah orang baru di Namimori, orangtuanya memutuskan untuk pindah ke tempat ini tiga bulan yang lalu; 2) Tetsuya bukanlah anggota dari komite kedisiplinan; 3) Bagaimana menjadi anggota komite kedisiplinan kalau sebenarnya Tetsuya itu bukan murid SMP Namimori? Orangtua Tetsuya terlalu over protektif kepadanya, sehingga mereka lebih memilih untuk memanggil guru privat untuk mengajar Tetsuya; 4) Andaikata Tetsuya menjadi murid SMP Namimori, tentu saja ia lebih memilih untuk menjadi anggota klub sastra ketimbang komite kedisiplinan; 5) Tetsuya ingin menjadi orang normal –senormal mungkin meski sesungguhnya ia bisa mengendalikan dan memanipulasi ilusi– di kehidupannya yang kedua. Dari lima alasan tersebut, kedua orangtua Tetsuya tidak seharusnya merasa khawatir, terlebih lagi Tetsuya tidak akan mencari masalah kalau ia bisa.

Kekhawatiran orangtuanya itu memang terlalu berlebihan, namun anak perempuan yang baru menginjak usia 13 tahun itu tidak bisa menampik kalau kekhawatiran tersebut adalah bentuk dari kepedulian yang mereka berikan kepadanya. Mereka mungkin jarang menemani Tetsuya dalam kehidupannya yang kedua ini karena kesibukan mereka terhadap pekerjaan masing-masing, tapi bila berurusan mengenai kepedulian dan kasih sayang maka Tetsuya tidak akan menyuarakan protes barang sedikit pun.

Suara Nigou yang menyalak dan meminta perhatian Tetsuya tersebut membuyarkan lamunan Tetsuya, membuat sang Ilusionis muda tersebut menoleh ke bawah dan menemukan Nigou duduk di lantai pada kedua kaki belakangnya sambil menjulurkan lidah, kedua mata biru Nigou pun bersinar sedikit. Tetsuya tahu akan apa yang anjing kecilnya itu inginkan, kelihatannya sang Anjing kecil ingin menikmati pemandangan luar, dalam artian lain adalah jalan-jalan menjadi agenda yang akan Tetsuya lakukan saat ini.

"Baiklah, Nigou. Kita akan jalan-jalan sekarang ini, kita sangat beruntung karena hari masih begitu pagi sehingga kita masih memiliki waktu untuk menikmati udara pagi sambil melihat panorama Namimori di pagi hari," kata Tetsuya. "Berikan aku waktu sebentar untuk mengenakan sepatu dan mengambil parasolku dari dalam lemari."

Setelah mendengar gonggongan tanda setuju dari Nigou, anak itu pun segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya di samping jendela kamarnya yang terbuka untuk mengambil sepasang sepatu kets-nya dan mengenakannya. Tidak lupa Tetsuya juga mengambil payung yang ia simpan di dalam lemari. Payung yang Tetsuya temukan tersebut masih terlipat rapi dengan warna putih bercampur indigo yang menghiasinya, dalam artian lain payung tersebut adalah payung biasa yang sering orang gunakan untuk menutupi tubuh mereka dari hujan maupun panas.

Dari penampilan luarnya payung tersebut memang seperti payung hujan biasa, hanya saja dalam arti sebenarnya itu bukanlah payung biasa, melainkan sebuah senjata yang dikhususkan untuk Tetsuya di mana ia bisa mengombinasikan kekuatan ilusinya dengan senjata tersebut. Tetsuya mendapatkan benda ini dari toko barang antik yang Tetsuya temukan di pinggir kota tanpa sengaja. Pada saat itu Tetsuya tidak tahu apa yang membuat kedua kakinya menuntunnya untuk masuk ke dalam toko tersebut, instingnya mengatakan pada Tetsuya kalau ia sebenarnya harus pergi dari sana secepat mungkin tapi sayangnya kedua kakinya tersebut terus menuntunnya masuk ke dalam toko. Di dalam toko barang antik itu Tetsuya bertemu dengan si Pemilik toko, namanya adalah Kawahira dan pria itu benar-benar orang yang aneh. Secara sekilas Kawahira itu mungkin terlihat seperti orang aneh yang seharusnya tidak Tetsuya temui, terutama dengan aura yang begitu tidak mengenakan keluar dari sosok pria aneh berkacamata tersebut, mengingatkan Tetsuya akan Akashi yang memiliki agenda tersembunyi dan tidak terlalu Tetsuya sukai. Anak itu hampir saja meninggalkan toko begitu saja bila bukan Kawahira menyuruhnya untuk melihat-lihat benda yang ia miliki, dan di situlah Tetsuya menemukan payung yang sekarang ini ia pegang tersebut. Kawahira mengatakan kalau itu adalah payung yang langka dan telah ada di tokonya dari beberapa generasi dulu.

Menurut Kawahira, payung tersebut dulunya dimiliki oleh seorang wanita keturunan bangsawan 400 tahun yang lalu dan juga seorang pengguna ilusi terkuat pada masanya, benda itu adalah senjata wanita tersebut. Dari mana Kawahira bisa mengetahui kalau Tetsuya bisa menciptakan ilusi dan kemudian memberikan petunjuk kalau payung tersebut seharusnya berada di tangan Tetsuya saat ini masih menjadi tanda tanya besar, bahkan Tetsuya yang waktu itu hanya menatap tajam Kawahira tidak mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun kepadanya, rasanya itu seperti Tetsuya tengah dihipnotis sehingga ia tidak bisa menyuarakan pertanyaan apapun apalagi sebuah protes kepada Kawahira. Dan sebelum Kawahira menyuruhnya untuk pulang, ia juga menyelipkan sebuah buku catatan tebal milik si Pemilik payung terdahulu yang bernama Elena Spade kepada Tetsuya.

Meski pada awalnya Tetsuya merasa curiga pada pria itu, setidaknya apa yang ia temukan di toko barang antik tersebut benar-benar membantunya, terlebih buku catatan milik wanita yang bernama Elena ini –meski Tetsuya harus menghabiskan satu bulan sebelumnya untuk mempelajari bahasa Italia– memberikan banyak informasi dan pengetahuan mengenai api kehidupan serta ilusi yang belum pernah Tetsuya ketahui. Tetsuya tidak tahu motif sesungguhnya dari Kawahira memberikan dua buah benda tersebut pada dirinya, yang jelas Tetsuya tidak mau kembali lagi ke tempat pria itu apalagi dekat-dekat dengannya, instingnya selalu mengatakan 'bahaya' serta menyuruh Tetsuya untuk menjauh setiap kali Tetsuya mau pergi ke sana, dan Tetsuya pun tidak pernah menolak apa kata hatinya. Di dalam buku catatan milik Elena tersebut, Tetsuya banyak mempelajari mengenai ilusi, dan dari sana juga Tetsuya mengetahui kalau api berwarna indigo yang sering ia gunakan untuk bermain-main bersama Nigou maupun mengelabuhi guru-guru privatnya itu adalah api kehidupan tipe kabut.

Menggelengkan kepalanya karena mengingat apa yang terjadi tiga bulan yang lalu ketika pertama kali Tetsuya bertemu Kawahira, ia pun segera mengambil payung tersebut dan menggegamnya dengan erat, ini kali pertama Tetsuya akan membawa benda itu keluar rumah setelah ia membawanya pulang dari toko barang antik milik Kawahira. Penyerangan yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini adalah penyebab mengapa Tetsuya ingin benda itu ada di dekatnya, ia ingin berjaga-jaga bila ada seseorang yang menyerangnya nanti, meski sebenarnya ia ragu kalau ada orang yang mau menyerangnya ketika hawa keberadaannya saja susah sekali dideteksi oleh orang lain. Di sini Tetsuya tidak tahu harus merasa lega atau malah sedih karena hal itu, yang jelas Tetsuya tidak ingin berjalan-jalan di Namimori tanpa membawa sebuah senjata pada dirinya, anak itu bukanlah seorang yang naif apalagi orang bodoh. Keadaan Namimori saat ini benar-benar berbahaya, ia harus berjaga-jaga.

"Nigou, ayo pergi sekarang!" Ajak Tetsuya yang kini sudah tersadar sepenuhnya dari lamunannya.

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi maupun memberitahukan beberapa pelayan yang sudah mulai melakukan pekerjaan mereka, Tetsuya pun meninggalkan kediaman besar keluarga Hiwatari yang sudah menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama tiga bulan terakhir ini bersama Nigou ketika mereka pindah ke Namimor. Tetsuya tersenyum kecil kalau melihat Nigou yang terlihat begitu senang karena bisa menghirup udara bebas.

Namimori terlihat begitu lenggang di pagi hari seperti ini, tidak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di jalanan kecuali mereka yang melakukan pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan di pagi-pagi buta seperti tukang koran dan lain sebagainya. Kota ini memang kota kecil di mana populasinya tidak sebanyak mereka yang tinggal di Tokyo maupun Kyoto, jadi Tetsuya yang selama hidupnya tinggal di Tokyo dan Kyoto menemukan suasana sepi seperti ini cukup menyenangkan. Setidaknya ia tidak akan menemukan banyak polusi dan juga kebisingan khas kota-kota besar.

Anak itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecil ketika melihat betapa riang gembiranya peliharaannya tersebut, berlari-lari di hadapan Tetsuya dengan langkah ringan sebelum berlari kembali kepada Tetsuya yang berjalan mengikuti Nigou dari belakang. Semuanya terasa begitu tentram, dan entah mengapa ketentraman seperti ini benar-benar membuat Tetsuya merasa jauh lebih rileks ketimbang sebelumnya.

Kedamaian yang begitu Tetsuya nikmati di pagi hari itu pun sepertinya tidak bertahan lama. Ketika Tetsuya berbelok melewati sebuah gang pertokoan, ia melihat sebuah pemandangan yang tidak lazim untuk ia lihat dan seharusnya harus ia hindari. Perkelahian di antara dua remaja laki-laki terjadi di sana, di mana pertarungan tersebut terlihat begitu tidak seimbang karena salah satu dari mereka terlihat seperti tidak mampu lagi untuk bertahan dan yang lainnya terus menghajar lawannya tanpa ampun. Tetsuya datang mendekat dengan langkah begitu pelan, hawa keberadaannya yang sangat tipis tersebut membuat dua petarung yang masih sibuk berkelahi tersebut tidak menyadari keberadaan Tetsuya yang mengawasi keduanya dengan penuh selidik pada wajah datarnya.

Salah satu dari dua remaja yang berkelahi tersebut adalah seorang remaja laki-laki berkulit sedikit gelap dengan rambut putih yang dipotong begitu pendek. Ia memiliki plester di pangkal hidungnya dengan kedua lengannya diperban, remaja itu terluka di sana-sini dan terlihat begitu bersemangan meski tubuhnya tidak bisa menghindari serangan dari lawannya.

"EKSTRRRIIIMM! KAU HARUS BERGABUNG DENGAN KLUB TINJU!" Teriak remaja berambut putih tersebut sebelum sebuah tinju mendarat dengan mulus di bawah rahangnya, membuat remaja itu terpental jauh ke belakang.

Dalam hati Tetsuya berjengit sesaat ketika melihat pemandangan seseorang tengah dipukuli seperti itu ataupun kekerasan secara umum, Tetsuya tidak terlalu suka akan kekerasan, sehingga tidak heran kalau biasanya ia akan pergi menghindar bila ada kekerasan yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Meski demikian, pemuda yang tengah dihajar babak belur oleh lawannya tersebut tidak terlihat marah barang sedikit pun, malahan ia menunjukkan ekspresi sebaliknya dan terus mencoba untuk merekrut lawannya itu untuk mau masuk ke dalam klub tinju yang ia dirikan. Tetsuya heran akan remaja tersebut, bukannya marah karena dihajar seperti itu namun ia malah ingin merekrut orang bersamanya, benar-benar orang yang aneh. Dan melihat lawannya yang terlihat seperti binatang –singa– tersebut Tetsuya bisa menyimpulkan kalau lawannya yang marah.

"Diam, pyon... aku ingin tahu di mana dan siapa Vongola _Decimo_?!" teriak lawan remaja tersebut, yang saat Tetsuya amati baik-baik begitu mirip dengan singa karena rambut, taring, dan mayoritas penampilannya tersebut.

Andai saja Tetsuya tidak menyentuh ilusi yang menjadikan Tetsuya seperti sekarang ini, mungkin anak itu akan menyangka kalau lawan dari remaja yang memiliki suara keras itu tengah mengenakan kostum untuk hari hallowen.

Tetsuya bukanlah orang yang suka mencampuri urusan lain maupun menyukai perkelahian seperti sekarang ini, bahkan Tetsuya sendiri tidak tahu duduk permasalahan mengapa keduanya tengah bertarung sampai salah satunya babak belur yang membuatnya tak bisa bangun untuk sementara waktu. Hanya saja, Tetsuya tidak menyukai sebuah perkelahian di mana mereka yang jelas-jelas sudah menang masih melanjutkan untuk melawan musuhnya seperti yang terjadi sekarang ini. Remaja yang berwujud seperti singa tersebut terus-terusan membabi buta menyerang lawannya meski lawan yang dimaksud tidak mampu untuk melindungi dirinya.

Ia menghela napas dalam-dalam dan kemudan mengeluarkannya, ia merasa dirinya akan menyesal dengan tindakan yang sebentar lagi ia lakukan.

Tetsuya memanggil api kehidupannya yang berwarna indigo dari dalam tubuhnya. Api tersebut ia alirkan pada payung yang ia genggam saat ini dan membuat energi dalam jumlah yang besar masuk ke dalamnya. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Tetsuya menghentakkan ujung payung yang tertutup tersebut ke atas tanah, dan tiba-tiba saja lima buah akar yang kuat keluar dari dalam tanah, mereka melilit kedua kaki remaja jejadian tersebut dan kemudian merambat ke atas untuk memerangkap remaja itu sebelum ia mampu menyerang lawannya yang sudah tidak berdaya. Kelima akar yang memerangkap tubuh pemuda jejadian tersebut adalah ilusi nyata, sehingga dengan panca indera lainnya seseorang pun bisa merasakan efeknya seperti itu.

"A-Apa ini! Dari mana akar-akar sialan ini muncul!" teriak pemuda berwajah singa tersebut, kepanikan terlihat begitu jelas di wajahnya. "Ini pasti ilusi."

Dan pemuda itu memejamkan kedua matanya dan mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari akar-akar yang mengikat tubuhnya sebegitu kuatnya, namun hasilnya tersebut gagal karena benda itu akan terus mengikat tubuh pemuda itu sampai Tetsuya melepaskannya dari ilusi nyata yang ia ciptakan.

"Tidak mungkin... kemampuan ini seperti milik Mukuro-sama!"

Ketika pemuda jejadian singa tersebut masih berada dalam kepanikannya sendiri, Tetsuya pun menghiraukan hal itu dan memilih untuk berjalan menghampiri mereka, memasuki arena pertarungan di antara mereka berdua. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana keduanya tidak menyadari keberadaan Tetsuya, bahkan remaja berambut putih yang kini tengah tergeletak di jalanan tersebut juga tidak menyadarinya meski Tetsuya sudah berjongkok tepat di sampingnya. Tetsuya merasa bersyukur sekali sekarang ini karena hawa keberadaannya yang begitu tipis dan hampir tidak terdeteksi, karena itu mereka pun tidak akan mengetahui Tetsuya berada di dekat mereka ketika ia melancarkan sebuah serangan, kemampuan alami tersebut merupakan kemampuan yang menarik namun cukup menakutkan pada saat yang sama ketika dalam medan pertempuran. Kemampuan ini bisa dikatakan sebagai ilusi alami yang Tetsuya miliki sejak dirinya dilahirkan di dalam kedua kehidupannya, meski sejujurnya Tetsuya sendiri masih belum memiliki petunjuk mengapa dirinya terlahir dengan kemampuan tersebut serta apakah hawa keberadaannya yang tipis bisa disebut sebagai ilusi atau tidak.

Kembali pada situasi di mana ia tengah berada saat ini, Tetsuya yang sudah berlutut di samping pemuda berambut putih yang memiliki luka parah di tubuhnya tersebut meletakkan tangan kanannya pada bahu pemuda itu, karena memanggilnya untuk mendapatkan perhatian pemuda itu adalah hal yang mustahil untuk dilakukan, Tetsuya sudah melakukan hal yang terakhir selama dua menit lamanya namun hasilnya adalah nihil. Bukan menjadi sebuah keterkejutan lagi ketika pemuda itu terlonjak saat ia mendapati sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya, dan tentu saja pemuda itu akan berteriak penuh keterkejutan kalau bukan tangan yang sama langsung membekap mulutnya untuk tidak berteriak. Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah pemilik tangan pucat tersebut dan mendapati sesosok remaja bertubuh mungil tengah menatapnya dengan sepasang mata biru cerah yang besar. Sejak kapan anak itu ada di sana?

"Maafkan aku karena sudah mengejutkanmu, dan aku akan melepaskannya kalau kau berjanji tidak akan berteriak," kata Tetsuya dengan suara monotonnya. Ia menatap lurus ke arah pemuda yang ada di hadapannya itu, kelihatannya sang Pemuda masih menatapnya seolah-olah Tetsuya adalah seorang hantu yang muncul di hadapannya secara tiba-tiba. Tetsuya itu memang memiliki kemampuan yang unik, namun ia bukanlah seorang hantu.

Sebuah anggukan singkat pun pemuda berambut putih berikan kepadanya, ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya karena tangan Tetsuya masih membekap mulutnya untuk mencegah agar dirinya tidak berteriak. Sementara itu, pemuda jejadian yang Tetsuya perangkap menggunakan ilusi yang ia ubah menjadi akar kuat untuk mengikatnya itu masih belum menyadari keberadaan Tetsuya, di samping itu pemuda jejadian tersebut terlihat begitu sibuk untuk melepaskan dirinya dari perangkap tersebut ketimbang memfokuskan pandangannya pada sang Ilusionis muda.

"Terima kasih," kata Tetsuya lagi dengan sopan seraya melepaskan bekapan tangannya dari mulut pemuda itu, dan dengan perlahan-lahan pun Tetsuya membantu pemuda itu untuk duduk di atas aspal tepat di sampingnya. Anak itu mengamati luka yang pemuda itu derita, cukup parah menurutnya apalagi salah satu lengan pemuda itu seperti patah. "Kita harus segera membawamu ke rumah sakit agar kau segera mendapatkan pengobatan secepatnya."

"Tenang saja, yang seperti ini tidak terlalu sakit. Justru aku sangat bersemangat melawan orang itu, dia kuat sekali. Aku ingin merekrutnya ke dalam klub tinjuku," dengan senyum yang lebar pemuda itu menyanggah ucapan yang Tetsuya lontarkan padanya. Meski apa yang diucapkannya tersebut bertolak belakang akan keadaannya yang terlihat, semangat pemuda ini benar-benar luar biasa.

Pemuda yang penuh akan api semangat ini mengingatkan Tetsuya pada Kagami, salah satu cahaya yang ia miliki pada kehidupan pertamanya, mereka berdua sama-sama memiliki semangat yang tinggi dan juga ambisi besar pada apa yang menjadi konsentrasi mereka, bahkan bila lawan mereka adalah orang yang kuat maka hal itu akan membuat mereka semakin bersemangat. Kalau apa yang menjadi pusat perhatian Kagami adalah basket, maka pemuda ini adalah tinju, yang jelas Tetsuya merasa terkesan akan mereka berdua. Meski demikian, Tetsuya ingin sekali memutar bola matanya karena itu, bersemangat itu boleh asalkan tahu situasi dan tempat.

"Pemuda itu memiliki kekuatan aneh yang begitu ekstrim! Bisa berubah menjadi manusia setengah hewan!" Suara pemuda itu tanpa sengaja terdengar begitu keras karena saking semangatnya, membuat Tetsuya yang berada di sampingnya sedikit berjengit karena itu.

"Sudah aku katakan jangan berteriak," gumam Tetsuya lirih di bawah napasnya sendiri, sayangnya pemuda itu sama sekali tidak mendengarnya.

"Apa? Apa yang kau katakan?!"

Mungkin sudah seharusnya Tetsuya tidak melepaskan tangannya untuk membekap mulut pemuda itu, karena suara keras yang pemuda itu keluarkan pada akhirnya menarik perhatian dari pemuda jejadian yang Tetsuya perangkap dalam ilusinya tersebut, membuat sepasang mata yang terlihat begitu liar tersebut mengarah pada mereka berdua.

"Dengan siapa kau berbic-" kalimat pemuda jejadian tersebut terpotong untuk beberapa saat lamanya. Sepasang mata yang terlihat begitu liar –sesuai dengan wujudnya sekarang ini– tersebut beredar dari posisi pemuda berambut putih yang menjadi lawannya kepada seorang remaja 'laki-laki' bertubuh mungil yang berlutut di samping pemuda itu. Untuk sementara waktu di tempat itu hanya ada keheningan, tidak ada yang berani memecah keheningan tersebut sampai sepasang mata tersebut terbuka lebar. "SEJAK KAPAN KAU ADA DI SANA, PYON?!"

Teriakan yang membahana dan penuh akan keterkejutan tersebut tidak pernah absen untuk membuat Tetsuya terhibur, tidak peduli dari siapa hal itu terucap maupun kapan pun, sihir yang terkandung di dalamnya tidak pernah pudar dan masih menjadi bentuk hiburan tersendiri bagi Tetsuya.

Sang Pengguna ilusi tersebut hanya menatap sosok pemuda jejadian dengan datar, tidak ada emosi barang sedikit pun yang terkandung pada kedua mata biru tersebut, tak ayal hal itu pun membuat nyali pemuda jejadian tersebut sedikit pudar. Tidak ada orang yang menatap Ken seperti apa yang anak itu lakukan sekarang ini, begitu datar dengan tidak ada sebersit emosi yang terkandung di dalamnya, bahkan Vendice yang pernah menangkap Ken dan kawanannya pun masih memiliki emosi meski tersembunyi di sana.

Anak itu mampu menggunakan ilusi yang kuat, pandangannya begitu menyeramkan meski tidak ada maksud apapun di sana, dan terlebih lagi Ken tidak mengetahui siapa dia.

"Aku sudah berada di sini sejak tadi," sahut Tetsuya dengan kalem dan tanpa ada tekanan barang sedikit pun. Anak itu pun dengan perlahan-lahan mulai berdiri dari posisinya di samping pemuda berambut putih, tangan kirinya memegang payung –parasol– berwarna putih dengan aksen indigo di sana tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada sosok Ken yang masih berada pada wujud manusia setengah singanya tersebut.

Ken yang tidak suka akan diikat seperti ini pun pada akhirnya merasa kesal, tidak hanya dirinya diikat seperti kriminal –yang kebetulan sekali ia memang seorang kriminal– namun juga ucapannya ditanggapi dengan begitu ringan oleh Tetsuya, yang menurutnya terasa begitu menyebalkan bukan main rasanya. Kekesalannya yang memuncak tersebut membuatnya begitu marah, dan karena kemarahan itu pun ia semakin berontak lebih keras lagi. Dengan kekuatannya dari _lion channel_ yang Ken dapat dari taring singa di mulutnya, pemuda itu pun pada akhirnya berhasil melepaskan diri dari ilusi yang berbentuk akar Tetsuya gunakan untuk mengikatnya tadi.

"Ha... aku akan menghajarmu, anak keci. Aku tidak tahu siapa kau karena kau tidak ada dalam daftar, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak bisa menghajarmu di sini!" Gertak Ken dengan liarnya.

Dalam pandangan Tetsuya, pemuda yang berwujud setengah singa tersebut terlihat begitu liar dan juga buas, membuat Tetsuya ingin sekali pergi dari sana serta tidak ingin mencari masalah. Sayangnya Tetsuya sudah terlanjur berada di sana dan terlihat sebagai lawan selanjutnya dari pemuda tersebut, sehingga mau tidak mau Tetsuya pun harus melawannya atau ia akan dihajar habis-habisan, dan Tetsuya pun ingin sekali menghindari dirinya mendapatkan luka serius seperti pemuda berambut putih itu. Berbicara mengenai pemuda berambut putih tersebut, dari sudut matanya Tetsuya melihat kalau pemuda itu terlihat begitu panik sampai berteriak menyuruh Tetsuya untuk pergi dari tempat ini selagi bisa.

"Tidak bisa aku biarkan!" ujar Ken seraya melepas taring yang terpasang dalam mulutnya. Sosok setengah singanya tersebut menghilang dan digantikan oleh sosok aslinya yang terlihat jauh lebih manusiawi, tetapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Ken mengganti taringnya dengan taring yang lain sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam mulut, membuat sebuah tatto berwarna merah muncul pada pipi kirinya. " _Cheetah channel!"_

Kali ini penampilan Ken mirip dengan manusia setengah macan tutul. Kalau dalam bentuk singa pemuda itu akan menjadi jauh lebih kuat, sementara dalam bentuk barunya sekarang ini ia akan menjadi jauh lebih cepat daripada sebelumnya. Apapun itu, Tetsuya harus berhati-hati dalam menghadapi manusia jejadian tersebut, mengingat Tetsuya sendiri tidak mengetahui ilmu bela diri dan lebih mengandalkan ilusinya dalam bertarung. Ia sangat berterima kasih pada buku peninggalan Elena Spade dan juga payungnya tersebut, andai saja Tetsuya tidak menemukan kedua benda ini di toko barang antik milik Kawahira, sudah pasti Tetsuya tidak akan mampu mengendalikan ilusinya sebaik sekarang ini apalagi ia gunakan untuk melindungi dirinya.

"CEPATLAH PERGI DARI SINI!" Teriak pemuda berambut putih tersebut, ia pun dengan segera bangkit sebelum beranjak untuk berdiri di hadapan Tetsuya, dan ia juga mengayunkan tinjunya pada Ken yang dengan cepatnya sudah berada di hadapan mereka.

Tinju dari pemuda itu sebenarnya terlihat begitu kuat dengan kecepatan yang tinggi, siapapun yang terkena tinju seperti itu sudah pasti mampu membuat mereka babak belur. Sayangnya pemuda berambut putih yang berusaha untuk menolong Tetsuya –yang sebenarnya Tetsuya lah yang ingin menolong pemuda itu, namun malah dirinya yang ditolong sekarang ini meski Tetsuya bisa menghadapi Ken sendiri– tersebut tidak memprediksikan kalau Ken mampu menghindari serangan tersebut dengan mudah, malahan dengan sigapnya ia juga melemparkan tinjuan ke arah pemuda itu. Pukulan dari Ken tersebut langsung ditangkis oleh Tetsuya yang memutar payungnya dalam sekali putaran dan menghentakkannya sampai sisi payungnya mengenai lengan Ken. Pemuda berwujud cheetah tersebut tentu terkejut akan hal itu, dan keterkejutan itulah yang Tetsuya ambil sebagai kesempatan yang tidak datang sebanyak dua kali. Beranjak dari belakang tubuh kekar pemuda berambut putih itu, Tetsuya yang payungnya masih menahan lengan Ken pun langsung memasang kuda-kuda dengan tangan kirinya membentuk pose yang begitu ia kenal dengan baik, _ignite pass._

" _Ignite Pass,"_ gumam Tetsuya lirih sebelum dengan cepat menghantamkan telapak tangan kirinya pada perut Ken.

Tubuh Tetsuya memang kecil dan terlihat rapuh, namun pukulannya yang dipadukan oleh teknik basketnya tersebut sangat mematikan, sehingga saat pukulan _ignite pass_ dari Tetsuya tersebut menghantam perut Ken ia pun mampu membuat Kent terpental ke belakang, beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Ken pun terpental jauh sebelum jatuh tersungkur di tanah.

"EKSTRIIMM!" Teriak pemuda berambut putih sambil meninju udara dengan lengannya yang tidak terluka. "KAU PEMUDA YANG SANGAT EKSTRIM, ORANG ASING! KAU HARUS MASUK KE DALAM KLUB TINJUKU BERSAMA DIA!"

Anak perempuan berusia 13 tahun tersebut menghiraukan teriakan yang pemuda berambut putih itu berikan kepadanya, meski dalam hati Tetsuya merasa senang karena ada seseorang yang menganggapnya sebagai seorang laki-laki meski Tetsuya itu terlahir sebagai anak perempuan di dunia ini. Kemungkinan besar pemuda itu salah mengira akan jenis kelamin Tetsuya karena dirinya mampu memukul Ken sampai terpental jauh seperti itu, _ignite pass_ adalah jurus basket yang sangat berbahaya, baik Aomine dan anggota generasi keajaiban lainnya pun menyutujui hal itu.

Melihat Ken yang masih jatuh tersungkur dan akan bangkit dari posisinya, Tetsuya merasa ia harus menyudahi pertarungan tersebut karena ia yakin kalau berurusan dengan kekuatan fisik dirinya akan kalah telak, dan terlebih lagi pemuda yang masih berteriak seperti orang yang tidak terluka di belakangnya tersebut membutuhkan perawatan sesegera mungkin, untuk itu Tetsuya pun mau tidak mau harus menggunakan ilusinya sekarang ini untuk menyudahi konflik di tempat itu.

Memanggil api kehidupan jenis kabutnya tersebut adalah hal yang tidak lagi merasa sulit Tetsuya lakukan, dengan mudah ia mampu memanggilnya keluar dan menyelimuti tangan kanannya yang kala itu masih memegang pegangan payung putih-indigo miliknya. Anak itu menghiraukan tatapan penuh takjub yang pemuda berambut putih dan Ken tunjukkan kepadanya dengan alasan yang berbeda, ia pun dengan segera menyalurkan api kehidupannya sebelum membuka payung tersebut dengan lebar ke arah depan. Warna putih pada payung yang terbuka itu pun kini berubah warna menjadi indigo dengan kupu-kupu warna ungu pun bermunculan di sana. Dalam benak Tetsuya, anak itu membayangkan sebuah bunga lotus raksasa berwarna putih muncul di bawah pijakan Ken, dan karena api kehidupan yang Tetsuya miliki mempunyai kemampuan khusus untuk menciptakan ilusi nyata maka bunga raksasa tersebut muncul di bawah pijakan Ken.

Baik pemuda berambut putih dan Ken terkejut bukan main akan kemunculan bunga raksasa tersebut di sana, terlebih ketika mahkota bunga lotus yang ada di bawah pijakan Ken tersebut menutup dan membungkus tubuh Ken dari luar, memerangkapnya di dalam bunga itu sebelum Ken mampu bertindak. Teriakan serta sumpah serapah yang Ken berikan kepada Tetsuya tersebut untuk sekali lagi Tetsuya hiraukan, ia lebih memilih untuk fokus mengendalikan api kehidupannya, Tetsuya pun membuat bunga raksasa yang membungkus Ken tersebut menghilang –bersama Ken di dalamnya– dari hadapan mereka berdua dan tak menyisakan apapun di sana, anak itu mengirim Ken pergi jauh-jauh untuk kembali ke tempat asalnya di Kokuyo.

Pertarungan singkat yang tidak terlalu imbang antara Tetsuya dengan Ken pun pada akhirnya berakhir dengan kemenangan di pihak Tetsuya, meski Tetsuya tidak terlalu menyukai kekerasan fisik namun dengan ilusi yang mampu ia kendalikan tersebut setidaknya ia tidak akan membuat Ken terluka parah, di sini Tetsuya menghiraukan pukulan _ignite pass_ yang ia berikan kepada Ken sebelum ia sempat mengirim Ken pergi jauh-jauh dari hadapannya.

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya baik Tetsuya dan pemuda berambut putih itu saling diam, tidak ada yang membuka mulut mereka untuk memulai sebuah pembicaraan. Baik Tetsuya dan pemuda tersebut kelihatannya masih larut dalam pemikiran masing-masing, memikirkan akan apa yang baruan terjadi serta kekuatan unik yang Tetsuya miliki. Dalam hati Tetsuya berharap pemuda tersebut tidak akan mengucapkan apapun yang berhubungan dengan api kehidupan maupun ilusi yang Tetsuya tunjukkan di hadapannya ketika bertarung melawan Ken, Tetsuya tidak ingin memberikan penjelasan panjang lebar mengenai sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ada di dunia nyata ini, dan Tetsuya masih ingin hidup normal meski sesungguhnya ia ini tidak normal –Tetsuya tidak akan pernah mengakui hal ini– seperti apa yang menjadi keinginannya.

Setelah melipat kembali payung peninggalan Elena –yang sekarang menjadi miliknya– Tetsuya pun hampir saja terlonjak karena teriakan pemuda berambut putih itu terdengar membahana.

"EKSTRIM! KAU ADALAH PETARUNG SEJATI, SEBAGAI LAKI-LAKI KAU HARUS BERGABUNG DENGAN KLUB TINJUKU. PERKENALKAN, AKU ADALAH SASAGAWA RYOHEI, KETUA DARI KLUB TINJU SMP NAMIMORI!"

Dan Tetsuya pun mau tidak mau kembali menghela napas panjang kala dirinya merasakan telinganya berdenging karena teriakan pemuda bernama Ryohei tersebut tepat berada di telinganya. Ia harus membawa pemuda ini ke rumah sakit untuk mendapatkan pertolongan.

* * *

Tetsuya tidak habis pikir bagaimana hidupnya bisa berubah 180 derajat dari seorang pemain basket menjadi anak perempuan pengguna api kehidupan jenis kabut serta pemakai ilusi seperti ini, sepertinya Tuhan memiliki rencana tersendiri untuk Tetsuya. Pertemuannya dengan Sasagawa Ryohei tersebut cukup mengesankan. Pada awalnya ia hanya ingin melihat akan apa yang terjadi di salah satu gang perumahan ketika Tetsuya tengah berjalan-jalan dengan Nigou pagi tadi, ia tidak menyangka kalau di tempat itu tengah terjadi perkelahian antara dua remaja laki-laki di mana salah satu dari mereka terlihat tidak normal karena mampu merubah wujudnya menjadi manusia setengah hewan. Andaikata perkelahian tersebut berjalan sebagaimana mestinya, tidak menggunakan perubahan wujud yang Tetsuya yakini tidak pernah terjadi di kalangan orang normal, maka remaja itu akan mengabaikan semua itu dan memilih untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Siapa sangka kalau Tetsuya akan terlibat dengan perkelahian tersebut, bahkan ia pun harus bertarung dengan menggunakan ilusi sebagai pendukungnya karena tidak mungkin Tetsuya menang bila menggunakan kekuatan fisik saja. Anak perempuan itu memiliki tubuh yang ringkih dan juga stamina yang payah, oleh karena itu ia merasa beruntung ada ilusi dan api kehidupan yang berperan penting sebagai pendukung Tetsuya sehingga ia mampu mengalahkan Ken.

Hidupnya sudah jauh dari kata normal sekarang ini, Tetsuya hanya berharap ia tidak akan mengalami kejadian aneh seperti pagi tadi.

Setelah Tetsuya mengantarkan Ryohei ke rumah sakit umum Namimori, anak itu pun segera pergi dari sana, ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun dari pihak Ryohei karena sejujurnya Tetsuya tidak ingin terlibat apapun. Ia pun menggunakan hawa keberadaannya yang sukar dideteksi oleh siapapun –karena saking tipisnya sampai tidak terdeteksi– untuk pergi dari rumah sakit tanpa harus memiliki kekhawatiran seseorang akan mengenalinya maupun mencegatnya. Meski Tetsuya sedikit penasaran akan banyaknya murid SMP Namimori yang ia temui di sepanjang lobi dan koridor rumah sakit, anak itu tidak ambil pusing akan masalah itu.

"Pagi ini benar-benar sangat aneh, Nigou," kata Tetsuya kepada anjing kecilnya yang berjalan di samping kaki Tetsuya, keduanya kini sudah berada di jalanan selepas mengantarkan Ryohei. Kini Tetsuya pun meneruskan kembali perjalanannya, atau lebih tepatnya ingin kembali ke rumahnya sebelum para pelayan sadar kalau Tetsuya menghilang.

Nigou yang mengerti akan perkataan Tetsuya tersebut memberikan gonggongan lucu kepada Tetsuya yang menyatakan kalau ia setuju dengan Tetsuya, membuat sang Majikan tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Aku ingin sekali melupakan kejadian tadi dan beranggapan tidak ada yang terjadi, sayangnya aku sulit melakukan hal itu. Kurasa kalau Aomine-kun atau bahkan Akashi-kun ada di tempat ini bersama kita, mereka akan mengatakan kalau seharusnya aku tidak terlibat dalam perkelahian seperti tadi, rasanya hanya akan menjadi beban dan sangat sulit untuk dilepas," gumam Tetsuya, kali ini lebih kepada dirinya sendiri daripada kepada Nigou. Meski demikian, Nigou pun menanggapi ucapan Tetsuya dengan gonggongan lucu seperti biasanya.

Dibandingkan Aomine, Akashi pasti adalah sosok yang akan menasihati Tetsuya kalau berkelahi itu tidak baik untuk Tetsuya lakukan karena ia bisa terluka parah atau lebih tepatnya meninggal, terlebih lagi Tetsuya sekarang ini bukanlah laki-laki seperti dulu melainkan seorang perempuan. Bagi Tetsuya, menjadi seorang laki-laki maupun perempuan tidak ada bedanya, keduanya sama-sama akan dinasihati oleh Akashi kalau dirinya tidak boleh berkelahi. Kaptennya tersebut memang orang yang terlalu over protektif, Tetsuya menggeleng kepalanya karena itu. Mengingat sosok sahabatnya itu membuat Tetsuya semakin merindukan kehidupan pertamanya, ia ingin sekali kembali ke masa-masa dirinya tidak sendirian seperti sekarang ini, di kehidupan pertamanya ia memiliki sekelompok teman yang baik di mana ia bisa mengandalkan mereka untuk dapat menopang Tetsuya, begitu berbeda di tempat ini karena Tetsuya tidak memiliki siapa-siapa.

Seraya berjalan ia pun menatap langit biru yang terbentang luas di atas. Tetsuya ingin memiliki teman seperti dulu, sehingga dengan begitu Tetsuya tidak akan lagi merasa kesepian seperti sekarang ini. Gadis itu pun menghela napas panjang karena merasa jiwanya sedikit lelah akibat pemikirannya tersebut, ia pun tersenyum singkat kepada Nigou yang mana terlihat sedikit khawatir karena Tetsuya terlihat lesu secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Nigou, kau tidak perlu khawatir padaku," ujar Tetsuya dengan lembut sebelum dirinya menghentikan langkah kakinya. Perlahan Tetsuya pun berjongkok, ia pun membelai kepala Nigou sampai moncong Nigou mengendus telapak tangan kanannya. "Aku hanya merasa sedikit lelah, lebih baik kita segera pulang ke rumah sehingga aku bisa beristirahat."

Setelah mengusap lembut kepala Nigou ia pun segera berdiri dari posisinya. Pada saat yang sama Tetsuya pun bertemu dengan seorang remaja laki-laki yang bertubuh sedikit lebih tinggi dari dirinya –namun lebih pendek bila dibandingkan anak laki-laki seusianya– dengan rambut jabrik berwarna cokelat tengah berlari dari arah yang berlawanan. Remaja itu terlihat begitu tergesa-tergesa untuk menuju rumah sakit yang baru saja Tetsuya tinggalkan di belakang, melihat dari seragam yang remaja itu kenakan, kemungkinan besar remaja itu ingin mengunjungi seseorang –yang mungkin saja temannya– yang tengah dirawat di rumah sakit. Tidak ada yang aneh dari sosok remaja itu menurut Tetsuya, hanya saja aura yang dipancarkan oleh remaja laki-laki tersebut membuat Tetsuya serasa terpanggil, dan secara tidak langsung ia pun menoleh ke belakang demi mengikuti sosok yang tengah terburu-buru tersebut menggunakan matanya. Tetsuya meletakkan tangan kanannya pada dadanya, ia merasa hangat secara tiba-tiba, seperti tubuhnya diselimuti oleh selimut tebal yang nyaman di musim dingin, tapi hal itu ia hiraukan sebagai fenomena normal ketika angin dingin namun hangat pada saat yang sama menerpa sosoknya. Tetsuya tidak mengenal sosok pemuda berambut kecoklatan yang terlihat panik tersebut, oleh karenanya ia menghiraukan instingnya yang ingin memberitahukan kepada Tetsuya kalau ia harus mengikuti pemuda tersebut. Menghela napas singkat, anak itu pun memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Sayangnya Tetsuya tidak menyadari akan adanya seorang balita yang mengenakan setelan jas hitam lengkap dengan topi fedora berwarna senada menoleh ke arahnya dari belakang setelah Tetsuya kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Sepasang mata hitam milik balita yang menggunakan bahu remaja laki-laki yang berpapasan dengan Tetsuya sebagai tempat duduk tersebut terus menatap Tetsuya, tanpa berkedip sekali pun, atau tanpa emosi yang terlintas di sana. Kelihatannya balita bertopi fedora tersebut bukanlah balita yang biasa, karena Tetsuya merasakan betapa berbahayanya aura yang menguar dari dalam sosok kecil tersebut meski Tetsuya tidak tahu dari mana aura tersebut datang dan bagaimana juga ia bisa merasakan adanya sepasang mata yang mengamatinya. Semuanya terjadi begitu tiba-tiba sampai membuat Tetsuya tidak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mencerna akan apa yang terjadi.

Tidak mau terlalu berlama-lama berada di tempat itu, Tetsuya pun kembali meneruskan berjalan. Tidak jarang anak itu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri karena aura mengintimidasi yang Tetsuya rasakan beberapa saat yang lalu, yang entah kenapa begitu mengingatkannya pada Akashi ketika kepribadiannya yang super arogan dan juga dingin tersebut muncul ke permukaan. Sedikit pemikiran gila pun terlintas kalau yang menatapnya tadi adalah Akashi, sayangnya secepat pemikiran itu muncul maka cepat pula menghilangnya, pasalnya Tetsuya sangat yakin kalau Akashi dan yang lainnya tidak akan muncul di tempat ini. Insting Tetsuya mengatakan itu.

Dunia tempat Tetsuya tinggal saat ini begitu berbeda dengan dunia tempat Tetsuya tinggal pada kehidupannya yang pertama. Semuanya mungkin terlihat begitu sama, mulai dari tahun serta nama-nama tempat yang ada di dunia ini, bahkan persitiwa bersejarah seperti perang dunia pertama dan kedua serta lainnya pun juga sama. Yang membedakan adalah keberadaan Tetsuya dan juga orang-orang yang ia kenal di kehidupannya yang pertama. Di tempat ini tidak ada yang namanya grup basket yang bernama generasi keajaiban, bahkan Tetsuya pun sama sekali tidak menemukan rumahnya ketika ia mengunjungi alamatnya yang dulu. Tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau semuanya itu begitu berbeda namun juga tidak pada saat yang sama, Tetsuya hanya bisa beradaptasi untuk tinggal dalam dunia barunya tersebut bila ia ingin bertahan hidup, pun dengan semakin cepat ia menerima kenyataan yang ada maka akan semakin mudahnya hidupnya bergulir nanti.

Masih berjalan beriringan dengan Nigou –yang begitu diselimuti oleh semangat tingkat tinggi– yang ada di sampingnya, tanpa ia sadari Tetsuya mengarahkan tatapannya pada sosok seorang pemuda yang berjalan dari arah berlawanan. Tetsuya tidak mengenal siapa pemuda berambut hitam tersebut maupun bagaimana instingnya menyuruh Tetsuya untuk menatap lurus ke arahnya, namun yang jelas Tetsuya mengamati kalau pemuda tersebut memiliki kekuatan yang besar, jauh lebih besar daripada Tetsuya sendiri. Pemuda itu bertubuh tinggi dan cukup terlihat kekar dibalik kemeja putih lengan panjang dengan celana formal hitam yang ia kenakan, ia juga memiliki gakuran hitam yang diletakkan di atas kedua bahu tegapnya di mana pada lengan kirinya tersemat sebuah pita besar berwarna merah yang bertuliskan "ketua komite kedisiplinan".

Tetsuya merasakan otaknya blank ketika tanpa sengaja kedua mata birunya bertemu langsung dengan biru kelabu milik pemuda itu ketika mereka berjalan berpapasan. Ekspresi keduanya sama sekali tidak berubah, di mana Tetsuya masih berekspresi begitu datar seperti biasanya dan pemuda itu begitu dingin dengan kemarahan tersemat di dalamnya. Mereka tidak saling tegur sapa ketika keduanya bertemu mata, bahkan detik berikutnya mereka pun terus berjalan ke tempat yang ingin mereka tuju masing-masing –berlawanan arah– tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Bagi Tetsuya yang sebenarnya tidak mengetahui apapun yang terjadi di tempat ini, ia memiliki firasat kalau dirinya akan bertemu lagi dengan orang-orang yang barusan ia temui tadi dalam waktu tidak lama ini. Tanpa ia sadari, Tetsuya pun mengeratkan genggamannya pada payung milik Elena saat ia terus berjalan lurus ke depan bersama Nigou yang ada di sampingnya. Ia harus segera tiba di rumah.

* * *

AN: Bayangkan saja penampilan fisik dari Nagi/Chrome/Tetsuya di kehidupannya yang kedua ini seperti versi baik Ciel Phantomhive dengan dua mata sewarna dari Kuroshitsuji. Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca fanfik ini

Author: Sky


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, sementara Katekyo Hitman Reborn adalah milik Amano Akira. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari pembuatan fanfik ini

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, reincarnation, violence, etc

Rating: T

Genre: Adventure

* * *

 **BLOOMING MISTY**

 **By**

 **Sky**

* * *

Apa yang terjadi hari ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah Tetsuya prediksikan sebelumnya, seperti menolong Sasagawa Ryohei dari pemukulan siswa SMP Kokuyo sampai Tetsuya harus menggunakan payung peninggalan Elena untuk bertarung. Ini kali pertama Tetsuya harus bertarung menggunakan ilusi, dan sesungguhnya Tetsuya sendiri terkejut kalau dirinya bisa melakukan hal itu mengingat betapa lemahnya fisik Tetsuya tersebut serta betapa sulitnya menggabungkan ilusi dengan kekuatan fisik. Rasanya seperti dirinya berubah menjadi sosok yang lain, seperti Kuroko Tetsuya ketika dirinya berada dalam sebuah pertandingan basket dengan bola berwarna oranye menjadi fokus perhatiannya seperti dulu. Meski demikian, Tetsuya merasa senang karena ia bisa menolong Ryohei dari takdir terburuknya, setidaknya dengan bantuan yang Tetsuya berikan ia tidak terluka terlalu parah, atau setidaknya pemuda itu mampu menghindari beberapa tulangnya patah karena serangan Ken yang begitu kuat tersebut.

Berbicara mengenai Ken, Tetsuya sendiri begitu penasaran akan bagaimana seorang manusia bisa berubah wujud menyerupai binatang ketika mereka memasang sebuah taring hewan di dalam mulutnya, hal ini mengingatkan Tetsuya dengan video game yang pernah ia mainkan sebelumnya. Namun, apa yang ia lihat sebelumnya bukanlah sebuah permainan dunia nyata, karena impaknya begitu nyata, Ryohei adalah bukti nyata dari penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh Ken dan mungkin akan mendapatkan kemungkinan terburuk –seperti koma di rumah sakit selama beberapa hari– bila Tetsuya tidak datang menolongnya. Bila manusia berubah menjadi binatang saja bukanlah hal yang aneh lagi, berarti orang yang memiliki api kehidupan serta menggunakannya dalam kehidupan sehari-hari bukanlah hal yang aneh juga, seperti Tetsuya sebagai contohnya. Tetsuya pernah membaca tulisan Elena yang ia temukan di dalam bukunya mengenai apa itu api kehidupan.

Pada kenyataannya setiap mahluk hidup memiliki api kehidupan dalam tubuh mereka dalam bentuk pasif, tetapi kurang dari lima persen saja dari keseluruhan yang mampu mengaktifkan api kehidupan serta memanfaatkannya dengan baik, itu artinya api kehidupan di dunia ini adalah hal yang begitu normal meski tidak banyak orang yang mengetahuinya. Entah mengapa ketika Tetsuya memikirkan hal ini dirinya merasakan senyuman kecil mereka pada bibirnya dan juga lega, apapun yang normal dalam kamus Tetsuya merupakan pertanda yang baik, meski sesungguhnya Tetsuya sendiri sudah memasrahkan diri kalau dirinya akan menjadi seseorang yang tidak normal dalam kehidupan keduanya.

Sejak dulu impian Tetsuya itu sangatlah sederhana, yaitu menjadi seseorang yang tidak terlalu istimewa serta tidak terlalu menonjol, dalam artian lain adalah seorang yang normal. Mungkin normal dalam artian lain setelah Tetsuya tahu kalau dirinya memiliki kekuatan ilusi serta api kehidupan, dan jangan lupakan pada kemampuan Tetsuya ketika ia masih menjadi Kuroko Tetsuya ia bawa sampai ia menjadi Hiwatari Nagi sekarang ini. Gadis kecil itu pun memejamkan kedua matanya seraya menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran tempat tidurnya, Tetsuya terlahir sebagai seorang anak perempuan yang bernama Hiwatari Nagi, tetapi sampai saat ini Tetsuya masih belum bisa menyebut dirinya selain sebagai Kuroko Tetsuya, mungkin dalam bentuk lain lebih tepatnya. Ia tidak masalah akan hal itu, atau lebih tepatnya Tetsuya sudah mampu menerima keadaannya sedikit demi sedikit meski sebelumnya ia sulit sekali menerimanya. Kunci dari kebahagiaan dirinya adalah menerima dirinya apa adanya, tanpa penyangkalan maupun bertarung dengan dirinya.

Tetsuya menerima dirinya mendapatkan kesempatan kedua sehingga ia terlahir lagi di dunia ini. Ia juga menerima kalau dirinya berbeda dengan orang pada umumnya karena kemampuannya untuk menggunakan dan memanipulasi ilusi, serta dirinya juga masuk dalam kategori manusia yang memiliki api kehidupan aktif. Namun, menjadi seorang anak perempuan itu sulit sekali Tetsuya terima. Semua ini dikarenakan Tetsuya sering menganggap dirinya sebagai laki-laki, ia hidup selama 20 tahun pada kehidupan pertamanya sebagai seorang laki-laki, dan tentu akan menjadi 33 tahun sebagai laki-laki andaikan Kuroko Tetsuya itu hidup. Sayangnya hal yang terakhir ini tidak lebih dari sebuah angan-angan saja, ia adalah seorang Hiwatari Nagi sekarang ini, Hiwatari Nagi yang terlahir sebagai seorang anak perempuan tetapi dengan jiwa seorang laki-laki bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Dewi keberuntungan sepertinya tidak pernah berpihak kepada Tetsuya, anak itu berpikir untuk sesaat lamanya.

"Meski terasa begitu sulit untuk diterima, tetapi ini adalah hidupku yang sekarang. Mungkin akan lebih baiknya kalau aku menjadi diri sendiri, Nagi adalah Tetsuya dan Tetsuya adalah Nagi," gumam Tetsuya pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku adalah Tetsuya dan juga Nagi pada saat yang sama."

Suaranya yang terdengar lirih tersebut tak mampu didengar oleh siapapun kecuali Tetsuya sendiri, tidak hanya karena ruangan besar itu hanya dihuni oleh Tetsuya seorang, tetapi hawa keberadaannya yang tipis akan membuat orang lain merasa kesulitan untuk menyadari keberadaannya maupun mendengar suaranya.

Dari pemikiran yang sudah ia miliki sebelum-sebelum ini, anak berambut biru gelap pendek itu pun pada akhirnya memiliki sebuah tekat yaitu ia harus menjadi diri sendiri. Ia tidak lagi akan menganggap dirinya sebagai laki-laki maupun perempuan, namun sebuah kesatuan yaitu Kuroko Tetsuya – Hiwatari Nagi, tidak lebih maupun kurang dari semua itu. Bibirnya berkedut untuk sesaat ketika jalan pikirannya tersebut dapat diterima oleh hatinya, bahkan bulatnya tekat yang Tetsuya miliki tersebut membuat semangatnya bergemuruh, lebih dari biasanya. Anak itu pun membuka kedua telapak tangannya yang terkepal, ia pun mengonsentrasikan dirinya pada energi yang ada dalam tubuhnya untuk membuatnya menjadi nyata serta menuju permukaan kulitnya, dan satu detik kemudian telapak tangan yang kosong tersebut kini memiliki api kehidupan berwarna biru indigo yang muncul di atasnya. Api kehidupan tersebut terlihat begitu jernih, biru indigo jernih serta berselimut biru yang cemerlang, dan tanpa Tetsuya sadari pun ia bisa merasakan betapa kuatnya api kehidupan yang terpancar dari kedua telapak tangannya tersebut.

 _Semakin kuat tekat seseorang, maka semakin kuat pula api kehidupan yang mereka hasilkan._ Tetsuya teringat akan tulisan yang Elena guratkan pada buku yang ia miliki, dan dari sini Tetsuya pun menyadari kalau tekatnya untuk menerima dirinya sendiri memang begitu kuat sehingga dirinya mampu menghasilkan api kehidupan yang begitu kuat dan juga murni seperti ini. Anak itu tidak ingat sudah berapa lama ia melakukan hal ini, menunjukkan api kehidupannya pada dunia di dalam kamar pribadi milik Tetsuya tanpa orang lain ketahui, begitu kuat serta cemerlang, sebuah kemurnian yang tidak bisa dipungkiri oleh pengguna api kehidupan yang aktif. Tidak sedetik pun Tetsuya mengalihkan pandangannya dari dua api kehidupan berjenis sama yang ia hasilkan, ia masih merasa takjub akan apa yang ia lakukan serta hanya di kehidupan inilah Tetsuya melakukannya. Dari buku milik Elena, Tetsuya mengetahui api kehidupan dibedakan menjadi dua kategori umum, yaitu api kehidupan yang berasal dari langit dan juga api kehidupan yang berasal dari bumi. Api milik Tetsuya adalah api kehidupan tipe kabut, merupakan salah satu bagian api kehidupan dari langit. Di samping api tipe kabut seperti milik Tetsuya, dalam api yang berasal dari langit juga memiliki enam tipe lainnya, yaitu tipe langit, matahari, awan, hujan, petir, dan juga badai. Dari keseluruhannya, masing-masing memiliki dua karakteristik yang berbeda dan hal ini didasarkan dari pemilik api kehidupan itu sendiri. Karakteristik api kehidupan klasik dan juga api kehidupan intervasi.

Dalam kasus Tetsuya, api kehidupannya merupakan jenis api kehidupan kabut bertipe intervasi. Tetsuya bukanlah seorang yang ekstrovert seperti pengguna api kehidupan kabut klasik, dan ketika anak itu menggunakan api kehidupannya dirinya condong memeluk api kehidupan itu sendiri serta menariknya ke dalam, itulah yang membuat Tetsuya menjadi tipe pengguna api kehidupan kabut dalam jenis intervasi. Sesungguhnya Tetsuya sendiri tidak terlalu paham akan penjelasan yang Elena tuliskan dalam bukunya, mengingat bahasa Italia yang Tetsuya kuasai tidak terlalu bagus. Namun, yang membuat Tetsuya percaya kalau dirinya adalah seorang intervasi adalah penjelasan Elena mengenai seseorang yang bernama Daemon begitu berbeda dengan Tetsuya, dan hal itu pun menurutnya cukup menarik untuk ia kupas lebih dalam lagi.

"Andai saja aku bisa bertemu dengan Spade-san, mungkin aku bisa belajar lebih banyak darinya," kata Tetsuya lagi, yang lagi-lagi ditujukan kepada dirinya.

Kedua mata biru milik anak itu terus-terusan menatap kedua api kehidupan tipe kabut yang ia lepaskan di udara. Dan birunya warna api tersebut tanpa sengaja mempengaruhi kedua pupil milik Tetsuya, menghipnotisnya untuk beberapa saat lamanya sebelum kedua iris Tetsuya membesar dan warna biru yang ada di kedua matanya tersebut bertambah lebih terang dari sebelumnya. Andaikata Tetsuya tengah menghadap cermin sekarang ini, tentu ia akan terkejut dengan pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya, karena pembesaran pupil miliknya dengan warna yang lebih terang dari warna mata yang sebelumnya adalah tanda mata kaisar milik Kuroko Tetsuya bangkit seperti yang pernah terjadi di kehidupan pertamanya. Tetsuya tidak menyadari hal ini, karena sedetik ia mengamati api kehidupan yang ia ciptakan, dan detik berikutnya Tetsuya hanya bisa melihat gelap untuk beberapa saat lamanya.

* * *

 _Warna gelap yang menyelimuti pandangan Tetsuya pun kini mulai pudar karena cahaya yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai masuk ke dalam matanya, memberikan penerangan bagi Tetsuya sehingga anak itu bisa melihat lurus ke depan, serta pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya._

" _Aku ada di mana?" Tanya Tetsuya pada dirinya sendiri, anak itu pun menoleh ke kanan dan kiri untuk melihat ada di mana dirinya sekarang karena saat itu Tetsuya sadari dirinya sudah tidak berada di dalam kamarnya seperti beberapa saat yang lalu._

 _Anak itu tengah berdiri di hadapan sebuah tangga di dalam bangunan yang sama sekali tidak ia kenali, sepertinya bangunan tersebut sudah tidak berpenghuni dan bertahun-tahun ditinggalkan oleh manusia. Tetsuya melihat banyak sampah berserakan di mana-mana, pun dengan puing-puing bangunan serta gorden warna merah yang sobek di sana-sini. Ketika Tetsuya menoleh ke arah jendela, ia pun mengemukan kaca jendela yang seharusnya terpasang pada bingkainya pun kini sudah tidak ada di sana. Ia benar-benar penasaran mengapa dirinya bisa berpindah tempat dalam waktu yang begitu cepat, karena ingatan terakhir yang Tetsuya miliki adalah dirinya tengah berada di dalam kamarnya yang ada di rumah besar kediamanan Hiwatari._

 _Bangunan tersebut cukup menyeramkan, dan andaikata Tetsuya seorang yang penakut pasti anak itu akan segera berlari keluar dari tempat itu, meninggalkannya tanpa mau berada di sana barang sedetik pun. Namun, rasa penasaran pun menyelimuti sosok mungil berambut biru tersebut, sehingga gadis kecil itu pun memutuskan untuk menaiki tangga yang akan membawanya ke lantai atas. Di samping itu, insting yang Tetsuya miliki pun menyuruh anak itu untuk menaiki tangga tersebut. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang perlu Tetsuya lihat dan apapun itu tidak membiarkan Tetsuya untuk pergi begitu saja tanpa melihatnya terlebih dahulu, oleh karenanya Tetsuya pun segera beranjak untuk menuju ke sana._

 _Langkah demi langkah pun Tetsuya ambil, dirinya begitu berhati-hati saat menaiki anak tangga tersebut karena ia takut terjatuh begitu saja, bangunan tersebut sudah tak terawat sehingga Tetsuya yakin tidak sekokoh dulu, dan bila dirinya salah langkah maka sudah bisa dipastikan ia akan terjatuh begitu saja. Tetsuya tidak tahu bagaimana dirinya bisa berada di tempat ini, namun terluka di tempat asing seperti ini adalah apa yang ingin ia hindari. Setibanya Tetsuya di sebuah ruangan yang ia yakini berupa teater atau sesuatu seperti itu ketika tempat ini masih jaya, ia mendengar beberapa suara keras seperti adanya sebuah perkelahian di ruangan itu. Penasaran, Tetsuya pun semakin masuk ke dalam dan ia pun menemukan beberapa mahkota dari bunga sakura berterbangan di tempat itu._

" _Sakura?" Tanya Tetsuya pada dirinya sendiri, anak itu mengulurkan tangan ke depan ketika beberapa buliran bunga sakura tersebut menyambut kedatangannya, bahkan sebuah kelopak warna merah muda dari bunga asli Jepang itu pun mendarat pada permukaan tangan Tetsuya yang terbuka._

 _Kali ini rasa penasaran Tetsuya semakin tinggi karena tiba-tiba saja Tetsuya berada di tempat seperti ini serta menemukan dirinya dihujani oleh bunga Sakura. Namun, semua itu tidak sebanding dengan apa yang tersaji di hadapannya. Tetsuya bisa merasakan kedua matanya terbuka sedikit lebih lebar saat ia melihat perkelahian oleh dua orang pemuda yang sama sekali tidak Tetsuya kenali tengah terjadi di hadapannya, sebuah perkelahian yang terlihat begitu tidak seimbang karena pemuda berambut hitam tersebut terlihat tidak sehat serta kewalahan ketika menghadapi lawannya. Seperti hujan mahkota merah muda bunga sakura ini membuat pemuda itu semakin sakit, tapi tidak mungkin hal seperti ini terjadi. Tetsuya tidak pernah mendengar seseorang yang alergi dengan bunga sakura._

 _Pemuda berambut biru gelap terikat seperti pucuk nanas itu menghajar habis-habisan seorang pemuda berambut hitam. Ketika Tetsuya mendekat tanpa diketahui oleh dua orang pemuda itu, Tetsuya menemukan kalau pemuda yang tengah berlutut akibat rambutnya digenggam oleh pemuda berambut biru itu adalah orang sama yang berpapasan dengan Tetsuya ketika anak itu meninggalkan rumah sakit pagi tadi. Dan melihat ekspresi yang pemuda berambut hitam tersebut, sepertinya ia terlihat tidak sehat, mungkin kah ia sakit dan terus memaksakan diri untuk menghadapi pemuda berambut biru itu?_

" _Kufufufu... sepertinya Hibari Kyoya yang dirumorkan sangat kuat itu tidak lebih dari seorang lemah yang bermulut besar," pemuda berambut biru tersebut berucap, tanpa basa-basi lagi ia pun menghantamkan lutut kanannya pada kepala pemuda yang bernama Hibari tersebut sampai Hibari terjungkal ke belakang setelahnya dengan mulut dan hidung yang berlumuran darah._

 _Tetsuya mengeluarkan suara penuh keterkejutan, cukup keras untuk didengar oleh dua orang pemuda tersebut, tetapi anehnya mereka berdua tidak menyadari Tetsuya ada di sana. Satu hal yang tidak Tetsuya sukai adalah kekerasan, dan adegan kekerasan yang tersaji di hadapannya tersebut membuat perut Tetsuya mual. Bahkan tak jarang Tetsuya menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua jemari tangannya ketika pemuda berambut biru tersebut kembali menghajar Hibari_ – _yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun pada saat itu_ – _sampai Hibari babak belur dan terluka parah, lebih dari sebelumnya. Bau anyir darah yang bercampur dengan wanginya bunga sakura membuat Tetsuya semakin mual. Tanpa Tetsuya sadari, kedua kakinya pun menuntun anak itu untuk maju ke depan. Ia baru saja akan menyentuh bahu pemuda berambut biru tersebut sebelum sebuah tangan menangkap lengannya dari belakang, membuat Tetsuya menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang ikal panjang yang mengenakan gaun berwarna putih tengah berdiri di sana. Wanita itu tersenyum kepada Tetsuya, begitu lembut namun juga misterius pada saat yang sama, dan wanita itu pun juga meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya sendiri, menyuruh Tetsuya untuk tidak melakukan apapun._

 _Anehnya Tetsuya tidak bisa berontak karena itu, dan ketika ia akan membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya pada wanita itu, sebuah cahaya yang begitu terang dan sangat menyilaukan menyinari tempat di mana mereka berada, membuat Tetsuya buta untuk beberapa saat lamanya. Anak itu pun memejamkan kedua matanya untuk menghindari semua hal tersebut._

* * *

Ketika Tetsuya membuka kedua matanya untuk yang kedua kalinya, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah langit-langit kamarnya dan ia tengah berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Tetsuya tidak berada di sebuah gedung yang terbengkalai, tidak menyaksikan seorang yang bernama Hibari tengah dihajar habis-habisan, maupun dengan sosok wanita berambut pirang yang menyuruhnya diam. Tetsuya tidak pergi ke mana-mana, ia masih tiduran di atas tempat tidur dan tersadar dari lamunannya, atau sesuatu yang barusan ia lihat tanpa bisa ia sadari apa itu.

Tetsuya pun menyadari kalau dirinya berkeringat dan napasnya tersengal-sengal, bahkan tenaganya pun juga terasa begitu terkuras, seperti Tetsuya baru saja melakukan lari maraton keliling kota sebelum kemudian pingsan di tempat akibat kelelahan, tapi perumpamaan itu sangatlah tidak sesuai dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang ini, karena Tetsuya tidak pernah beranjak keluar dari dalam kamarnya apalagi melakukan lari maraton seperti dalam angannya tersebut. Semuanya terasa aneh, penglihatan yang barusan Tetsuya lihat sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Tetsuya ingin sekali mengatakan kalau apa yang ia lihat barusan tidak lebih dari sebuah mimpi buruk belaka yang tidak terjadi dalam kehidupan nyata, tetapi sebanyak apapun Tetsuya menyangkal hal itu hatinya tidak sependapat akan apa yang ia pikirkan, malahan hati Tetsuya mengatakan kalau apa yang ia lihat sebelumnya adalah sebuah hal yang tengah terjadi sekarang ini dan seharusnya Tetsuya berada di tempat itu. Penglihatannya tersebut merupakan sebuah pertanda, sesuatu yang harus Tetsuya ketahui karena hal itu akan bersangkutan dengan hidup Tetsuya kelak.

 _Penglihatan ke masa depan, entah kenapa hal ini malah semakin mirip dengan sebuah cerita konyol yang tidak memiliki akhir,_ pikir Tetsuya kepada dirinya. Anak itu pun memejamkan kedua matanya untuk beberapa saat lamanya, mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya kalau apa yang ia lihat hanyalah sebuah mimpi meski hatinya bergemuruh tidak setuju. Andaikata apa yang ia lihat barusan memang terjadi sekarang ini, memang Tetsuya bisa apa untuk mencegahnya? Terlebih lagi Tetsuya juga tidak mengenal mereka berdua.

Pemuda berambut hitam yang terlihat tengah sakit ketika bunga sakura berjatuhan kepadanya tersebut bernama Hibari Kyoya –pemuda berambut biru menyebut namanya sebagai Hibari Kyoya–, pemuda sama yang Tetsuya lihat secara tidak sengaja ketika ia berpapasan dengannya. Sementara pemuda berambut biru yang tengah menghajar Hibari itu juga entah kenapa rasanya begitu familier dengan Tetsuya, seperti Tetsuya tahu siapa orang itu namun pada saat yang sama ia tidak mengenalnya. Tapi...

"Siapa wanita berambut pirang itu?" Tanya Tetsuya dengan suara sedikit keras, ia pun membuka kedua matanya sebelum bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

Wanita berambut pirang tadi adalah satu-satunya orang yang menyadari keberadaan Tetsuya, bahkan ia juga merupakan satu-satunya orang yang mampu menyentuh Tetsuya ketika ia berada dalam benaknya tadi. Tetsuya tidak mengenal wanita itu, atau setidaknya tidak seperti dengan dua orang pemuda yang tengah berkelahi tersebut. Oleh karena itu tidak heran lagi kalau Tetsuya merasa penasaran, dirinya ingin tahu siapa wanita tersebut dan bagaimana ia bisa muncul dalam penglihatannya. Tetsuya pun memeluk kedua lututnya dan mendekatkannya pada dadanya seraya meletakkan dagunya pada kedua lutut tersebut, tatapan anak itu pun kini terarah pada sebuah buku tua bersampul kulit warna kecoklatan yang ada di meja nakasnya, buku itu adalah buku yang ia dapatkan dari toko barang antik milik Kawahira, buku catatan milik Elena yang selama ini membantu Tetsuya untuk menggunakan ilusi serta api kehidupan kabutnya tersebut.

Kesal, itulah perasaan yang Tetsuya rasakan sekarang ini, ditambah pula dengan perasaan khawatir sekaligus penasaran maka lengkap sudah penderitaannya untuk hari ini. Tetsuya bisa menjelaskan mengapa ia merasa kesal maupun penasaran, tapi dengan perasaan khawatir? Sama sekali tidak beralasan. Mungkin kah Tetsuya khawatir dengan keadaan Hibari Kyoya yang tengah dihajar oleh pemuda berambut biru yang ia lihat dalam penglihatannya? Tidak masuk akal, Tetsuya tidak mengenal siapa itu Hibari meski ia pernah melihatnya sekali pada hari ini. Tapi, lagi-lagi dada Tetsuya bergemuruh hebat setelah ia mendapatkan penglihatan tersebut, seperti instingnya memberitahu kalau sesuatu yang berbahaya tengah terjadi di kota ini, dan apapun yang terjadi tersebut akan mempengaruhi hidup Tetsuya baik ia menyukainya maupun tidak.

"Ini benar-benar menyebalkan," ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

Melihat hatinya tidak bisa tenang kalau ia berdiam diri seperti sekarang dan tidak melakukan apapun, Tetsuya pun memutuskan untuk bergerak serta pergi menuju tempat yang ada dalam penglihatannya. Tetsuya tahu kalau ia begitu bodoh karena menuruti penglihatan yang ia dapat, mengingat apa yang ia lihat itu belum tentu sebuah kenyataan dan mungkin saja tidak lebih dari sebuah delusi, tetapi Tetsuya tidak menyukai ketidakpastian yang hatinya rasakan sekarang ini. Oleh karena itu, untuk kali kedua pada hari ini Tetsuya pun akan menuruti kata hatinya.

Ia pun segera turun dari tempat tidurnya, menghiraukan bagaimana tubuhnya menggigil perlahan ketika kakinya yang tak mengenakan alas kaki barang sedikit pun menyentuh lantai dingin yang tak berkarpet. Tetsuya menghiraukan itu, ia segera mengambil payung milik Elena –yang sekarang menjadi miliknya– dan juga sebuah tas ransel kecil yang berisi kotak pertolongan pertama serta sebotol air, insting Tetsuya mengatakan kalau ia akan membutuhkan benda-benda itu sehingga ia pun membawanya, setelahnya ia pun segera mengenakan sepatu kets berwarna putih dan tidak lupa dengan sebuah topi serta membawa peta. Untuk barang yang terakhir ini Tetsuya yakin ia sangat membutuhkannya, mengingat anak itu baru berada di kota ini sejak tiga bulan yang lalu, artinya kemungkinan besar Tetsuya bisa tersesat kapan saja.

Ketika anak itu berada di ambang pintu kamarnya, tiba-tiba saja ia teringat pada pakaian yang dikenakan oleh pemuda berambut biru yang ada dalam penglihatannya. Pemuda itu mengenakan seragam sekolah berwarna hijau tua, baju yang sama dengan yang Ken kenakan ketika mereka bertarung satu sama lain pagi tadi. Sepertinya hal ini bukanlah sebuah kebetulan semata, kalau memang pemuda itu memiliki hubungan dengan Ken pasti pemuda itu adalah salah seorang murid SMP Kokuyo yang melakukan penyerangan terhadap murid SMP Namimori, tidak salah lagi. Tetsuya pernah mencuri dengar dari beberapa pelayan yang bekerja di rumahnya mengenai rumor geng kecil yang menakutkan dari SMP Kokuyo, mereka mengatakan kalau geng tersebut membuat taman bermain Kokuyo yang sudah bertahun-tahun ditelantarkan oleh pihak pemerintah kota Kokuyo sebagai markas mereka, dan bila tempat yang Tetsuya lihat dalam penglihatannya merupakan tempat yang sama, yaitu taman bermain Kokuyo, berarti tujuan Tetsuya sekarang ini adalah taman bermain Kokuyo.

"Semoga tebakanku tersebut tidak salah," ujar Tetsuya pada dirinya sendiri. "Karena kalau salah maka aku tidak akan bisa tiba dengan tepat waktu."

Tetsuya pun segera membuka peta yang tadi ia ambil dari lemari bukunya, dengan sabar ia segera mencari letak kota Kokuyo yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari Namimori, bahkan Tetsuya sendiri merasa beruntung karena di dalam peta yang tengah ia baca tersebut dirinya menemukan letak taman bermain Kokuyo juga. Melihat tahun yang tertera pada sudut kanan atas peta itu, tidak heran kalau taman bermain Kokuyo masih tercantum di dalamnya karena peta ini adalah keluaran tahun lama. Bagi Tetsuya hal tersebut tidak masalah, asalkan tempatnya itu jelas dengan koordinat yang sesuai ia pun bisa membayangkan di mana letak tempat yang dimaksud. Tetsuya tidak berencana untuk berjalan kaki menuju ke taman bermain Kokuyo ataupun menggunakan kendaraan umum, ia tidak membutuhkan semua itu karena api kehidupan jenis kabut bisa digunakan untuk memindahkan sesuatu ke sebuah tempat yang berbeda, seperti yang pernah Tetsuya lakukan kepada Ken pagi tadi.

Buku Elena yang menjadi panduan bagi Tetsuya memberikan sebuah informasi kalau untuk melakukan ilusi tingkat tinggi maka seorang ilusionis seperti dirinya membutuhkan medium yang kuat untuk menyalurkan api kehidupan kabut. Medium yang dimaksud harus terbuat dari metal khusus sehingga benda tersebut mampu menahan tekanan yang berasal dari api kehidupan, dalam kasus Tetsuya ia memiliki payung Elena sebagai medium yang dimaksud, namun Tetsuya sendiri ragu apakah benda itu mampu menahan kekuatan anak itu dengan kondisinya yang begitu rapuh. Andai saja Tetsuya tidak pernah membaca bagian terakhir mengenai payung milik Elena, maka Tetsuya tidak akan mengetahui kalau payung tersebut merupakan wujud pertama dari senjata Elena setelah Elena menyegelnya. Tetsuya pernah menduga kalau payung rapuh seperti yang ia miliki tersebut tidak mungkin bisa dijadikan sebagai senjata untuk bertarung, susunannya terlalu rapuh dan metal yang membangunnya juga tidak kuat, sehingga Tetsuya pun pernah berasumsi kalau Elena menyembunyikan wujud asli senjatanya sebagai payung berwarna putih indigo tersebut. Dan kelihatannya dugaan Tetsuya pun terbukti.

Anak itu mengingat-ingat bagaimana caranya untuk melepas segel yang Elena pasang pada payungnya, ada satu paragraf yang cocok untuk menjelaskan segalanya, dan semua itu berkaitan dengan api kehidupan dalam skala besar namun pada saat yang sama juga berada dalam skala kecil. Tetsuya menganalisa ide tersebut, ia tidak akan bisa melepaskan api kehidupan dalam skala besar namun kecil pada saat yang sama, kecuali kalau ia menekannya dan kemudian mengarahkan aliran energi tersebut kepada senjata yang dimaksud. Namun, untuk memberikan proporsi yang sesuai ia harus mampu melihat api tersebut dengan jelas, tetapi aliran api kehidupan sangat sukar untuk dilihat kecuali bagi mereka yang benar-benar memiliki mata yang begitu tajam. Tetsuya bukalah orang yang memiliki penglihatan yang tajam, kecuali kalau ia menggunakan mata kaisarnya seperti apa yang Akashi pernah lakukan ketika bertanding menghadapi lawannya, dengan bantuan mata kaisar ia akan mampu mengobservasi aliran yang dimaksud. Sayangnya hal itu mustahil untuk dilakukan, Tetsuya mungkin masih memiliki hawa keberadaannya yang sangat tipis, tetapi ia tidak tahu apakah dirinya masih memiliki kemampuan untuk menggunakan mata kaisarnya apa tidak, dan pada situasi pelik seperti ini Tetsuya tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk mencobanya.

Akashi pernah memberitahunya dulu kalau mata kaisar yang sudah diaktifkan tersebut adalah sesuatu yang sensitif, tidak bisa digunakan secara sembarangan maupun tidak tepat waktu karena risiko yang diberikan sangat besar, berupa kebutaan permanen. Tetsuya tentu tidak menginginkan dirinya buta dalam usia yang masih begitu muda, oleh karena itu Tetsuya pun tidak ingin mencoba-coba sesuatu yang hasilnya tidak ia ketahui secara pasti.

 _Nanti, kalau aku ada waktu maka aku akan mencoba untuk mematahkan segel payung ini. Untuk sekarang ini aku harus segera bergegas sebelum semuanya terlambat,_ pikir Tetsuya kepada dirinya. Anak itu merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan begitu keras, tidak beraturan yang membuatnya semakin gelisah ketimbang tadi.

Mengambil napas dalam-dalam, anak itu pun meletakkan peta yang tadi ia pegang di atas lantai sebelum Tetsuya mengambil payung peninggalan Elena yang tadi ia sandarkan pada dinding kamar. Tetsuya memegang payung tersebut dengan kedua tangannya, begitu erat dan dengan mata terpejam. Dalam diam Tetsuya bisa merasakan inti api kehidupannya yang berada di dalam tubuhnya bergetar, menyalurkan api kehidupan tersebut sampai aura yang berwarna biru indigo dengan balutan warna putih pun menyelimuti sosok mungil Tetsuya, ia begitu berhati-hati dalam menyalurkan api kehidupannya pada metal yang ia pegang tersebut, ia tidak ingin mengalirkan api kehidupan dalam porsi besar maupun kecil, ia harus menyeimbangkan semuanya. Dalam benaknya, Tetsuya membayangkan lokasi taman bermain Kokuyo yang ada di perbatasan kota Namimori dengan Kokuyo, lalu ia pun menggabungkan gambaran lokasi yang ia lihat dari peta dengan gambaran taman bermain tersebut yang sebenarnya, berupa taman bermain yang ditinggalkan serta terabaikan. Tetsuya mampu membayangkannya dengan jelas karena penglihatan yang ia lihat beberapa saat yang lalu. Ketika semuanya sudah mencapai keseimbangan yang Tetsuya maksud –dan di sini Tetsuya bisa merasakan bulir keringat mengalir dari keningnya–, kabut berwarna biru indigo pun muncul dari udara kosong dan mereka menyelimuti sosok Tetsuya. Saat kabut tebal yang munculnya begitu misterius tersebut menghilang, Tetsuya pun sudah tidak ada di tempat itu, ia menghilang atau lebih tepatnya berpindah tepat sesuai dengan gambaran yang ia miliki dalam benaknya tadi.

* * *

Hutan yang berada di pinggiran taman bermain Kokuyo itu sangat menyeramkan karena pepohonan yang tumbuh di sana begitu lebat, membuat sinar matahari sedikit susah untuk masuk ke dalamnya, dan suara-suara hewan liar yang menghuni tempat itu juga menambah aura seram yang hutan itu pancarkan. Andai saja Tsuna tidak melihat Fuuta masuk ke dalam hutan itu setelah ia muncul beberapa saat yang lalu di hadapannya dan yang lainnya, ia pun tidak akan masuk ke dalam hutan yang menyeramkan tersebut, Tsuna tidak ingin tersesat di dalam sana apalagi harus merenggang nyawa akibat kecerobohannya. Membayangkan dirinya mati akibat tersesat serta bertemu dengan orang menyeramkan macam pemuda yang bisa berubah wujud menjadi setengah hewan atau lebih parahnya adalah Rokudo Mukuro sendiri, membuat Tsuna pucat setengah mati. Ia ingin keluar dari tempat itu sekarang juga, tapi Tsuna yang begitu khawatir pada Fuuta pun tidak mampu melakukan hal itu, oleh karenanya ia terus masuk dan memanggil nama Fuuta.

Beberapa menit pun berlalu dan Tsuna sama sekali tidak melihat tanda-tanda adanya Fuuta di tempat itu.

"Fuuta! Fuuta! Jawab aku!" Teriak Tsuna yang tengah memanggil Fuuta, ia harap anak itu baik-baik saja, ia begitu khawatir pada Fuuta.

Perhatian Tsuna yang begitu terfokus untuk mencari sosok Fuuta pun langsung teralihkan ketika tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan kehadiran sesuatu dari belakang, dan apa yang ia rasakan tersebut berubah menjadi nyata ketika suara gemerisik dari semak-semak pun terdengar, membuatnya langsung menengok ke belakang dengan senyum kecil terpatri di bibirnya.

"Fuuta!" Panggil Tsuna dengan penuh harap kalau siapapun yang muncul dari belakang adalah Fuuta.

Sayangnya harapan dari Tsuna pun kandas karena orang yang keluar dari balik semak-semak tersebut bukanlah Fuuta, melainkan seorang pemuda yang tidak Tsuna kenal, terlebih lagi yang membuat bulu kuduk Tsuna berdiri adalah seragam yang dikenakan oleh pemuda berambut biru –dengan model rambut yang menyerupai pucuk nanas– tersebut adalah seragam siswa SMP Kokuyo.

"HIIIEE...Siswa Kokuyo?!" Seru Tsuna dengan nada yang penuh akan keterkejutan serta ketakutan di dalamnya, dan karena itu pula ia pun langsung terjatuh ke belakang kala ia ingin mundur beberapa langkah.

"Syukurlah kau datang ke tempat ini, aku pikir kau adalah mereka tadi. Aku benar-benar tertolong," ujar pemuda berambut biru tersebut dengan senyum ramah terpatri di bibirnya.

Nadanya yang mengisyaratkan kelegaan serta sorot mata yang tidak bisa Tsuna artikan tersebut membuat sang Pewaris Vongola tersebut beranggapan kalau pemuda ini bukanlah komplotan dari geng Rokudo Mukuro yang harus ia tangkap, Tsuna pun merasa begitu lega karena ini. Dengan senyum kecil namun kikuk yang muncul di bibirnya, Tsuna pun bertanya kepada pemuda berambut biru tersebut apakah ia diculik dan disekap di tempat ini. Tsuna sama sekali tidak memiliki kecurigaan meski ia merasakan semuanya begitu aneh, tentang mengapa pemuda itu bertanya mengenai bayi yang tidak lain adalah Reborn, dan semuanya pun semakin bertambah janggal ketika aura yang begitu mematikan menyelimuti tubuh pemuda itu, pun dengan mata kanannya yang sedari tadi tertutupi oleh poni depannya kini mulai terlihat dan memancarkan warna merah.

Tsuna membeku di tempat, bahkan ia pun tidak bisa pergi dari sana ketika pemuda itu datang mendekat ke arahnya. Kedua kakinya gemetaran, wajahnya memucat, dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuhnya, Tsuna ingin segera kabur karena intuisinya benar-benar mengisyaratkan alarm tanda bahaya. Ia berharap siapapun bisa menolongnya dalam situasi sekarang ini, tidak peduli siapa orang tersebut.

Dan seperti Tuhan telah mendengar doa Tsuna, seseorang pun muncul di tempat itu dan tanpa Tsuna sadari lengan kanannya pun ditarik oleh orang itu, membuatnya berlari untuk mengikuti sosok tersebut, meninggalkan pemuda berambut biru yang terlihat terkejut akan respon cepat dari seseorang yang keberadaannya tidak ia sadari terlebih dahulu.

"Te-terima kasih..." sahut Tsuna dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal padahal kurang dari satu menit mereka berlari meninggalkan tempat tadi. Tsuna memang lemah dalam pelajaran olahraga, tidak heran kalau Reborn sering membully-nya karena itu. "Ano..."

Sepasang mata hazel milik Tsuna pun mengikuti gerak tubuh dari penyelamatnya. Seorang anak laki-laki yang bertubuh sedikit lebih kecil darinya dengan rambut pendek berwarna biru gelap. Anak itu memiliki sebuah ransel kecil di punggungnya serta payung aneh di tangan kanannya, dan melihat penampilannya yang mengenakan baju kasual maka Tsuna menyimpulkan kalau ia bukanlah seorang siswa SMP Kokuyo seperti yang barusan ia temui tadi.

Tsuna ingin mengatakan sesuatu lagi kepada anak yang tidak melepaskan genggamannya itu dari pergelangan tangannya, tapi sayangnya karena kepayahan Tsuna pun tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun kepadanya, ia benar-benar kelelahan hanya karena berlari kurang dari dua menit. Tidak heran kalau Reborn terus mengatakan betapa payah dan Dame-nya Tsuna tersebut, entah mengapa ia langsung diselimuti oleh aura mendung yang disebabkan oleh depresi yang berlebihan. Tsuna memang begitu dame, tidak heran kalau ia akan kepayahan dalam melakuka olahraga kecil seperti ini. Hampir saja Tsuna terjungkal akibat kakinya terasa kaku kalau saja anak itu tidak menghentikan langkahnya serta menyeimbangkan tubuh Tsuna dengan memeluknya singkat, membuat keduanya jatuh di atas lantai hutan dengan Tsuna berada di bawah tubuh mungil anak itu.

"Aduh...duh... maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak kuat berlari lagi sampai aku hampir pingsan," sahut Tsuna dengan nada memelas. Perlahan ia pun membuka kedua matanya yang tanpa sadar ia pejamkan, dan Tsuna menatap ke atas tepat ke arah anak laki-laki yang kini duduk di atas pangkuannya serta menatapnya dengan tatapan yang begitu kalem tersebut.

Helaian rambut biru yang terlihat begitu halus dan membingkai wajahnya, lalu dengan sepasang mata berwarna biru gelap yang begitu besar tersebut tengah menatap Tsuna dengan lekat dan membuat Tsuna tanpa sadar merona di wajahnya. Satu kata yang bisa Tsuna utarakan ketika ia melihat wajah penyelamatnya tersebut, dan kata yang dimaksud adalah 'manis'. Anak ini benar-benar manis, bahkan Tsuna pun ragu kalau anak itu adalah seorang laki-laki meski potongan rambutnya pendek dan ia mengenakan pakaian anak laki-laki, tidak ada anak laki-laki yang terlihat seperti boneka porseleain mahal dan semanis ini.

 _Berpikir apa aku ini. Dia adalah seorang laki-laki, bisa-bisanya aku menganggapnya manis. Aku masih suka Kyoko-chan dan juga seorang laki-laki normal,_ jerit Tsuna dalam hati.

"Tadi itu sangat berbahaya," bibir mungil milik pemuda yang menyelamatkannya dari siswa Kokuyo misterius itu pun membuat Tsuna kembali fokus, ia menemukan pemuda itu kini sudah beranjak dari posisinya di atas Tsuna, bahkan anak itu pun mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk membantu Tsuna berdiri. "Tidak seharusnya kau memberitahukan sesuatu yang vital kepada orang yang barusan kau kenal."

"Eh?" Tsuna benar-benar gagal paham akan maksud anak ini, ia menerima uluran tangan anak itu yang kini membantunya berdiri.

Ekspresi kalem yang terpancar pada wajah anak berambut biru itu pun sama sekali tidak berubah barang sedikit pun, bahkan tatapan yang terasa begitu lekat dari anak itu pun membuat Tsuna menjadi semakin kikuk dari sebelumnya. Ia ingin bertanya siapa anak itu dan mengapa ia bisa berada di taman bermain Kokuyo seorang diri melihat tempat ini begitu berbahaya, dalam artian lain Tsuna pun merasa khawatir pada sosok mungil yang ada di hadapannya tersebut. Seolah tahu akan apa yang Tsuna pikirkan, anak itu pun menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil yang hanya bertahan kurang dari satu detik, tetapi Tsuna sendiri mampu menangkapnya.

Perhatian Tsuna dan anak itu pun berpindah kala mereka mendengar keributan yang terjadi di bawah sana, hal ini membuat pertanyaan Tsuna seputar anak misterius tersebut menghilang begitu saja karena ia begitu penasaran akan apa yang terjadi. Perlahan, Tsuna pun menengok ke bawah dan menemukan baik Gokudera terkapar di atas tanah sementara Yamamoto tengah melawan seorang pria berambut hitam yang Tsuna ketahui bernama Rokudo Mukuro. Pria itu terlihat begitu kuat karena ia mampu mengendalikan bola besi yang begitu besar dan berat seolah benda itu bukan apa-apa, dan tidak heran kalau Yamamoto kewalahan dalam menghadapinya.

"Hiiiee... Yamamoto..." Tsuna langsung panik ketika Mukuro menghantamkan bola besi besar itu kepada Yamamoto, membuat sahabat Tsuna tersebut terpental ke belakang.

Tsuna begitu khawatir kepada mereka, sehingga tanpa mengucap sepatah kata apapun kepada pemuda berambut biru pendek yang menolongnya tersebut ia pun langsung berlahir menuruni bukit untuk tiba di tempat penyerangan itu. Tsuna mungkin memang takut dan juga pengecut, namun dirinya tidak ingin melihat teman-temannya terluka begitu saja. Dalam kepanikannya, Tsuna sama sekali tidak sadar kalau anak yang menolongnya tadi mengulaskan senyum kecil ke arahnya, sepertinya anak itu mengetahui apa yang tengah Tsuna pikirkan dan ia pun menyukai hal tersebut. Setia kawan, anak itu menyukai Tsuna dengan sifat tersebut.

* * *

Untuk sesaat Tetsuya masih bertahan pada posisinya berdiri di tepi tebing yang tidak terjal itu, ia menatap sosok pemuda berambut kecoklatan jabrik yang ia selamatkan dari pemuda berambut biru yang Tetsuya lihat dari penglihatannya tadi. Pemuda berambut biru itu adalah orang yang sangat berbahaya, Tetsuya bisa merasakan aura yang menyelimuti sosok pemuda itu, begitu gelap dan dipenuhi oleh aura ingin membalas dendam. Dari keseluruhan yang Tetsuya rasakan akan sosok misterius tersebut ada satu hal yang Tetsuya temukan dan baru ia sadari setelah mereka bertemu secara langsung. Sosok pemuda berambut mirip pucuk nanas tersebut terasa begitu familier dengan Tetsuya, seperti mereka pernah mengenal sebelumnya, dan ini bukan dari penglihatannya ketika Tetsuya menyaksikan pertarungannya melawan Hibari Kyoya. Tidak, tapi lebih jauh lagi, seperti ia pernah melihatnya ketika Tetsuya masih menjadi seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Ia baru menyadari akan hal ini, tetapi ada secercah harapan yang muncul di benak Tetsuya mengenai semua ini, mungkinkah sosok pemuda misterius tersebut adalah orang yang Tetsuya kenal di kehidupan pertamanya?

Tetsuya tidak berani berharap karena ia takut dengan perasaan kecewa yang akan menyambutnya nanti.

Meski demikian ada satu pikiran yang mengganjalnya sekarang ini, ia ingin bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi untuk memastikan kalau ia adalah orang yang pernah Tetsuya kenal atau bukan. Dan satu-satunya jalan untuk melakukan itu adalah menemui pemuda tersebut. Oleh karena itu, Tetsuya segera berbalik dari tempatnya berdiri untuk kembali masuk ke dalam hutan, ia menghiraukan sebuah pertarungan yang terjadi di bawah sana karena ia memiliki sebuah hal penting yang harus ia ketahui, untuk itu Tetsuya pun melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk kembali ke tempat di mana Tetsuya bertemu dengan pemuda berambut biru tadi.

"Dia ada di mana?" Tanya Tetsuya kepada dirinya sendiri ketika ia tiba di tempat itu, namun sayangnya Tetsuya tidak menemukan adanya tanda-tanda pemuda itu ada di sana. Mungkin ia sudah pergi ketika Tetsuya tengah menyelamatkan pemuda berambut kecoklatan tadi.

Ada perasaan yang mengganjal di dalam hatinya, bukan sebuah perasaan kecewa namun juga bukan perasaan lega, mungkin lebih tepatnya seperti kekhawatiran berlebih yang menyumpal diri Tetsuya sampai membuatnya sedikit susah untuk menelan ludah. Anak itu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk menemukan sedikit petunjuk yang mungkin ditinggalkan oleh pemuda berambut biru tadi, dan setelah dua menit mencari akhirnya pencarian Tetsuya pun membuahkan sebuah hasil. Orang lain mungkin tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, tapi ketika Tetsuya menoleh ke arah kiri ia bisa melihat sebuah kupu-kupu bersayap kuning yang bentuknya sedikit transparan terbang ke arahnya.

Orang lain pasti menganggap itu adalah binatang yang tersesat di tempat ini atau tidak sepatutnya berada di sana, tetapi Tetsuya yang merupakan pengguna api kehidupan jenis kabut dan juga seorang ilusionis tahu kalau kupu-kupu yang menghampirinya itu bukanlah benda hidup. Kupu-kupu tersebut lebih mirip seperti Nigou yang Tetsuya ciptakan di dunia ini, artinya binatang tersebut tidak lebih dari sebuah ilusi belaka.

"Siapa yang menciptakanmu?" Tanya Tetsuya kepada kupu-kupu tersebut, anak itu pun mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke depan dan membuat binatang yang berasal dari api kehidupan tersebut hinggap di tangannya. Di sana Tetsuya pun memperhatikan detail yang tergampar pada sayap kupu-kupu tersebut, dan harus ia akui siapapun yang menciptakan kupu-kupu ini adalah orang yang begitu artistik karena detail yang digambarkan begitu nyata, membuat Tetsuya merasa terkagum sendiri.

Binatang itu tidak menjawab karena pada dasarnya ia tidak memiliki pita suara maupun pemikiran tersendiri, tetapi binatang tersebut yang seolah-olah mengerti akan pertanyaan Tetsuya pun segera beranjak dari telapak tangan anak itu, terbang sedikit ke atas sebelum melesat ke depan dengan kecepatan pelan, seperti ia berharap Tetsuya untuk mengkutinya.

 _Aku punya firasat kalau orang yang menciptakan kupu-kupu ini adalah orang tadi, semoga saja keputusanku untuk mengikutinya dapat memberiku jawaban dan aku tidak menyesal kemudian,_ pikir Tetsuya saat ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti kupu-kupu itu dari belakang. Mereka mengambil jalan memutar dan jauh dari tempat pertempuran Tsuna serta yang lainnya sampai keduanya pun tiba di sebuah gedung mall dalam taman bermain Kokuyo yang sudah terbengkalai tersebut.

Ketika Tetsuya masuk ke dalamnya, secara otomatis ia langsung mencengkeram payung miliknya karena aura yang ada di dalam tempat itu begitu mencekam, membuat Tetsuya secara tidak sadar merinding hebat sebelum ia menyuruh dirinya untuk tetap tenang dan tidak terpengaruh. Meski demikian, Tetsuya pun merasa tidak terlalu asing lagi dengan interior dalam tempat itu, bahkan ketika ia menaiki tangga yang akan membawanya ke ruang teater yang ada di dalam gedung tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja langkah Tetsuya pun berhenti dan kedua matanya terbuka lebar, ia ingat di mana dirinya mengetahui tempat ini, tempat di mana Tetsuya berada sekarang ini adalah tempat yang sama Tetsuya lihat dalam penglihatannya. Ketika dirinya masuk ke dalam ruang teater yang pencahayaannya kurang terang, Tetsuya bisa mengingat kalau itu adalah tempat di mana pemuda berambut biru dan Hibari bertarung. Kalau tidak salah Tetsuya melihat sebuah sofa yang membelakangi jendela besar di ruangan itu, ia pun menoleh ke belakang.

Betapa terkejutnya Tetsuya sekarang ini ketika ia melihat orang yang tengah ia cari sekarang ini duduk dengan santai pada sofa yang tergeletak di sana, kelihatannya orang tersebut tengah menanti kedatangan Tetsuya, dan dugaan anak itu pun tepat sekali karena ia bisa melihat sebuah senyum tipis muncul di bibir sang Pemuda berambut biru kalau kedua mata mereka saling bertemu.

"Kufufufu... selamat datang di tempat ini, aku sudah lama sekali menantimu," ujar pemuda berambut biru tersebut dengan santainya.

Tetsuya tidak bisa menurunkan penjagaannya barang sedikit pun, karena pada pasalnya insting Tetsuya meneriakkan kalau pemuda itu memiliki agenda tersembunyi di samping dirinya ingin bertemu dengan Tetsuya. Dan bagaimana mungkin pemuda itu ingin bertemu dengan Tetsuya mengingat mereka sebelumnya tidak saling mengenal? Tapi, ada satu hal yang membuat Tetsuya penasaran lebih dari itu, sesuatu yang membuatnya terganggu.

"Kau bisa merasakan keberadaanku," sahut Tetsuya dengan kalem, kedua mata birunya bertemu mata dengan heterokromatik –biru dan merah– milik sang Pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. Meski perasaan Tetsuya bercampur menjadi satu, nada suara yang ia gunakan begitu lurus dan tidak ada perasaan takut barang sedikit pun.

Anak itu melihat bagaimana pemuda berambut biru yang berbentuk seperti pucuk nanas itu pun tercengang untuk beberapa saat lamanya setelah mendengar pertanyaan Tetsuya, sebelum kemudian dia tertawa dengan model tertawanya yang menurut Tetsuya sangat aneh.

"Maaf, apa ada yang lucu dengan pertanyaanku?" Kali ini gantian Tetsuya yang bertanya pada pemuda itu, rasanya pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan tadi bisa dikatakan sangat wajar serta tidak aneh, dan sesungguhnya Tetsuya juga tidak menyukai dirinya ditertawakan seperti sekarang ini.

Tetsuya merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan pertanyaannya, karena pada dasarnya jarang –dan hampir tidak pernah– ada orang yang mengetahui keberadaan Tetsuya kalau ia tidak memberitahu mereka dengan keras dirinya berada di sana, hal ini dikarenakan Tetsuya mewarisi hawa keberadaan yang tipis dari Kuroko Tetsuya yang tidak lain adalah dirinya di kehidupan pertama. Oleh karena itu, sangat mengejutkan kalau seseorang di tempat ini mampu mendeteksi hawa keberadaannya dengan begitu mudah sampai repot-repot segala menunggu Tetsuya untuk muncul. Pertanyaan singkat pun muncul di dalam benak Tetsuya, siapa pemuda berambut biru tersebut?

"Oya... apa ini hal pertama yang kau tanyakan setelah kita bertemu? Kau terlihat terkejut," kata pemuda itu lagi, kali ini pemuda tersebut beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan untuk menghampiri Tetsuya sampai keduanya hanya terpisah dalam jarak kurang dari satu meter.

Dengan sedikit malas, Tetsuya pun mengangkat dagunya untuk bertemu mata dengan pemuda itu. Sejak dulu sampai sekarang Tetsuya selalu dianugerahi dengan tubuh pendek, hal ini membuatnya selalu menghabiskan banyak energi untuk berbicara dengan orang yang tubuhnya jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Itu terjadi di dalam kehidupan pertamanya, belum tentu di kehidupan keduanya ia akan mengalami masalah yang sama –bernama krisis kurang tinggi tubuh– mengingat Tetsuya masih seorang anak-anak yang nantinya akan tumbuh tinggi suatu saat nanti. Ia menghela napas pelan, dalam hati merasa lelah namun di wajahnya Tetsuya tidak menampilkan apapun kecuali ketenangan, bahkan tidak ada emosi yang terpancar di dalam kedua mata birunya tersebut. Di dalam menghadapi seorang lawan yang terkenal jauh lebih kuat dari dirinya –dan Tetsuya tahu kalau pemuda ini jauh lebih kuat dari dirinya, mengingat aura yang menyelimuti pemuda ini begitu berbeda dari milik Tetsuya–, berada dalam kepanikan bukanlah jawaban yang tepat meski Tetsuya berada dalam pihak yang dirugikan, terlebih lagi bukan gaya Tetsuya yang masuk ke dalam mode panik dalam segala hal. Bahkan ketika Tetsuya melawan generasi keajaiban dalam kehidupannya yang pertama dan mereka terkenal kuat, Tetsuya hanya bisa menampilkan ketenangan saja. Akashi pernah mengatakan kalau kemampuan _misdirection_ miliknya yang dikombinasikan dengan hawa keberadaannya yang sangat tipis tidak akan berguna kalau dirinya begitu ekspresif, oleh karena itu hal pertama yang Tetsuya pelajari dalam hidupnya –baik kehidupannya sebagai Kuroko Tetsuya maupun Hiwatari Nagi– adalah bagaimana menyembunyikan emosinya sehingga mereka tidak terlihat di wajahnya.

"Akan sangat bohong namanya kalau aku tidak terkejut, tapi sejujurnya daripada aku terkejut aku lebih merasa terkesan, orang asing," sahut Tetsuya dengan datar, genggamannya pada payung miliknya tersebut begitu erat karena keberadaan orang ini begitu dekat dengan dirinya, membuat Tetsuya merasa sedikit tidak nyaman tetapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Terkesan? Orang asing?" Pemuda itu tersenyum singkat tanpa memindahkan tatapan mata heterokromatik biru dan merah miliknya tersebut dari sosok Tetsuya yang sedari tadi masih betah memasang tampang datarnya.

"Aku terlahir dengan memiliki hawa keberadaan yang sangat tipis, selama ini tidak ada orang yang mengetahui keberadaanku kecuali kalau aku memberitahu mereka. Karena itu aku merasa terkesan karena kau bisa menyadari aku ada di sini dalam sekali lihat," jawab Tetsuya, menjelaskan maksud ucapannya yang barusan.

Anak itu tidak merasa keberatan untuk menjelaskan mengenai hawa keberadaannya yang sejujurnya tidak bisa dikatakan keberadaan karena saking semunya, karena pada dasarnya hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang besar. Di samping itu, pemuda berambut biru yang ada di hadapannya tersebut terasa tidak terlalu asing bagi Tetsuya, sehingga ia pun merasa sedikit nyaman untuk memberitahunya akan sesuatu yang sudah mereka berdua ketahui. Insting anak itu mengatakan kalau pemuda berambut biru ini tahu akan semuanya, mengenai hawa keberadaannya yang tipis serta kemunculannya di tempat ini, oleh karena itu ia pun tidak lagi merasa terkejut ketika ia mendapatkan penjelasan dari Tetsuya mengenai hal ini, dari sanalah Tetsuya merasa curiga dan dugaannya kalau pemuda berambut biru ini dulunya adalah orang yang pernah Tetsuya tahu serta kenal dengan baik. Tapi siapa orang itu? Tetsuya sedikit merasa frustrasi karena dirinya sama sekali tidak memiliki gambaran mengenai identitas pemuda itu di dalam kehidupan pertama Tetsuya.

"Sepertinya kau mengetahui hal ini," sahut Tetsuya untuk yang pertama kalinya menginisiasi sebuah percakapan.

Pemuda itu hanya memberikan sebuah senyum kecil di bibirnya kala ia mendengar ucapan yang Tetsuya lontarkan, bahkan tak jarang ia pun kembali mengambil beberapa langkah ke depan sampai kini dirinya sudah berdiri dalam jarak yang begitu dekat dengan Tetsuya, tepat di hadapan anak itu dan membuat Tetsuya sedikit kesal karena ia melihat kepalanya hanya sampai pada dada pemuda tersebut. Seolah tahu akan apa yang Tetsuya pikirkan, pemuda itu pun mengeluarkan tawa kecil yang mengutarakan kalau tingkah Tetsuya benar-benar membuatnya terkesan sekaligus terhibur pada saat yang sama.

Sebuah guratan ketidaksukaan pun tentu saja muncul di kening Tetsuya meski ekspresinya masih tetap datar seperti biasanya, tidak sekalipun Tetsuya memindahkan tatapannya dari sosok pemuda misterius tersebut karena instingnya mengatakan kalau Tetsuya memindahkan tatapannya barang sedikit pun bisa jadi pemuda itu akan menghilang dari hadapan Tetsuya. Bulu kuduknya sedikit berdiri ketika aura yang mencekam tiba-tiba menyelimuti ruangan tersebut, membuat Tetsuya menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Tentu saja aku mengetahui hal itu, tujuh tahun mengenalmu tidak mungkin membuatku lupa akan kemampuan spesialmu itu, Tetsuya," nama Tetsuya yang keluar dari mulut pemuda tersebut membuat Tetsuya membelalakkan kedua matanya, keterkejutan menyelimuti dirinya.

Seharusnya Tetsuya tidak merasa terkejut lagi kala pemuda itu memanggil namanya, mengingat ia memiliki teori kalau keduanya itu berasal dari dunia yang sama di kehidupan pertamanya, dan nama yang seharusnya tidak diketahui oleh siapapun tersebut meluncur dengan nyamannya dari mulut sang Pemuda. Itu artinya dugaan Tetsuya benar-benar terkonfirmasi, dan Tetsuya mengenal siapa pemuda itu di kehidupan pertamanya. Rasanya sukar untuk dipercaya karena orang itu tiba-tiba saja berdiri di hadapan Tetsuya, dan tujuh tahun yang dimaksud pasti mengenai pertemuan mereka yang ada di kehidupan pertama Tetsuya. Tetsuya meninggal pada usia 20 tahun, kalau tujuh tahun keduanya saling mengenal maka kemungkinan besar Tetsuya bertemu dengan orang ini ketika ia masih berusia 13 tahun yang artinya mereka ada di Teiko. Tetsuya sangat yakin kalau pemuda ini bukanlah Ogiwara, karena Tetsuya kenal sekali bagaimana Ogiwara dan keduanya sudah saling mengenal sejak Tetsuya duduk di sekolah dasar, artinya pemuda ini adalah reinkarnasi dari salah satu generasi keajaiban yang ada di Teiko, tapi siapa?

Tetsuya langsung mengeliminasi Kise, Midorima, dan juga Murasakibara karena ketiganya tidak mungkin menggunakan permainan mengintimidasi seperti yang pemuda ini lakukan. Dan Tetsuya memiliki firasat kuat kalau ia juga bukan Aomine karena suatu hal, aura keduanya terlalu berbeda, oleh karena itu satu-satunya orang yang mampu melakukan semua ini adalah...

Kedua mata Tetsuya pun terbelalak lebar ketika ia menyadari siapa sosok yang ada di hadapannya. Tidak hanya itu saja, namun Tetsuya juga baru sadar ketika pemuda berambut biru tersebut kini telah mengeliminasi jarak yang memisahkan keduanya dan kini tengah membelai pipi kiri Tetsuya menggunakan punggung tangan kirinya dengan lembut, seperti apa yang sering dilakukan oleh orang itu kepadanya. Tetsuya merasa bodoh karena tidak menyadari hal ini sebelumnya, memang siapa lagi yang mampu mengetahui keberadaan Tetsuya dengan mudah serta memanggil Tetsuya dengan "Tetsuya" kalau bukan orang itu? Karena pada dasarnya orang itu adalah yang mengajari Tetsuya pertama kali dalam menggunakan _misdirection._

"Akashi-kun," panggil Tetsuya dengan lirih, kedua mata birunya terus menatap sepasang heterokromatik yang balik menatapnya dengan lembut, begitu berbeda dengan tatapan yang pemuda itu berikan kepadanya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kau terlalu lama untuk mengingat siapa aku, Tetsuya, apa mungkin mati muda dan kemudian bereinkarnasi menjadi sosok yang baru mengurangi daya ingatmu?"Goda pemuda dengan rambut yang menyerupai pucuk nanas tersebut. "Dan di tempat ini aku bukanlah Akashi Seijuurou lagi, Tetsuya, aku terlahir lagi menjadi seorang yang bernama Rokudo Mukuro."

Tetsuya memiringkan kepalanya sesaat ketika ia merasakan Aka... Mukuro meninggalkan wajahnya dan mengambil satu langkah ke belakang dengan senyuman yang masih tidak meninggalkan wajahnya. Sosok Mukuro dan sosok Akashi benar-benar berbeda meski aura yang keduanya pancarkan sama-sama berbahaya, meski demikian Tetsuya merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari sosok Mukuro tersebut, sesuatu yang jauh lebih sinis dari sebelumnya. Apa yang ia pikirkan tersebut membuatnya khawatir dan sebuah pertanyaan singkat pun muncul di dalam benak Tetsuya, hal itu mengenai apa yang Mukuro alami di dunia ini sampai membuatnya berubah menjadi sekarang ini?

"Rokudo-kun," gumam Tetsuya, mencoba untuk memanggil sosok yang ada di depannya seperti apa yang ia lakukan kepada Akashi.

"Tetsuya, tidak bisakah kau memanggilku Mukuro? Kau terlalu formal seperti biasanya, bahkan ketika aku memintamu untuk memanggilku Seijuurou berkali-kali kau masih tetap memanggilku Akashi-kun," sahut Mukuro dengan kedua tangannya kini bersilang di depan dadanya, kelihatan sekali kalau ia tidak terlalu menyukai gaya formal Tetsuya yang menurutnya terlalu kaku, namun hal itulah yang membuat Tetsuya sebagai Tetsuya.

Bibir Tetsuya membentuk sebuah lengkungan tipis, senyuman yang terpatri di sana untuk beberapa saat lamanya sebelum ekspresinya kembali datar seperti biasanya.

"Akashi-kun adalah Akashi-kun, dan kurasa Rokudo-kun juga tidak akan jauh berbeda," jawab Tetsuya dengan pelan. Ia pun meluruskan tatapannya ketika berhadapan dengan Mukuro. "Nagi, Rokudo-kun. Namaku di tempat ini adalah Hiwatari Nagi. Dan aku senang bisa bertemu dengan Aka... ah maksudku Rokudo-kun sekali lagi."

Kesempatan di kehidupan pertama Tetsuya sangat pendek, ia harap dirinya bisa mengenal Rokudo Mukuro dengan baik seperti ia mengenal Akashi dulu.

Mukuro tidak memberikan komentar mengenai nama baru Tetsuya yang terkesan begitu feminim dan seperti milik anak perempuan, entah karena ia tahu kalau Tetsuya terlahir sebagai seorang perempuan namun mengabaikan fakta itu atau mungkin Mukuro tidak tahu kalau Tetsuya adalah seorang perempuan dan menganggap nama Nagi seperti nama Tetsuya. Apapun itu, Tetsuya merasa berterimakasih karena Mukuro tidak memberikan komentar yang aneh-aneh mengenai namanya maupun penampilannya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Nagi, ada banyak hal yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu namun semuanya terlambat karena kau meninggalkan kami semua waktu itu. Tidak kusangka kalau kita pada akhirnya bertemu di tempat seperti ini, meski keadaannya berbeda bukan berarti aku tidak senang akan hal itu," sahut Mukuro dengan lembut. "Kalau aku boleh bertanya, mengapa kau berada di taman bermain Kokuyo, Nagi? Tempat ini begitu berbahaya untukmu dan aku tidak ingin kau terluka barang sedikit pun setelah aku menemukanmu."

Kotak pandora yang sedari tadi tertutup kini mulai terbuka sedikit demi sedikit, memberitahukan apa yang ia sembunyikan dari dunia, dan semua itu diawali oleh pertanyaan Mukuro mengenai keberadaan Tetsuya yang ada di taman bermain Kokuyo yang terabaikan ini. Tetsuya mungkin tengah mengalami keterkejutan karena ia bertemu kembali dengan teman lama yang ia sayangi, tapi Tetsuya tidak melupakan tempatnya di dunia ini, terlebih lagi setelah ia mendapatkan gambaran yang tidak mengenakan yang ia lihat beberapa saat yang lalu sebelum ia datang ke tempat ini. Mukuro bertarung dengan Hibari dan menghajar Hibari sampai pemuda itu babak belur karena Hibari sakit, sebuah hal yang menurut Tetsuya sedikit curang, tapi ia tidak mengatakan hal itu secara jelas karena ia bukanlah orang yang bodoh. Mukuro mungkin adalah reinkarnasi dari Akashi, tetapi Tetsuya tidak terlalu tahu siapa Rokudo Mukuro yang sebenarnya.

"Dan apa yang Rokudo-kun lakukan di tempat ini juga?" Tetsuya pun balik bertanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Mukuro.

Mukuro terlihat sedikit tidak suka dengan sikap Tetsuya, ia lupa kalau Tetsuya itu adalah anak yang begitu keras kepala serta penuh akan misteri dalam hidupnya. "Aku bertanya terlebih dahulu, Tetsuya."

"Dan aku bertanya setelahnya, Rokudo-kun, kurasa pertanyaan tersebut tidak susah untuk Rokudo-kun jawab, bukan? Kecuali kalau Rokudo-kun memang tidak ingin aku mengetahui alasannya berada di tempat ini."

Telak dan sangat terus terang, itulah Tetsuya. Anak itu sama sekali tidak memfilter ucapannya, begitu lurus menuju sasaran dan hal ini membuat Mukuro tertawa 'kufufu' yang menurut Tetsuya sangat aneh. Sejak kapan Akashi Seijuurou aka Rokudo Mukuro tertawa dengan cara mengerikan seperti itu? Pikir Tetsuya yang tengah bertanya-tanya tersebut. Pemuda berambut merah yang Tetsuya ingat selalu melakukan apapun dengan begitu elegan, dan meski Mukuro itu juga sama elegannya tetapi ada sesuatu yang membedakannya dengan diri Akashi yang dulu.

"Menurutmu mengapa aku berada di tempat ini, Nagi?" Sebuah pertanyaan aneh pun keluar dari bibir Mukuro tanpa pemuda itu memutus tatapannya dari sosok Tetsuya. "Kau adalah orang yang memiliki pemikiran tajam, bahkan Shintarou pun tidak mampu melampaui ketajaman pemikiranmu, Nagi. Aku tahu kalau kau mengetahui mengapa aku ada di sini, tidak ada yang perlu disembunyikan lagi, bukan?!"

Dan Mukuro pun benak akan satu hal ini, mengenai Tetsuya yang sebenarnya tahu –atau lebih tepatnya memiliki ide mengapa pemuda berambut biru itu berada di taman bermain Kokuro yang terabaikan tersebut– alasan Mukuro di sini, dan Mukuro pun mengetahui kalau Tetsuya tahu. Dengan tatapan yang begitu tenang serta kedua tangannya yang menggenggam payung miliknya, Tetsuya pun tidak gentar ketika menghadapi heterokromatik yang begitu misterius tersebut. Ia mengambil napas pelan sebelum membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Mukuro.

"Rokudo-kun salah, aku tidak tahu alasan sebenarnya ia berada di tempat ini, tapi aku memiliki sebuah ide mengenai keberadaannya di sini," ujar Tetsuya, anak itu menenangkan dirinya. Ia pernah berhadapan dengan Akashi, jadi ia tahu bagaimana mengatur dirinya bila kali ini mereka harus bertarung sebagai kemungkinan terburuknya. "Rokudo-kun mengenakan seragam SMP Kokuyo dan berada di tempat terbengkalai ini. Dari apa yang aku lihat di hutan tadi, Rokudo-kun berusaha untuk mencari sesuatu dari anak berambut kecoklatan yang aku temui, dan pasti ia akan melakukan sesuatu yang tak terduga pada anak itu bila aku tidak bertindak cepat. Pria yang bertarung menggunakan bola besi besar mengakui dirinya sebagai Rokudo-kun, dan Ken yang menyerang Sasagawa-san memiliki sedikit aura yang sama dengan Rokudo-kun.

"Rokudo-kun adalah orang dibalik penyerangan yang terjadi di Namimori dan sasaran Rokudo-kun adalah mereka yang tengah bertarung itu. Apa aku salah, Rokudo-kun?" Dan Tetsuya mengakhiri observasinya dan menunggu bagaimana reaksi yang Mukuro berikan kepadanya nanti.

Tidak ada reaksi khusus yang Mukuro berikan atas jawaban yang Tetsuya lontarkan tersebut, dan menunggu hal itu membuat Tetsuya menjadi semakin tidak tenang. Ia ingin tahu apa yang tengah Mukuro pikirkan tersebut.

"Kufufufu... kau memang tajam sama seperti sebelumnya, Nagi, benar-benar menakjubkan karena dugaanmu tersebut begitu benar. Aku adalah orang dibalik penyerangan untuk memancing Vongola _Decimo_ untuk datang ke tempat ini, dan sepertinya kau tahu siapa Ken, aku tebak kau adalah orang yang mengalahkan Ken ketika ia menyerang targetnya," sahut Mukuro, sebuah kabut tebal pun muncul di samping kanan Mukuro dan langsung menghilang ketika sebuah trisula muncul di samping Mukuro, yang mana pemuda itu langsung memegang benda tersebut dengan begitu tenang. "Kau memang orang yang penuh akan kejutan, Nagi. Namamu, Hiwatari Nagi, tidak muncul dalam rangking siswa terkuat yang ada di SMP Namimori, itu artinya kau bukanlah siswa dari sekolah yang dipimpin oleh Hibari Kyoya. Meski demikian, bukan berarti kau tidak terlibat dengan keluarga Vongola ataupun Vongola _Decimo_ sendiri karena kau bisa berada di tempat ini serta menolongnya tadi. Kau tidak pernah gagal untuk membuatku terkesan, Nagi."

Di sini Tetsuya tidak tahu apa maksud Mukuro mengenai keluarga Vongola maupun Vongola _Decimo_ yang menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka sekarang ini, tetapi ia yakin dirinya pernah mendengar nama keluarga itu sebelumnya, hanya saja Tetsuya lupa di mana ia pernah mendengarnya. Ini tidak seperti Akashi, Mukuro terlalu gegabah dalam memberikan sebuah kesimpulan mengenai Tetsuya yang menjadi bagian dari keluarga Vongola hanya karena ia datang ke tempat ini untuk mencari tahu sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya, Tetsuya bukanlah bagian dari keluarga Vongola, pun dengan tuduhan Mukuro kalau ia mengenal siapa Vongola _Decimo_ yang dimaksud. Ia tidak ada sangkut pautnya sama sekali.

"Rokudo-kun salah, aku bukanlah bagian dari keluarga Vongola maupun mengenal siapa Vongola _Decimo,_ bahkan ini pertama kalinya aku mendapat tuduhan seperti itu," jawab Tetsuya, ia menatap sosok Mukuro dengan penuh keseriusan yang ada di matanya sementara kedua tangannya menggenggam pegangan payungnya dengan erat. Tetsuya akan menyerang Mukuro bila pemuda itu menyerangnya terlebih dahulu.

"Kau tidak perlu bohong kepadaku, Nagi, aku benci mafia dan kau malah masuk ke dalam salah satunya. Tapi tenang saja, aku akan menyelamatkanmu dan kau akan baik-baik saja, setelah aku mengambil alih tubuh Vongola _Decimo_ aku akan memberikan segalanya untukmu," ucapan Mukuro tersebut terdengar seperti sebuah obsesi yang memberikan rasa buruk di mulut Tetsuya.

Sesuatu pasti sudah terjadi pada diri Mukuro sehingga membuat ia menjadi sosok pemuda yang penuh akan balas dendam seperti ini, dan bila menilik dari ucapannya maka semua itu ada hubungannya dengan dunia mafia yang Tetsuya ketahui sangat kejam. Bagaimana Mukuro bisa terjerumus dalam dunia gelap yang bernama mafia itu masih menjadi tanda tanya.

"Apa yang akan Rokudo-kun lakukan kepada mereka?" Tanya Tetsuya dengan suara yang ia buat tenang, setenang mungkin untuk menyembunyikan rasa paniknya. Yang Tetsuya maksud di sini mereka yang tengah bertarung di luar sana, dan ia sangat yakin tadi Tetsuya melihat seorang bayi di tempat itu.

"Mengendalikan mereka tentunya, dan setelahnya aku akan menghancurkan mafia," jawab Mukuro dengan begitu enteng. Ia pun mengulurkan tangan kirinya ke arah Tetsuya. "Kemari, Nagi, tempatmu adalah berada di sampingku. Kau tidak pantas berada dalam dunia mafia yang menjijikkan, apalagi dengan keluarga Vongola, kemarilah..."

"Rokudo-kun, kau gila," sahut Tetsuya lagi. "Aku tidak mengenal Vongola dan tidak ada sangkut pautnya, baik kau mempercayai hal ini ataupun tidak ini adalah keputusanmu sendiri. Tapi, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau melukai orang yang tidak bersalah lebih dari ini."

Entah mengapa Tetsuya benar-benar merasa tidak suka akan tabiat yang Mukuro miliki. Pemuda itu menargetkan orang yang tidak bersalah hanya karena ia ingin memancing Vongola _Decimo_ dari tempat persembunyiannya untuk keluar menghadapinya, mereka yang masuk rumah sakit seperti Sasagawa Ryohei tidak memiliki sangkut pautnya dengan dunia mafia dan sebagainya, bahkan Tetsuya yakin sekali kalau mereka tidak tahu mengenai mafia. Melihat keegoisan yang Mukuro lakukan tersebut mengingatkan anak ini dengan Akashi yang memiliki mata heterokromatik dan tergila-gila akan kemenangan serta menjadi nomor satu, tetapi yang terjadi sekarang ini lebih dari situasi tersebut. Apapun kegilaan yang Mukuro miliki, Tetsuya harus bisa mengimbanginya agar pemuda tersebut tidak melakukan kegilaan yang dapat menyakiti orang lain. Apa yang terjadi sekarang tidak hanya sebuah permainan basket yang terjadi di lapangan saja, namun lebih dari itu.

"Nagi, aku tidak ingin mengulangi kata-kataku lagi. Kemarilah, patuhi perintahku karena perintahku itu mutlak!" Mukuro memberikan penegasan lagi di sini, kedua mata heterokromatiknya mengeras ketika ia melihat sosok bayangan yang memiliki hatinya di dalam kehidupannya sebagai Akashi Seijuurou tersebut, tidak mungkin Mukuro akan meninggalkan Tetsuya sendirian dalam dunia mafia yang tidak memiliki masa depan.

Tetsuya bukanlah seorang mafia maupun pembangkang seperti yang Mukuro pikirkan, ia hanyalah orang yang keras kepala akan apa yang ia percayai, seharusnya Mukuro tahu akan tabiat Tetsuya mengingat Nagi dan Tetsuya itu tidak banyak berubah serta masih menjadi orang yang sama.

"Maafkan aku, Rokudo-kun, tapi jawabanku masih sama. Aku tidak akan mematuhi sebuah perintah yang salah dan menentang persepsiku sendiri."

Raut wajah Mukuro pun menggelap, menunjukkan ketidaksenangannya akan keputusan yang Tetsuya berikan kepadanya, tapi seharusnya ia bisa menduga kalau itu adalah jawaban yang akan Tetsuya berikan. Pemuda berambut biru tersebut menurunkan uluran tangannya sebelum ia terkekeh kecil.

"Jadi begitu. Kurasa aku harus mencoba untuk meyakinkanmu dengan caraku sendiri, Nagi, aku akan melakukannya sebelum menyambut Vongola _Decimo,"_ sahut Mukuro. Mata kanan Mukuro yang berwarna merah tersebut kini muncul angka 'satu' dalam kanji Jepang setelah api kehidupan yang berwarna biru indigo muncul dari mata kanannya. "Ken memberitahuku kalau orang yang mengalahkannya menggunakan ilusi sepertiku, kurasa aku akan melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri akan seberapa kuatnya dirimu, Nagi. Dan aku tidak akan menyerah sampai kau memutuskan untuk kembali ke jalan yang benar, akan aku buat kau lupa tentang mafia dan Vongola _Decimo._ "

Rasanya Tetsuya ingin sekali menghantamkan badan payungnya pada kepala Mukuro karena pemuda itu masih saja tidak menerima ucapan yang Tetsuya berikan tadi. Tetsuya sama sekali tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan keluarga Vongola, bahkan mengenalnya saja tidak. Ia harus melakukan apa lagi sampai Mukuro benar-benar percaya dengannya? Terlebih lagi, anak itu tidak akan membiarkan dirinya berada dalam genggaman Mukuro bila pemuda itu masih bersikeras untuk menghancurkan dunia mafia namun dengan cara yang salah, ia tidak akan memprotes tujuan Mukuro namun yang jelas Tetsuya tidak akan mengikutinya karena Tetsuya tidak ingin melukai siapapun.

Api kehidupan yang Mukuro tunjukan itu benar-benar kuat, detik berikutnya ruangan tempat keduanya berada pun kini berubah berantakan lebih jauh lagi. Goncangan hebat yang terjadi di tempat itu dan lantai tempat Tetsuya dan Mukuro berpijak pun pecah sebelum diiringi oleh kemunculan semburan api yang sangat menakutkan, menyerupai sebuah neraka yang sering Tetsuya baca di dalam sebuah buku atau tonton dari film-film. Ruangan itu menjadi tidak berbentuk lagi, dan andaikata Tetsuya bukanlah pengguna api kabut maupun seorang ilusionis maka ia pun akan terpengaruh oleh serangan optik yang Mukuro berikan kepadanya sebelum masuk ke dalam kepanikan. Sayangnya Tetsuya bukanlah orang seperti itu.

Anak itu memfokuskan sedikit api kehidupannya pada payung yang kini berada di genggaman tangan kanannya, tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi Tetsuya pun mengayunkan payungnya seirama sebanyak satu kali dan menghentakkan ujungnya pada lantai yang berpindah tersebut. Sebuah getaran yang muncul dari hentakan ujung payung Tetsuya pun membatalkan ilusi yang Mukuro ciptakan, membuat tempat yang menyerupai neraka tadi kembali seperti semula. Serangan yang Mukuro itu terlalu mudah untuk dibaca, dan Tetsuya mempercayai instingnya kalau yang tadi adalah serangan pembuka saja.

Dan benar adanya mengenai pemikiran yang Tetsuya miliki tersebut, karena setelah Tetsuya berhasil menggagalkan ilusi pertama Mukuro tiba-tiba saja ia merasa sebuah akar pohon besar muncul dari dalam tanah dan langsung mengikat tubuhnya, mengangkatnya dari atas lantai serta membuat Tetsuya susah untuk bernapas.

"Apa itu hanya kemampuan yang kau miliki, Nagi?" Tanya Mukuro dengan senyum mencemooh, pemuda itu pun melihat bagaimana Tetsuya sama sekali tidak memberontak ketika ia mengikatnya dengan akar pohon besar yang merupakan ilusi nyata yang Mukuro ciptakan. "Jadilah anak baik dan menurut padaku, aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Tetsuya tidak mengucap apapun untuk beberapa saat lamanya, tubuhnya terikat begitu erat sampai ia tidak bisa bergerak apalagi bernapas dengan mudah. Tapi, Tetsuya tidak akan diam begitu saja, seperti yang Mukuro katakan mengenai Tetsuya yang begitu keras kepala, ia tentunya akan melawan Mukuro sampai ia tidak bisa bergerak barang sedikit pun. Untuk itu Tetsuya pun menatap sosok Mukuro untuk beberapa saat lamanya, ilusinya mungkin tidak sekuat Mukuro tapi ia bukanlah sosok yang lemah yang akan membiarkan Mukuro melakukan apapun sesuai keinginannya dan hal itu merugikan Tetsuya serta orang lain.

Kunci dari sebuah ilusi adalah keinginan yang kuat beserta imajinasi yang ia miliki, untuk itu Tetsuya pun menciptakan kupu-kupu dengan sayap ungu beterbangan di sekelilingnya dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak sebelum hewan ciptaan Tetsuya tersebut hinggap pada akar kuat yang mengikat tubuhnya. Ketika kupu-kupu bersayap ungu tersebut hinggap di sana, keduanya pun melebur menjadi satu sebelum menghancurkan akar yang mengikatnya, melepaskan Tetsuya dari belenggu.

"Kufufu~ kau kuat, Nagi, tapi seberapa kuatnya dirimu?" Tanya Mukuro, dengan trisula ada di tangannya ia pun beranjak dari tempatnya berdirinya dan mencoba untuk menyerang Tetsuya yang baru saja terlepas dari belenggu.

Gadis kecil itu menggunakan reflek cepat yang ia miliki untuk mendarat di atas tanah sebelum pada akhirnya ia melesat maju ke depan untuk bertemu dengan Mukuro yang berlari ke arahnya. Serangan trisula dari Mukuro dan juga payung milik Tetsuya pun pada akhirnya bertemu, menciptakan getaran serta tekanan yang hebat di tengah-tengah. Sepasang mata biru gelap milik Tetsuya bertemu langsung dengan heterokromatik milik Mukura saat keduanya saling menahan serangan dari satu sama lainnya, dan duel di antara dua orang ilusionis yang berasal dari dunia sama pun dimulai.

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca fanfik ini

Author: Sky


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn milik Amano Akira sementara Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan yang berupa material dalam penulisan fanfik ini

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, violence, typo, reincarnation, etc

Rating: T

Genre: Adventure

* * *

 **BLOOMING MISTY**

 **By**

 **Sky**

* * *

Duel yang terjadi di dalam ruangan itu berlangsung cukup lama, berbagai ilusi serta serangan fisik pun dilancarkan oleh kedua pihak dengan tujuan untuk mengalahkan –menghentikan, di sisi Tetsuya– satu sama lainnya tanpa ada jeda yang terjadi, semuanya terasa begitu intens dengan aura yang cukup menakutkan tanpa ada celah yang menjadi penghambat bagi keduanya. Ruangan itu hampir tidak berbentuk lagi dan juga dipenuhi oleh beberapa ilusi nyata yang sangat menakutkan, baik Mukuro dan juga Tetsuya tidak takut dalam metode penyerangan yang mereka lakukan kepada satu sama lainnya, bahkan tidak jarang dari serangan tersebut mengenai lawannya dan membuat salah satunya terluka akibat hantaman keras yang terjadi.

Berbeda dengan Mukuro yang terlihat sama sekali tidak berkeringat maupun kelelahan, hal ini berbeda dengan Tetsuya yang tubuhnya mulai terasa letih dan banjir oleh keringat, jangan lupakan pula beberapa luka gores serta lebam yang ia miliki akibat ia teledor dalam menghindari serangan Mukuro. Tetsuya merasa percaya diri bila serangan yang ia lakukan murni menggunakan ilusi, ia mempelajari ilusi miliknya dari buku catatan Elena dan kemudian melatih dirinya dalam kehidupan sehari-hari, namun aktivitas fisik seperti berduel yang mengombinasikan kekuatan fisik dan juga ilusi lah yang membuat Tetsuya menjadi cepat lelah. Tidak di dunia pertama maupun di dunia kedua ini, ia memang memiliki fisik yang lemah. Terlebih lagi, Mukuro memang pandai menggabungkan kekuatan fisik dan juga ilusi, sehingga ia pun dengan mudahnya mengimbangi kekuatan milik Tetsuya.

Ilusi diciptakan berdasarkan imajinasi serta pemikiran penggunanya, sehingga menciptakan sebuah ilusi bukanlah hal yang susah bagi Tetsuya, mengingat anak itu adalah tipe seorang pengamat serta di kehidupan pertamanya Tetsuya adalah seorang penulis novel yang membutuhkan imajinasinya untuk membentuk sebuah cerita dalam novel, baginya membayangkan imajinasi nyata itu tidaklah susah. Namun, aktivitas fisik lah yang menguras tenaganya seperti sekarang ini. Hanya selang beberapa menit ia bertarung dengan Mukuro di mana Tetsuya harus mengombinasikan kemampuan menciptakan ilusi, menggunakan api kehidupan jenis kabut, dan juga bela diri –yang tidak ia kuasai sama sekali– sudah cukup untuk membuatnya kelelahan seperti sekarang ini. Dan mengingat Mukuro adalah reinkarnasi dari mantan kapten basketnya dulu, yang mana begitu mengenal Tetsuya begitu baik sejak mereka duduk di kelas pertama sekolah menengah pertama, maka tidak sulit bagi Mukuro untuk menyimpulkan kalau Tetsuya sekarang ini kelelahan. Terkadang Tetsuya membenci kondisi fisiknya, terlebih dalam keadaan kondisi fisik yang tidak terlatih seperti sekarang ini.

Gadis kecil berambut biru tua itu pun terpental ke belakang saat Tetsuya gagal menahan hantaman trisula yang Mukuro lancarkan kepadanya setelah Tetsuya menghalau ilusi milik Mukuro dengan miliknya, akibatnya pun punggung Tetsuya menghantam dinding keras yang ada di belakangnya sementara payungnya tersebut terlepas dari genggamannya. Tetsuya ingin sekali berteriak keras karena rasa sakit yang sekarang ini ia rasakan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, namun kontrol dirinya tersebut membuat Tetsuya untuk mencegahnya melakukan hal tersebut. Ia bisa merasakan darah merembes dari sudut bibirnya, dan bila Tetsuya berkaca nanti malam maka ia akan menemukan punggungnya biru-biru akibat bekas hantaman tersebut. Tak hanya punggungnya saja, tapi daerah kaki dan juga tangan karena Tetsuya menghalau serangan yang Mukuro berikan dengan anggota badannya.

Sepertinya kemampuan ilusi seseorang tergantung akan intensitas mereka melakukannya. Semakin sering seseorang melatih ilusinya dan juga menggunakannya, maka semakin kuat pula ilusi yang mereka lancarkan dalam sebuah serangan. Untuk sekali lagi dalam hari itu pun Tetsuya sempat bertanya-tanya akan apa yang terjadi pada Mukuro sehingga ia bisa menggunakan ilusi sehebat ini.

"Kufufufu~ Apa kau sudah lelah untuk bermain-main lagi, Nagi?" Tanya Mukuro dengan nada penuh cemooh, kedua mata heterokromatiknya tidak berpindah pada sosok Tetsuya yang terduduk dengan punggungnya menempel pada dinding keras tersebut. "Harus aku akui kalau kau bisa menggunakan ilusi dengan baik, Nagi, tapi bila dibandingkan denganku maka kau masih belum ada apa-apanya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau bisa mempelajari ilusi maupun membangkitkan api kehidupan seperti ini, tapi kau itu cukup tangguh."

Dengan menempelkan telapak tangannya pada dinding kotor yang ada di belakangnya, Tetsuya pun perlahan-lahan bangkit dari posisi duduknya di atas lantai. Ia pun mengelap darah yang terkumpul di sudut kanan bibirnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Mukuro yang masih berada di sana, menatap Tetsuya dengan cermat dan siap untuk menyerangnya kapan saja.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Rokudo-kun, kau benar-benar rendah hati seperti biasanya," sahut Tetsuya sebagai balasannya, nadanya mungkin begitu datar seperti ekspresi wajahnya, tetapi baik Tetsuya dan Mukuro tahu kalau ucapan Tetsuya tersebut penuh akan sarkasme yang ditujukan kepada Mukuro.

Sayangnya cemooh kecil yang berasal dari Tetsuya tidak membuat Mukuro marah, melainkan menambah rasa humor dan ketertarikannya pada sosok mungil yang masih dengan keras kepalanya mencoba untuk melawannya tersebut. Tidak sekarang dan tidak di masa lalu, Kuroko Tetsuya adalah orang yang keras kepala dan pantang menyerah, mungkin karena sifat itulah yang menjadikan Kuroko Tetsuya sebagai Kuroko Tetsuya, sosok yang mampu menghipnotis siapapun yang mengenalnya. Dan daya tarik Tetsuya pun sama sekali tidak pudar meski ia dilahirkan untuk yang kedua kalinya, menjadi orang yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, sebagai seorang Hiwatari Nagi.

"Kufufufu~ Aku memang orang yang rendah hati, Nagi, tanpa kuberitahu pun kurasa kau sudah mengetahuinya dengan baik," sahut Mukuro dengan tawa khasnya tersebut. "Bagaimana pun juga, kita ini saling mengenal dengan begitu baik 'kan? Aku akan merasa sedih kalau kau tidak mengetahui bagaimana diriku padahal kita sudah saling mengenal selama bertahun-tahun."

Tetsuya ingin sekali memutar kedua bola matanya karena itu andaikata dirinya tidak tengah merasa kesakitan di sekujur tubuhnya, serahkan saja kepada Mukuro untuk mendramatisasikan akan sesuatu serta memuji dirinya sendiri, entah kenapa hal ini membuat Tetsuya melihat sosok mantan kaptennya yang kini berada di hadapannya ketimbang sosok pemuda bertubuh tinggi dan berambut biru indigo tersebut. Mukuro benar akan keduanya mengetahui satu sama lain dengan baik, namun itu semua ketika mereka berdua masih menjadi Kuroko Tetsuya dan Akashi Seijuurou, bukan sebagai Hiwatari Nagi dan Rokudo Mukuro. Meski orang lain mengatakan kalau mereka tidak akan berubah demi seseorang, semua itu adalah omong kosong belaka, karena pada dasarnya orang itu selalu berubah seiring dengan waktu yang berjalan. Dan Tetsuya sangat yakin meski jiwa yang bersemayam dalam raga Mukuro yang berada di hadapannya ini adalah Akashi, ia tidak mengetahui siapa Rokudo Mukuro dengan baik, dan dari apa yang Tetsuya observasi selama beberapa menit terakhir Mukuro itu berbeda dengan Akashi. Hal ini sedikit membuat Tetsuya sedih, tapi itulah yang namanya hidup, semua orang berubah dan Tetsuya pun bukanlah pengecualian, ia juga berubah karena pengaruh waktu dan juga lingkungan tempatnya tinggal selama 13 tahun terakhir ini.

Mukuro mengatakan kalau tujuan utamanya adalah menghancurkan mafia, dan untuk itulah ia mengacaukan kedamaian yang ada di Namimori sehingga membuat resah siapapun yang tinggal di tempat ini untuk memancing Vongola _Decimo_ keluar dari persembunyiannya, bahkan Mukuro pun mengatakan kalau ia ingin mencari pewaris keluarga Vongola yang notabene adalah keluarga mafia. Sebenarnya apa yang Mukuro alami selama ini?

"Rokudo-kun," panggil Tetsuya dengan suara lirih. Anak itu memegang rusuk sebelah kanannya yang tadi terkena hantaman keras dari Mukuro, Tetsuya punya firasat ia mengalami patah tulang di sana, tetapi ia tidak terlalu yakin mengenai hal itu.

Panggilan dari Tetsuya tersebut membuat perhatian Mukuro teraliha lagi, ia melihat bagaimana Tetsuya beranjak dari tempatnya dengan susah payah untuk menghampiri tempat di mana payung kecil yang terlihat tidak berguna milik Tetsuya berada. Mukuro tidak tahu senjata macam apa sebuah payung tersebut, rasanya seperti sebuah lelucon karena benda itu tidak ada bahaya-bahanya sama sekali. Apa itu sebuah lelucon yang Tetsuya lakukan? Atau mungkin anak itu hanya mengambil sebuah benda yang ia lihat pertama kali dengan ada logamnya di sana? Mukuro tidak beranjak, pun dirinya tidak menghalangi Tetsuya untuk mengambil payung butut tersebut, ia ingin tahu akan apa yang Tetsuya lakukan selanjutnya. Pemuda itu menyukai sebuah tantangan, dan terlebih lagi ia memiliki waktu untuk meladeni tingkah Tetsuya yang menarik tersebut sebelum mematahkan jiwanya dan memaksa anak itu untuk bergabung dengannya.

"Rokudo-kun mengatakan kalau dirinya ingin menghancurkan mafia dengan mengendalikan Vongola _Decimo,_ kurasa ini semua ada alasannya mengapa Rokudo-kun ingin melakukan hal tersebut," ujar Tetsuya dengan kalem meski dirinya tengah menahan sakit di tubuhnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika rasa sakit itu menyerang lagi begitu ia berjongkok sedikit untuk mengambil payung milik Elena, tetapi semua itu ia hiraukan dan sebisa mungkin Tetsuya tidak menunjukkan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan karena ia tidak ingin dianggap sebagai orang yang lemah. Usianya mungkin masih cukup belia, 13 tahun, namun jiwa Tetsuya itu adalah jiwa tua yang bersemayam pada tubuh anak-anak. Dan baik Tetsuya maupun Mukuro pun mengetahui akan hal itu. "Terlebih, aku juga penasaran bagaimana Rokudo-kun akan menghancurkan mafia dan apa yang akan dilakukan setelah tujuan tersebut tercapai."

Tiga pertanyaan dalam kalimat implisit milik Tetsuya pun terlontar dengan mulus, tidak ada curiga barang sedikit pun dalam suara yang ia keluarkan dan Tetsuya masih berusaha untuk bersikap netral. Bukan urusannya bila Mukuro ingin menghancurkan mafia mengingat dunia mafia itu adalah dunia gelap yang penuh akan kejahatan, namun batinnya mengisyaratkan akan rasa penasaran yang tengah melandanya tersebut. Anak itu pun menggunakan ujung payungnya untuk menopang berat tubuhnya mengingat ia begitu kepayahan hanya untuk berdiri apalagi berjalan, namun kesulitan yang tengah ia alami tersebut tidak menjadi Tetsuya untuk menyerah di tengah jalan seperti itu saja. Gadis kecil itu masih memiliki ekspresi serius yang terpatri pada wajahnya, yang kala itu tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun kecuali perhatian yang ia tujukan kepada sosok Mukuro yang ada di hadapannya.

Tetsuya penasaran akan siapa sebenarnya Rokudo Mukuro itu. Pemuda ini bukan lagi Akashi Seijuurou yang dulu Tetsuya kenal, meski pada saat yang sama Mukuro adalah Akashi, hanya saja Tetsuya ingin tahu akan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Mukuro yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Tetsuya serta rasa penasaran yang anak itu pancarkan pun hanya memberikan sebuah senyum kecil, tetapi senyuman yang dari luar terlihat begitu ramah dan ambigu tersebut tidak mampu menipu Tetsuya, karena gadis itu bisa mendeteksi sedikit kemarahan serta kebencian di dalamnya. Tetsuya memiliki firasat kalau apapun yang mendasari Mukuro ingin menghancurkan mafia adalah sesuatu yang mendalam, seperti hal itu telah mempengaruhi kejiwaan Mukuro sendiri.

Tawa khas dari Mukuro pun keluar dari mulut pemuda itu. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kali ini Tetsuya bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri untuk sesaat sebelum sensasi dingin pun menyebar di ruangan itu, membuat Tetsuya mau tidak mau menyandarkan bahunya pada dinding yang ada di belakangnya untuk menyangga tubuhnya. Aura yang terpancar dari sosok Mukuro begitu pekat dan dipenuhi oleh kegelapan. Kebencian, Tetsuya menebaknya.

Gadis kecil itu menatap sosok Mukuro dengan was-was, ia khawatir pada orang yang pernah menjadi kapten tim basketnya di kehidupannya yang pertama.

"Mafia adalah dunia yang gelap dan juga hina, Nagi. Karena mafia aku menjadi seperti sekarang ini, orang yang berdiri di hadapanmu. Mafia melakukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa disebut manusiawi kepadaku, membuatku membangkitkan mata ini dan melihat keenam reinkarnasiku sebelum ini. Apa kau pernah melihat neraka, Nagi? Karena mafia aku sudah pernah melihatnya dan juga merasakannya," ujar Mukuro yang pada akhirnya membuka mulutnya, menjawab pertanyaan Tetsuya mengenai alasannya yang membenci mafia. "Keluarga Estraneo, aku menghancurkan keluarga mafia tempat asalku dan juga yang membuatku menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Dan aku akan menghancurkan dunia mafia yang hina itu."

Mukuro terlihat seperti orang yang histeris, tidak sadar akan apa tengah ia bicarakan. Sesungguhnya Tetsuya sedikit tidak mengerti akan apa yang Mukuro katakan. Membuat Mukuro menjadi sekarang ini? Membangkitkan mata berwarna merah? Merasakan dan melihat neraka? Dan yang membuat perhatian Tetsuya tertarik adalah pernyataan kalau Mukuro menyadari keenam reinkarnasi dalam hidupnya karena suatu hal yang dilakukan keluarga Estraneo kepada dirinya. Tetsuya mungkin bukan orang jenius seperti Akashi Seijuurou maupun Midorima Shintarou, namun Tetsuya itu cukup tajam dalam mengamati apa yang ada di hadapannya. Menggabungkan antara satu hal dengan yang lainnya berdasarkan apa yang Mukuro katakan tadi membuat Tetsuya memiliki sebuah gambaran kecil akan apa yang keluarga Estraneo lakukan kepada Mukuro, dan semakin Tetsuya memperjelas gambaran yang muncul dalam benaknya tersebut, gadis kecil itu merasa perutnya seperti teraduk.

"Eksperimen hidup," gumam Tetsuya dengan suara yang begitu lirih. Kalau orang tidak memperhatikan Tetsuya dengan benar maka mereka tidak akan mampu untuk mendengar apa yang Tetsuya sebutkan tersebut.

Melihat senyuman tipis yang tersungging di bibir Mukuro tersebut tentu membuat Tetsuya memiliki spekulasi kalau ucapannya tadi memang tepat sasaran. Dan karena itu tiba-tiba saja Tetsuya merasa mual, seolah-olah ia tadi menelan makanan busuk dan kini perutnya ingin memberontak padanya. Kalau tebakan Tetsuya tadi memang benar di mana Mukuro adalah bahan percobaan hidup oleh keluarga Estraneo, maka tidak heran bila Mukuro memiliki pandangan buruk terhadap mafia dan ingin sekali menghancurkannya. Motif utamanya adalah balas dendam, seperti Mukuro merasa jijik pada mafia.

"Kau memang orang yang tajam seperti biasanya, Nagi, aku berikan kau nilai A karena mampu menebaknya dengan tepat tanpa perlu aku mengatakannya secara langsung. Kau benar sekali, mafia menggunakanku dan yang lainnya sebagai kelinci percobaan mereka. Mereka membuatku melihat neraka, namun kurasa aku harus berterima kasih kepada mereka juga karena tanpa eksperimen yang berujung membunuhku tersebut aku tidak akan memiliki kekuatan seperti ini," jawab Mukuro, mata merah milik Mukuro pun kini diselimuti oleh api kehidupan berwarna indigo saat ia menatap sosok Tetsuya. "Aku akan menggunakan kekuatan ini untuk menimbulkan perang di dunia mafia dan menghancurkannya, dan untuk melakukan itu aku membutuhkan Vongola _Decimo_ yang merupakan pewaris dari keluarga Vongola. Untuk itu, Nagi, aku ingin kau tidak ikut campur di sini. Aku akan lebih menghargainya bila kau mau bergabung denganku, aku akan melindungimu dari keburukan dunia mafia!"

Lagi-lagi adalah kalimat itu yang Mukuro katakan padanya, mencoba untuk merayu Tetsuya untuk bergabung dengannya. Andaikata Tetsuya tidak tahu yang sebenarnya, seperti perbuatan Mukuro yang membuat Namimori gempar dan juga melukai orang yang sesungguhnya tidak ada hubungannya dengan tujuan menghancurkan mafia tersebut, tentu Tetsuya akan menyetujui tawaran yang Mukuro berikan padanya. Tetsuya percaya pada perkataan Akashi karena ikatan yang menghubungkan keduanya di masa lalu, bahkan waktu yang memisahkan pun tidak akan mengubah kenyataan tersebut. Namun, Tetsuya itu bukanlah orang bodoh yang akan mengikuti permintaan orang lain tanpa melihat terlebih dahulu sebab dan akibatnya, dan kasus sekarang ini tentu sangat bertentangan dengan moral yang Tetsuya miliki. Tetsuya ingin hidup dengan normal, atau lebih tepatnya mencoba untuk menjadi senormal mungkin dirinya sekarang ini, dan tentu saja mengingat betapa buruknya mafia dan sebagainya ia tidak akan bergabung dengan pihak mafia, tetapi Tetsuya juga tidak akan bergabung dengan Mukuro karena gadis kecil itu tidak menyukai akan balas dendam dalam segala bentuknya. Tetsuya mungkin bersimpati dengan Mukuro atas apa yang pemuda itu alami ketika dirinya masih kecil, tapi tidak lebih dari itu.

"Balas dendam bukanlah segala-galanya, Rokudo-kun. Aku mungkin tidak mengerti akan penderitaan yang Rokudo-kun terima, namun aku tidak sependapat dengan tujuanmu yang ingin menghancurkan mafia melalui cara radikal seperti itu. Aku tidak menyukai kekerasan," ujar Tetsuya pada akhirnya. Ia memberitahu apa yang ada dalam pikirannya kepada Mukuro tanpa ada jeda.

Tidak dulu dan juga tidak sekarang, Tetsuya selalu mengatakan apa yang ia yakini secara jelas. Tidak ada yang perlu ditutupi lagi, dan meskipun itu artinya dia harus menentang orang yang dihormatinya maka hal itu pun akan ia lakukan pada saat itu juga.

Secara tidak langsung, Tetsuya menolak tawaran yang Mukuro berikan kepadanya untuk kesekian kalinya. Dan untuk kesekian kali pula lah Mukuro merasakan dua jenis emosi ketika mendapatkannya. Yang pertama adalah terkesan dan yang kedua adalah kesal. Mukuro terkesan karena Tetsuya adalah orang yang berani –atau mungkin bodoh– untuk menentangnya tanpa ada rasa takut barang sedikit pun, dan Mukuro pun kesal karena keinginannya untuk mendapatkan Tetsuya di sampingnya pun kandas akibat penolakan yang Tetsuya berikan padanya.

"Apa tidak ada cara lain bagiku untuk mengubah pikiranmu, Nagi?" Tanya Mukuro, pemuda itu menggenggam trisulanya dengan erat tanpa mengalihkan kedua matanya untuk bertemu dengan milik Tetsuya, yang sedari tadi terus menatapnya tanpa ada jeda di sana.

"Maafkan aku, Rokudo-kun," hanya itu yang bisa Tetsuya berikan sebagai jawaban, artinya keputusan yang ia miliki sudah bulat dan tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengubahnya lagi. "Mengubah sesuatu dengan sebuah kebencian itu tidak akan membuat semuanya menjadi lebih baik. Hal ini akan menjadi benih kebencian yang lain, dan tragedi yang sama pun akan terulang. Ketika Rokudo-kun masih seorang Akashi-kun, dia pernah mengatakan itu kepadaku."

Tetsuya tahu kalau ia sudah membuat Mukuro kecewa atas keputusan yang sudah ia buat tersebut, namun Tetsuya adalah seorang yang selalu percaya pada pemikiran yang ia buat. Gadis kecil yang usianya baru menginjak angka 13 tahun tersebut bukanlah orang bodoh yang gampang terperdaya atas kata-kata manis dan penglihatan semu yang disajikan dihadapannya. Ia adalah seorang Kuroko Tetsuya dan juga Hiwatari Nagi, artinya Tetsuya adalah seorang dewasa yang hanya tubuhnya saja yang mengecil, dirinya mampu menentukan mana yang terbaik dan mana yang bukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Tetsuya menentang perintah yang Mukuro berikan bila hal tersebut bertentangan dengan prinsip hidupnya, dan Tetsuya pun sangat yakin kalau ini juga bukan hal yang terakhir untuk ia lakukan dalam kehidupan ini.

Tetsuya sebagai Kuroko Tetsuya sudah sering mengisi hidupnya sebagai seorang pembangkang yang dikenal akan keras kepalanya, tidak ada orang yang mampu mengubah jalan hidupnya meski orang yang dimaksud adalah orang yang sangat dekat dengan dirinya. Bila Tetsuya sudah memutuskan satu hal, maka ia akan sulit untuk mengubah keputusannya, dan hal inilah yang tengah terjadi sekarang ini. Sayangnya, Tetsuya bukanlah seorang _seer_ yang bisa membaca masa depan maupun mengenal baik siapa Rokudo Mukuro. Sehingga Tetsuya pun tidak bisa memprediksikan konsekuensi yang dia dapatkan karena menolak perintah dari Mukuro, ia pun menemukan tubuhnya menghantam dinding yang ada di belakangnya sebelum rasa sakit yang begitu kuat dan berasal dari perutnya pun Tetsuya rasakan. Gadis itu menoleh ke bawah, dirinya menemukan trisula tajam milik Mukuro menusuk tubuhnya, mengoyaknya dari dalam dan membuat darah segar merembes dari bekas tusukan tersebut. Semuanya terasa sakit, luka luar dan dalam pun Tetsuya alami akibat tindakannya yang tidak menyenangkan bagi Mukuro itu. Tapi, apakah Tetsuya menyesali perbuatannya tersebut? Tidak, Tetsuya sama sekali tidak menyesal meski pada akhirnya dirinya lah yang terluka parah.

"Aku tidak suka menyakitimu seperti sekarang ini, Nagi, tapi kau tidak memberiku pilihan lain," ujar Mukuro dengan nada dingin. Pemuda itu tidak terlihat bersalah karena telah menusuk tubuh Tetsuya dengan trisulanya, begitu dalam sampai Tetsuya sangat yakin ia akan mati karena kehabisan darah bila dirinya tidak segera ditolong. "Kau sudah membuat pilihanmu sendiri."

"Ukkh..." erang Tetsuya dengan suara tertahan ketika Mukuro mencabut trisulanya dan meninggalkan tubuh mungil milik Tetsuya terduduk di atas lantai dingin dengan luka yang menganga di perutnya

Semuanya terasa sakit, tubuhnya tidak hanya terluka parah akibat hantaman serta pukulan yang Mukuro berikan padanya ketika mereka tengah bertarung beberapa saat yang lalu, Tetsuya juga merasakan pandangannya semakin mengabur akibat dirinya kehilangan banyak darah. Pakaian yang Tetsuya kenakan pun kini bersimbah oleh darah, bahkan aliran merah tersebut tidak berhenti keluar dari bekas tusukan lukanya meski Tetsuya sudah mencoba untuk menutupnya menggunakan tangan kanannya.

"Rokudo-kun..." gumam Tetsuya dengan suara lirih, tubuh mungilnya pun kini jatuh terduduk dan senjatanya pun jatuh tepat di sampingnya. Pandangannya kabur dan hatinya masih tidak percaya kalau Mukuro menusuknya seperti ini. Sebuah pertanyaan pun muncul di dalam benak Tetsuya, ia bertanya-tanya apakah Mukuro ingin sekali membunuh Tetsuya hanya karena Tetsuya menolak permintaannya? Tetsuya meragukan akan pemikirannya tersebut. Mukuro mungkin bukanlah Akashi yang pernah ia kenal sebelum ini, namun di dalam tubuh itu bersemayam jiwa Akashi yang tak memungkinan baginya untuk membunuh Tetsuya begitu saja. Mukuro itu orang yang baik, Tetsuya mengatakannya pada dirinya sendiri, dan mau tak mau gadis kecil itu pun mengulaskan sebuah senyum kecil sebelum pandangannya kabur dan hanya gelap yang mampu ia lihat setelah itu.

Tetsuya bertanya-tanya apakah ia sudah mati untuk yang kedua kalinya? Bila pertama kalinya dia meninggal pada usianya yang baru menginjak angka 20 dan sebagai seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, seorang mahasiswa yang bagian dari generasi keajaiban. Kali ini Tetsuya pun mati pada usinya yang terlampau belia, ia meninggal pada usianya yang ke-13 tahun dan sebagai seorang gadis kecil, penyebabnya pun adalah keras kepala yang Tetsuya miliki sehingga reinkarnasi temannya itu pun memilih untuk menghabisinya begitu saja. Semua ini adalah ironi.

Tetsuya belum lah mengenal dunia tempatnya lahir untuk yang kedua ini dengan baik, ia terus-terusan terikat pada masa lalu sehingga jiwanya tidak bisa terasa bebas. Dan satu hal yang membuatnya merasa menyesal dan tak ingin untuk mati adalah kedua orangtua Tetsuya yang baru. Mungkin Tetsuya tidak mengenal mereka dengan baik, namun Tetsuya ingin sekali bertemu dengan mereka berdua untuk sekali lagi dan mengatakan betapa kesepiannya Tetsuya tanpa kehadiran mereka, dan ia ingin bersama dengan keluarganya barang sehari saja tanpa perlu ada apapun yang mengganggu, tidak untuk pekerjaan mereka maupun kontrak-kontrak lain yang menjemuhkan. Boleh kah anak itu untuk merasa egois sekali saja?

Gadis berambut biru gelap itu tahu kalau semuanya tidak akan terjadi kali ini, keajaiban tidak mungkin terjadi bagi seseorang yang sudah sekarang seperti sekarang ini. Lukanya yang diakibatkan oleh trisula Mukuro itu sangat dalam, selain itu dirinya juga sudah kehilangan banyak darah sehingga membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri seperti ini. Hanya jiwa Tetsuya saja yang masih memberontak meski tubuhnya tak lagi sanggup menopang dirinya, namun semua itu tidak masalah. Tetsuya tidak ingin untuk mati dulu, dia masih memiliki ambisi dan juga tujuan yang belum tercapai, untuk itu dirinya tidak boleh mati sekarang ini. Masih banyak yang ingin Tetsuya lihat dan juga alami, dan ia pun tidak ingin kehilangan masa mudanya untuk yang kedua kalinya seperti ketika ia masih menjadi seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Tetsuya merasakan itu, tarikan yang berasal dari dalam tubuhnya dan semua itu terasa begitu hangat namun nyaman pada saat yang sama. Sebuah cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan pun tiba-tiba muncul dan tanpa sadar membuat Tetsuya membuka kedua matanya. Tetsuya melihat bagaimana ruangan tempatnya terkapar tadi terlihat begitu terang seperti ada puluhan lampu yang menerangi ruangan itu. Setiap sudut dari theater yang terbengkalai tersebut terlihat oleh matanya, tapi ia sama sekali tidak melihat sosok Mukuro ada di sana maupun kerusakan tempat itu akibat pertarungannya dengan Mukuro tadi. Hal ini seperti Mukuro lenyap begitu saja dan satu-satunya orang yang ada di tempat itu adalah Tetsuya seorang.

Sebuah pergerakan dari sudut ruangan pun langsung membuat Tetsuya menoleh ke arah itu, dan di sanalah Tetsuya melihat sosok itu. Sosok seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang dan bergaun ala abad pertengahan. Wanita itu adalah wanita sama yang pernah Tetsuya lihat dalam penglihatannya sebelum ini, dan sosok wanita itu balik menatap Tetsuya dengan sepasang mata yang begitu Tetsuya kenal, matanya ketika Tetsuya tengah bermain basket. Iris berwarna biru langit yang teduh tersebut terlihat tidak gentar menghadapi apapun dan juga terlihat memiliki kekuatan di dalamnya. Seperti ruangan tempat Tetsuya berada, wanita itu juga bersinar seperti ia memiliki cahayanya sendiri, dan detik berikutnya wanita itu pun berjalan menghampiri Tetsuya sampai ia berdiri tepat di hadapan gadis kecil yang bersimbah darah tersebut.

Berhadapan dengan sosok yang seperti keluar dari cerita dongeng tersebut membuat Tetsuya sedikit tidak percaya diri, terlebih ketika ia tengah terluka parah –yang mana dirinya hampir mati– dan mengenakan pakaian yang bersimbah darah, rasanya ia seperti seorang korban kalah perang bila disandingkan dengan sosok putri kerajaan dari dongeng seribu satu malam.

"Kuroko Tetsuya," wanita itu membuka mulutnya dan mengucapkan nama Tetsuya. Namanya dan bukan Nagi, tentu hal ini membuat Tetsuya terkejut sampai kedua matanya terbuka sedikit lebih lebar. "Waktumu belum tiba untuk menyambut kematian yang kedua kalinya!"

Wanita itu tahu siapa Kuroko Tetsuya –salah satu rahasia yang Tetsuya simpan sejak ia terlahir kembali– dan juga tahu kalau Tetsuya seorang inkarnasi, tentu saja bila ada orang yang mengatakan hal ini dalam pertemuan pertama kali pasti Tetsuya akan terkejut setengah mati, ia tidak percaya kalau ada orang lain yang bisa menebak dirinya dengan mudahnya. Keterkejutan yang Tetsuya rasakan akibat pengungkapan identitas serta rahasia Tetsuya pun kehilangan momennya tersendiri setelah Tetsuya merasakan tenaganya semakin lama semakin melemah, mungkin ini dikarenakan oleh dirinya yang kehilangan banyak darah.

"Bukan waktuku untuk kembali?" gumam Tetsuya, kedua matanya terlihat sedikit tidak fokus namun pengucapan kalimatnya masih terdengar lancar, ia terlalu keras kepala untuk menyerahkan hidupnya kepada kematian meski nyawanya tengah berada di ujung tanduk. "Kurasa hidupku ini memang penuh dengan lelucon yang tidak lucu."

Wanita itu bergeming di tempatnya, berdiri di hadapan Tetsuya dan menatap sosok mungil yang bersimbah darah di hadapannya tersebut dengan kalem, seolah pemandangan berdarah dari seorang anak kecil berusia 13 tahun adalah hal yang begitu biasa untuk terjadi. Sebenarnya siapa sosok wanita ini? Ini kali kedua Tetsuya melihat sosok wanita berambut pirang keemasan tersebut. Pertama kalinya ia melihat sosok ini dalam penglihatannya beberapa jam yang lalu, dan yang kedua kalinya adalah sekarang ini di mana keduanya mampu berinteraksi dengan satu sama lainnya.

"Lelucon?" Tanya wanita itu dengan sabar, bibirnya pun menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil sebelum ia berjongkok di hadapan Tetsuya. Gaunnya yang panjang itu menyentuh lantai dan mengikuti gerakan dari wanita tersebut. "Semua kehidupan yang ada di dunia ini bukanlah sebuah lelucon, Tetsuya, kau juga termasuk di dalamnya. Aku tidak akan menyebut hidupmu sebagai sebuah lelucon, aku lebih suka menyebut dirimu sebagai keajaiban yang Tuhan berikan kepadamu."

Keajaiban? Tetsuya merasakan bibirnya berkedut kecil, senyuman yang mengisyaratkan sebuah keironian pun ingin sekali muncul di bibirnya, tapi raut wajahnya yang selalu tenang dan tampak tak beremosi itu hanya bisa bisa terlihat kosong seraya Tetsuya memandang sosok elegan di hadapannya.

Seperti tahu akan apa yang tengah Tetsuya pikirkan, sosok wanita berambut pirang keemasan tersebut mengulum sebuah senyum dan meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas puncak kepala Tetsuya, mengusapnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Tidak banyak orang memiliki kesempatan kedua untuk hidup bukan? Kau adalah orang yang beruntung, bisa terlahir kembali dan mengingat segalanya yang ada di kehidupan lampau," ujar wanita itu, tangannya terus mengusap kepala Tetsuya dan membuat sosok gadis mungil tersebut merasa nyaman sampai ia memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati belaian lembut yang wanita itu berikan padanya, seperti seorang Ibu yang memberikan kasih sayangnya kepada anak kesayangannya. "Kau memiliki tekat yang besar, Tetsuya

Sebuah senyum getir muncul di bibir Tetsuya ketika ia mendengar ucapan wanita tersebut. Wanita itu bukanlah orang pertama yang mengatakan kalau Tetsuya memiliki tekat yang besar, hampir semua orang yang mengenalnya di kehidupan pertama tahu kalau Tetsuya selalu memiliki tekat besar. Ia adalah sosok yang tidak bisa bermain basket namun bermimpi untuk dapat bermain basket, dengan tekatnya yang besar tersebut Tetsuya selalu berlatih hampir setiap hari sampai ia bertemu dengan Aomine. Kerja kerasnya pun membuahkan hasil di mana Akashi pada akhirnya membantu Tetsuya dan membuatnya bergabung menjadi tim inti basket di SMP Teiko. Bahkan, karena tekat yang besar pun Tetsuya bisa membantu Kagami dan mereka pun pada akhirnya bisa mengalahkan _Kiseki no Sedai_ di Winter cup saat Tetsuya masih duduk di kelas satu. Tekatnya yang besar membuatnya sangat keras kepala, Tetsuya rasa mungkin karena itu dirinya pun terlahir kembali setelah ia meninggal di kehidupan pertamanya.

"Kau benar," sahut Tetsuya dengan nada lirih. "Aku terlalu keras kepala untuk mati dan tidak ingin merasakan kematian dalam waktu dekat ini. Ada banyak hal yang masih belum sempat aku lakukan dan ingin kulakukan di kehidupan ini. Bila Tuhan memang memberikanku kesempatan kedua untuk hidup lagi karena aku terlalu keras kepala untuk mati, maka aku tidak bisa menyia-nyiakannya."

Wanita yang ada di samping Tetsuya tidak memberikan sahutan maupun balasan berupa kata-kata, ia terlihat begitu sabar mendengarkan tekat besar yang Tetsuya utarakan beserta kata-katanya itu. Kuroko Tetsuya adalah individu yang sangat menarik, tidak heran kalau ia mendapatkan kesempatan kedua setelah kematian menjembutnya, terlahir kembali ke dunia ini sebagai sosok seorang Hiwatari Nagi.

"Bertemu dengan Akashi-kun di tempat ini membuatku sangat terkejut, terlebih dengan apa yang terjadi dengannya sehingga membuat Akashi-kun menjadi Akashi-kun yang sekarang. Aku ada di sini, dan aku tidak akan membiarkannya berubah menjadi sesuatu yang bukan dirinya," ujar Tetsuya lagi. Kedua mata birunya memancarkan sebuah tekat yang membara, layaknya ketika ia mengutarakan sumpah kepada Kagami kalau ia akan membantunya menjadi pemain basket nomor satu di Jepang serta saat Tetsuya membukakan gerbang kedua zone untuk Kagami dalam pertandingan mereka melawan Rakuzan di babak akhir. Namun, yang membuat wanita itu tertarik adalah api kehidupan yang berasal dari tekat dan niat Tetsuya tersebut bersinar dengan begitu kuat. Anak ini rupanya sangat spesial, wanita itu berkata dalam hati.

"Kau ingin menyelamatkan Akashi Seijuurou," kata wanita itu lagi, bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil yang ia tujukan kepada Tetsuya.

Anggukan kecil lah yang menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Tetsuya memiliki tujuan untuk saat ini.

"Akashi-kun adalah orang yang baik di dunia asalku, dan aku yakin kalau Akashi-kun tetaplah Akashi-kun. Kalau untuk mengembalikannya itu artinya aku harus bertarung dengan Akashi-kun, maka biarlah itu terjadi," Tetsuya pun menggenggam payung senjatanya yang tergeletak di sampingnya itu dengan erat, dan dengan bantuan dari senjatanya tersebut ia pun brdiri dari tempat duduknya meski ia begitu kesulitan dalam melakukannya. Wanita berambut pirang keemasan itu pun hanya melihat sosok mungil tersebut tengah kepayahan untuk berdiri tanpa membantunya sedikit pun, namun senyuman kecil tetap terpatri pada bibir wanita itu.

"Meskipun kau tahu kalau kau akan kalah ketika melawan Akashi Seijuurou (Rokudo Mukuro) dan ada kemungkinan untuk mati?" Tanya wanita itu lagi.

Tetsuya yang merasa kepalanya begitu pening akibat kehilangan banyak darah pun memberika anggukan, genggamannya pada senjatanya tersebut tidak melonggar sama sekali, bahkan bila orang mampu meniliknya maka Tetsuya terlihat jauh lebih berketad ketimbang beberapa saat yang lalu. Mungkin Tetsuya ini adalah orang yang jauh lebih keras kepala dari perkiraannya sendiri, atau bahkan Tetsuya ini adalah contoh orang yang memiliki kebanggaan diri yang cukup tinggi sehingga dirinya tidak rela dikalahkan oleh siapapun. Apapun itu, Tetsuya tidak peduli, yang jelas fokus pandangannya adalah ingin memahami Rokudo Mukuro dan kalau bisa ia ingin mengembalikannya seperti dulu. Tetsuya pernah bertarung dengan Akashi di dunia asalnya, dan dia pun akan melakukan hal yang sama sekarang ini.

"Kalah atau menang bukanlah sebuah jawaban yang aku cari," jawab Tetsuya, kedua matanya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan perasaan takut maupun putus asa ketika ia menatap sosok wanita itu lagi. "Tapi 'berhasil' adalah apa yang aku cari."

"Kau benar-benar anak yang unik, Kuroko Tetsuya, kau memiliki tekat yang begitu besar sampai api kehidupan dunia ini pun menyahut atas panggilanmu. Kurasa aku tidak bisa mencegahmu, aku akan mendukungmu," sahut sang Wanita dengan nada penuh keibuan, ia pun meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas senjata milik Tetsuya dan menggenggam tangan Tetsuya yang tengah mengenggam payung itu. "Untuk itu aku akan melepaskan segel pada sejata ini. Gunakan senjataku ini dengan bijak, Kuroko Tetsuya, aku percaya kau dapat melakukannya."

Tetsuya tidak tahu akan apa yang terjadi saat ini, namun yang ia ketahui adalah ketika wanita menggenggam kedua tangannya ia pun secara otomatis menautkan jemarinya dengan milik wanita berambut pirang tersebut. Keduanya saling berpandangan dan Tetsuya bisa melihat betapa birunya mata milik wanita tersebut, begitu indah dan mengingatkan Tetsuya pada birunya langit di musim panas, seperti ia tengah melihat cerminannya sendiri dari balik cermin. Wanita berambut pirang itu tersenyum lembut sebelum ia meletakkan keningnya dengan milik Tetsuya, dan keduanya pun kini memejamkan kedua mata masing-masing.

Kekuatan yang begitu besar pun mengalir, api kehidupan dalam jenis kabut pun muncul dalam jumlah yang besar dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua. Tetsuya bisa meraskan semua itu, begitu jelas dan juga nyata, wanita itu memiliki jenis api yang sangat mirip dengan miliknya dan kedua api kehidupan mereka pun saling berasimilasi dengan satu sama lainnya.

"Kulepaskan segelku dari senjataku, Kuroko Tetsuya, mulai sekarang benda ini adalah milikmu karena kau adalah tuan barunya," gumam sang Wanita dengan nada lirih.

Baik Tetsuya dan wanita itu pun kini saling membuka kedua mata mereka tanpa melepaskan tautan kedua jemari mereka, keduanya serasa seperti memiliki sebuah ikatan yang sangat kuat. Sebenarnya siapa wanita itu?

Pertanyaan yang muncul di benak Tetsuya pun menghilang kala kedua matanya menemukan sebuah tongkat panjang berwarna silver ada di genggamannya, tepat di mana Tetsuya tadi menggenggam payung yang merupakan senjatanya. Inikah yang wanita itu maksud dengan melepaskan segel pada senjatanya? Wujud asli dari payung ilusi tersebut adalah sebuah tongkat platinum dengan panjang sekitar 1,7 meter dan jugaa aura yang menyuarakan api kehidupan kabut. Dan entah mengapa Tetsuya pun merasa kalau bentuk senjatanya yang seperti tongkat itu terasa jauh lebih cocok baginya, seperti senjata itu memang untuknya dan didesain khusus untuk Tetsuya seorang.

"Majulah, Kuroko Tetsuya. Perlihatkan tekatmu padamu dan juga kepada mereka semua," ujar wanita itu lagi. Kini wanita itu melepaskan kedua jemari Tetsuya dan membingkai wajah gadis kecil itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Rasaya begitu hangat, seperti pelukan sang Nenek yang pernah Tetsuya rasakan di kehidupan pertamanya. "Aku akan terus melihatmu, kau tidak sendirian lagi di dunia ini."

Senyuman wanita itu pun melebar ketika ia melihat sebuah pertanyaan yang menjurus pada identitasnya terpancar pada mata biru Tetsuya. Anak itu mungkin terlihat begitu datar, namun bila seseorang tahu benar bagaimana membaca seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, anak itu bisa dikatakan cukup ekspresif.

"Kau bisa memanggilku sebagai Elena, nama panjangku adalah Elena Spade," gumam wanita itu sebelum denting lonceng terdengar dan pandangan Tetsuya pun menjadi kabur.

Warna putih adalah satu-satunya yang bisa Tetsuya lihat setelah dan untuk beberapa saat lamanya. Kemunculan Elena dan kepergian Elena itu membuatnya sangat terkejut, dan sebuah pemikiran pun tiba-tiba saja muncul dalam benaknya. Nama wanita itu adalah Elena Spade, apa mungkin wanita itu adalah sosok pengarang buku catatan yang seringkali menjadi panduan bagi Tetsuya bila ia ingin mempelajari api kehidupan jenis kabut? Dan bila memang Elena yang muncul di hadapannya itu adalah Elena Spade yang sama dengan sang Pengarang, maka tidak heran kalau wanita itu bisa mematahkan segel pada senjatanya yang semula berbentuk payung, membuatnya kembali berubah wujud menjadi sebuah tongkat platinum. Tetsuya benar-benar penasaran dengan sosok yang bernama Elena tersebut, mungkin setelah semua ini selesai, ia akan mencoba untuk mengunjungi toko barang antik milik Kawahira dan bertanya kepada pria itu mengenai sosok yang bernama Elena Spade tersebut.

* * *

Ketika Tetsuya membuka kedua matanya untuk yang kedua kalinya, suara dinamit yang meledak adalah apa yang Tetsuya dengar dan di hadapannya pun terpampang sebuah pemandangan yang begitu berbeda dari apa yang ia lihat sebelumnya. Dirinya tidak lagi sendirian dengan Mukuro karena di sana terdapat beberapa orang lagi termasuk sosok pemuda yang Tetsuya lihat dalam penglihatannya tadi dan juga sosok pemuda berambut cokelat yang Tetsuya selamatkan dari Mukuro di dalam hutan sebelum ini. Namun, dari semuanya yang menarik perhatian Tetsuya adalah sosok seorang balita berusia dua tahun yang mengenakan setelan jas hitam dan juga fedora di kepalanya. Sebuah pacifier berwarna kuning cerah tergantung di dada balita itu. Tetsuya bisa merasakan aura sosok balita tersebut, begitu berbahaya dan juga sangat kuat, jauh lebih kuat dari kombinasi seluruh orang-orang yang ada di tempat ini.

Kalau tidak salah Tetsuya juga pernah melihat sosok balita tersebut ketika ia keluar dari rumah sakit setelah mengantarkan Sasagawa Ryohei ke sana, bahkan keduanya sempat berpandangan untuk sesaat kala keduanya berpapasan kemarin. Sebenarnya siapa balita yang terlihat begitu berbahaya itu? Tetsuya membuat sebuah catatan untuk tidak melawan sosok balita itu atau ia akan mengantarkan nyawanya sendiri kepada maut. Berbicara tentang balita yang memiliki pacifier kuning yang tergantung di dadanya tersebut, Tetsuya merasakan sesuatu yang familiar tentang balita tersebut, seperti ia pernah merasakan aura seperti ini sebelumnya, tapi kapan dan di mana Tetsuya lupa.

Seperti tahu kalau Tetsuya tengah memperhatikannya, balita itu pun menoleh ke samping dan langsung menatap Tetsuya lekat-lekat. Sepasang mata biru milik Tetsuya pun bertemu langsung dengan mata hitam pekat milik sang Balita, mereka saling berpandangan tanpa ada rasa gentar sedikit pun, meski sesungguhnya dalam hati Tetsuya merasa sedikit gusar karena seorang balita yang berusia tidak lebih dari dua tahun mampu mengintimidasi seorang remaja dan juga orang dewasa seperti dirinya. Dalam hati Tetsuya bertanya-tanya mengenai identitas balita tersebut, namun untuk sekarang ini Tetsuya akan menyimpannya dulu mengingat situasi di mana mereka berada sekarang ini tidak bisa dikatakan bagus.

Tetsuya adalah orang pertama yang mengalihkan tatapannya dari sosok sang Balita untuk melihat ke arah depan, tepat di mana Mukuro tengah mengolok-olok sosok pemuda berambut hitam yang Tetsuya ketahui bernama Hibari itu, dan pertarungan di antara keduanya pun terjadi. Andaikata Tetsuya adalah orang yang mudah terkagum-kagum pada pertarungan, mungkin ia akan ternganga seperti sosok pemuda berambut cokelat yang Mukuro sebut sebagai Vongola _Decimo_ tersebut, sayangnya Tetsuya ini orangnya terlalu susah untuk dibuat terkagum akan sesuatu, dan terlebih lagi ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Hibari melawan Mukuro sendirian mengingat pemuda berambut hitam tersebut tengah terluka parah. Tetsuya sangat yakin kalau kawannya yang tengah melawan Hibari menggunakan trisula tersebut mematahkan beberapa tulang rusuk Hibari beberapa saat yang lalu.

Gadis kecil berambut biru gelap itu pun dengan susah payah mengumpulkan tekatnya dan memanggil senjatanya untuk muncul di hadapannya. Api kehidupan berwarna indigo pun muncul dan kabut menyelimuti tangan kanannya sebelum sebuah tongkat platinum dengan tinggi 1,7 meter pun muncul serta berada dalam genggamannya. Tetsuya tahu kalau balita yang tadi memperhatikannya itu tengah menatapnya dengan penuh kalkulasi, seperti ada sesuatu yang ia pikirkan dan Tetsuya tidak menyukainya bila ia mengetahui apa itu. Untuk itulah Tetsuya menghiraukan sang Balita dan berusaha untuk berdiri dengan bantuan tongkat platinumnya.

Tetsuya menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika tubuhnya mulai berdiri, menahan rasa sakit dan serta merta tidak berteriak karena rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Bekas tusukan trisula milik Mukuro di perutnya pun mengeluarkan banyak darah, Tetsuya tidak akan heran kalau dirinya akan mati karena kehabisan darah setelah ini. Ia menggunakan tongkatnya sebagai tumpuan dan dinding di belakangnya sebagai sandaran, gadis itu pun memejamkan kedua matanya setelah ia berhasil berdiri untuk mengumpulkan energi yang tersisa dan juga menguatkan tubuhnya yang terluka parah. Tujuannya saat ini adalah menghentikan Akashi atau Mukuro, ia tidak akan menyerah saat ini juga karena itu adalah tekatnya. Elena Spade telah mempercayakan kekuatannya pada Tetsuya, wanita itu percaya pada Tetsuya untuk mencapai tujuannya yang terdengar begitu tidak meyakinkan tersebut, oleh karenanya Tetsuya tidak akan menyerah pada saat ini.

"Oya... Putri tidur sudah bangun rupanya," kata Mukuro tiba-tiba.

Ucapan dari Mukuro itu membuat semua perhatian tertuju padanya dan pertarungan antara Mukuro serta Hibari pun tertunda untuk beberapa saat. Tetsuya merasa tidak nyaman ketika ia mendapatkan perhatian seperti itu, terlebih dengan penampilannya yang acak-acakan serta luka menganga di perut dan dadanya.

"Hii... kau berdarah!" jerit sang Vongola _Decimo_ sebelum balita yang ada di sampingnya tersebut menendangnya dengan keras. "Reborn... kau tidak perlu menendangku seperti itu."

"Jangan berteriak yang tidak perlu, dame-Tsuna," sahut Reborn sebelum balita itu menatap sosok Tetsuya dengan lekat. "Kau tahu bagaimana caranya menggunakan api kehidupan rupanya, Hiwatari Nagi."

Tetsuya tidak mempedulikan ucapan Reborn maupun tangisan mendramatisir dari Tsuna, bahkan Tetsuya pun tidak terlalu peduli bagaimana Reborn bisa mengetahui namanya meski sang Gadis kecil itu sama sekali tidak memberitahunya, bahkan berbicara dengan Reborn pun ia tidak pernah. Mungkin ini yang namanya keajaiban dunia, Tetsuya menyimpan pertanyaannya untuk nanti. Kedua mata biru Tetsuya memperlihatkan tekatnya saat mereka bertemu langsung dengan milik Mukuro.

"Kau memiliki senjata yang baru, Nagi, aku penasaran apakah benda itu adalah benda yang sama seperti tadi."

"Mungkin Rokudo-kun bisa melihatnya nanti," jawab Tetsuya ketika ia mengambil beberapa langkah ke depan sambil menghiraukan rasa sakit maupun darahnya yang kini berceceran di lantai. Tetsuya mengangkat tongkat platinumnya dan memutarnya sebanyak tiga kali sebelum menghentakkan ujung bawahnya pada lantai tempatnya berdiri. Hawa dingin pun tiba-tiba muncul di sana, kabut yang terasa sangat dingin pun juga muncul dan membuat beberapa dari mereka (Tsuna dan seorang pemuda berambut silver) merasa panik. Tidak hanya itu, tiba-tiba saja duri besar yang terbuat dari kristal es pun muncul dari dasar lantai dan membelahnya, semua itu langsung menuju ke arah Mukuro dengan kecepatan tinggi. "Dan merasakannya dengan tubuh Rokudo-kun sendiri."

Mukuro yang melihat itu langsung menggunakan trisulanya untuk membelah kristal es tersebut dengan sekali tebas, sayangnya Mukuro tidak memperhitungkan kalau ilusi yang Tetsuya gunakan itu jauh lebih nyata dari sebelumnya, sehingga trisula Mukuro tersebut tidak mampu untuk membelahnya. Sebagai akibat, sosok sang Ilusionis itu pun terpental dan mengarah pada Hibari yang langsung menyerangnya dari belakang. Sang Ketua komite kedisiplinan tersebut terlihat sangat kesal karena pertarungannya dihadang di tengah-tengah oleh seorang gadis kecil yang tadi tidak sadarkan diri.

Tetsuya tidak berhenti di sana saja, gadis itu pun memanggil api kehidupannya lagi dan membuat bongkahan es yang tajam itu langsung mencair di tempat. Dari dalam es yang mencair tiba-tiba saja muncul dua golem yang terbuat dari air dengan dua buah pedang tergenggam di tangan golem tersebut. Tetsuya maju ke depan sambil memegangi perutnya yang berdarah, ia pun menghentakkan ujung tongkatnya pada tanah yang langsung membuat golem tersebut hidup dan menyerang Mukuro. Ilusi melawan ilusi, kedua ahli ilusi tersebut pada akhirnya melanjutnya pertarungan mereka yang tertunda, menghiraukan beberapa tatapan tidak percaya, penuh kalkulasi, serta kesal dari penontonnya. Baik Tetsuya dan Mukuro pun melanjutkan duelnya dengan sengit, bahkan Hibari yang kesal karena pertarungannya diganggu oleh kemunculan Tetsuya pun langsung bergabung dengan mereka.

Rokudo Mukuro melawan Kuroko Tetsuya dan Hibari Kyoya pun berlangsung dengan begitu sengit. Duet antara Tetsuya dan Hibari itu juga terlihat menarik dan selaras meski keduanya tidak saling bicara maupun bertemu sebelumnya, Tetsuya yang seperti tahu akan gerakan Hibari pun langsung membantu Hibari dari belakang dengan ilusi nyata yang ia ciptakan. Hibari mungkin terlihat begitu kesal dan menyebut Tetsuya sebagai herbivora, tapi sang Pelindung Namimori tersebut tidak mengatakan apapun lagi dan terus berkonsentrasi untuk menghajar sosok Mukuro.

"Meski Nagi adalah elemen yang baru di sini, namun dia adalah seorang ilusionis yang akan membantu anggota keluarganya dari belakang," ujar Reborn dengan seringai tipis di bibirnya, balita itu juga menghiraukan jeritan dari Tsuna yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak melibatkan Tetsuya yang tidak dikenalnya ke dalam urusan Vongola. "Diam, Dame-Tsuna. Apa kau tidak lihat bagaimana kerjasama Hibari dan Nagi? Mereka tidak saling kenal maupun bertemu sebelumnya, namun Nagi dengan ilusinya mampu mendukung Hibari yang berhadapan langsung dengan Mukuro."

Cuaca yang ada dalam ruangan itu pun berganti-ganti, bahkan hal menyeramkan pun juga terjadi saat Tetsuya menciptakan ilusi untuk menahan Mukuro. Dan kerjasama antara Hibari dan Tetsuya secara tidak langsung pun cukup mengagumnya. Tetsuya yang menggunakan ilusi akan menyerang dari jarak jauh dengan ilusi mematikannya untuk mematahkan ilusi milik Mukuro, dan Hibari yang terkenal sebagai petarung jarak dekat pun tidak akan terganggu akan ilusi milik Mukuro sebelum mengantarkan dirinya serta Mukuro untuk melakukan pertarungan secara langsung. Tsuna benar-benar takjub melihat kombinasi kerjasama yang begitu bagus tersebut, dan dalam hati Tsuna pun bertanya-tanya apakah mereka berdua tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

Sayangnya ritme yang menarik antara kombinasi serangan Hibari dan Tetsuya kepada Mukuro harus terhenti ketika tiba-tiba saja Tetsuya jatuh pingsan. Tubunya terasa begitu berat sampai ia tidak lagi mampu untuk terjaga, kehilangan banyak darah membuat seseorang akan merasakan hal yang sama. Dan sebelum tahu akan apa yang terjadi, Tetsuya pun kehilangan kesadarannya untuk yang kedua kalinya hari itu.

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca fanfik ini

Author: Sky


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn milik Amano Akira dan Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan yang berupa material dalam penulisan fanfik ini

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, violence, typo, reincarnation, etc

Rating: T

Genre: Adventure

* * *

 **BLOOMING MISTY**

 **By**

 **Sky**

* * *

Tubuhnya terasa begitu berat dan juga lemah seperti ia tidak memiliki tenaga barang sedikit pun untuk bergerak, bahkan untuk membuka kedua matanya pun Tetsuya merasa sulit untuk melakukannya. Di bawah kendali sadarnya Tetsuya pun bertanya-tanya ada di mana dirinya sekarang ini, apakah ia sudah mati karena kehabisan darah, atau mungkin ia ada di ruang penyiksaan. Namun, di atas semua itu Tetsuya juga bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi kemudian setelah Tetsuya tidak sadarkan diri begitu saja.

Tetsuya yang mengenal Akashi sejak pertama kali tahu betul kalau pemuda itu tidak memiliki belas kasih dan akan menghancurkan siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya, satu-satunya yang mampu menghentikan ambisi Akashi waktu itu hanya Tetsuya seorang dengan menunjukkan kalau pemuda berambut biru langit tersebut mampu dan juga kuat. Akashi dan Tetsuya telah terlahir kembali dalam wujud yang begitu berbeda dari sebelumnya di dunia ini, pun dengan sifat keduanya meski tidak terlalu banyak. Tidak hanya Tetsuya yang terlahir kembali di dunia ini, namun Akashi juga mengikutinya dan sesungguhnya ia tidak tahu apakah ia harus merasa terkejut akan kenyataan ini atau tidak.

Jujur, Tetsuya merasa khawatir dengan Akashi yang sekarang ini bernama Rokudo Mukuro. Pemuda bermata heterokromatik tersebut adalah korban dari kekerasan yang ada di dunia ini, dan bila Mukuro adalah orang yang sama dengan Akashi maka Tetsuya yakin kalau pemuda itu tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Saat pertarungan mereka tiba-tiba saja Tetsuya jatuh pingsan dan tidak sadarkan diri, sehingga ia tidak tahu hasil yang keluar dari duel tersebut. Apakah Mukuro baik-baik saja? Bagaimana dengan mereka semua?

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan muncul di dalam benak Tetsuya, tapi tidak satupun dari semua pertanyaan tersebut ada yang mampu untuk dijawab, tidak untuk Tetsuya. Mengapa Tetsuya merasa lemah sekali? Ia harus segera bangun dan mencari tahu, batin gadis itu meronta-ronta untuk dibebaskan meski tubuhnya menolak untuk mengikuti kemauan hatinya. Mungkin Elena dan Mukuro benar kalau Tetsuya adalah orang paling keras kepala yang pernah mereka kenal, bahkan dalam pengaruh obat bius serta tidak sadarkan diri pun gadis kecil tersebut masih ingin memberontak pada kondisinya sendiri, untuk segera bangun. Dan tekat yang terlalu besar untuk dipadamkan pun pada akhirnya membuahkan hasil yang cukup baik, Kuroko Tetsuya pada akhirnya mampu untuk membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam meski rasanya begitu berat, seolah-olah ada lem yang super kuat tengah merekat pada kelopak matanya dan mencegahnya untuk dapat terbuka lagi. Tapi, Tetsuya ini adalah sosok yang tidak akan menyerah dan juga terkenal luar biasa keras kepalanya, sehingga lem sekuat apapun yang mereka pada dirinya tidak akan mampu untuk menggoyahkan niatnya.

Gadis itu kini mampu untuk membuka kedua matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam, tapi sayangnya ia harus kembali memejamkan kedua mata itu karena cahaya yang ada di sana begitu menyilaukan dan kedua mata Tetsuya yang tidak terlalu terbiasa pada saat itu pun tidak mampu untuk melihatnya secara langsung. Dalam hati Tetsuya meruntuki kebodohannya sendiri karena terlalu terburu-buru, namun setelah beberapa saat lamanya ia pun perlahan-lahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

Tetsuya tidak akan terkejut lagi kalau dirinya berada di dalam kamarnya sendiri yang kini tengah disulap seperti kamar rumah sakit. Apalagi dengan selang IV yang masih menancap pada tangannya serta respirator yang ada di wajahnya untuk membantunya bernapas, sepertinya orangtua Tetsuya tidak menginginkan puterinya dirawat di rumah sakit dan lebih memilih untuk merawatnya di rumah sendiri, dan mengingat akan kedua orangtuanya pun mau tidak mau membuat Tetsuya dilanda perasaan bersalah yang luar biasa. Mereka percaya kalau Tetsuya tidak akan mencari bahaya di luar sana apalagi sampai terluka parah seperti sekarang ini, sehingga Tetsuya tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan mereka berdua. Ia harap Ayah dan Ibunya bisa fokus dengan pekerjaan mereka dan tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan sosoknya, meski harapan itu tidak lebih dari sebuah harapan palsu belaka.

Merasa dirinya sudah jauh lebih kuat dari beberapa saat yang lalu, Tetsuya pun perlahan melepas selang IV yang tertancap di lengan kirinya sebelum melepaskan pula respirator dari wajahnya. Ia pun juga mencoba untuk berpindah posisi dari berbaring di tempat tidur dengan duduk di sana, dengan beberapa bantal menjadi tumpuan punggungnya yang sudah ia tata perlahan menyandar pada sandaran tempat tidur. Pertanyaan Tetsuya sekarang adalah berapa lama ia tidak sadarkan diri, dan mengingat luka tusuk yang ada di perut Tetsuya sudah sedikit mengering meski ada rasa nyeri sendiri.

Sebagai penjawab pertanyaannya itu Tetsuya pun menoleh ke arah jam digital yang ada di meja nakasnya, benda itu menunjukkan tanggal berapa sekarang ini dan Tetsuya pun sedikit terkejut kalau seminggu sudah berlalu sejak kejadian di Kokuyo Land yang lalu.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Rokudo-kun dan yang lainnya?" Tanya Tetsuya pada dirinya sendiri, ia pun menghela napas pelan.

Merasa dirinya tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya bila berdiam diri saja, Tetsuya pun berniat untuk turun dari tempat tidurnya. Sayangnya, sebelum Tetsuya mampu melakukan itu sebuah suara yang pernah Tetsuya dengar sebelumnya pun tiba-tiba saja terdengar di dalam ruangannya dan ditujukan kepada Tetsuya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu bila menjadi dirimu, Nagi," suara itu terdengar begitu kekanakan namun Tetsuya tidak akan membiarkan masalah penampilan menghalanginya. Ia jauh lebih pandai dari itu.

Ketika sosok ringkih yang ada di tempat tidur menoleh ke samping, Tetsuya menemukan sosok balita berusia dua tahunan yang mengenakan pakaian ala dokter dan lengkap dengan stetoskop menggantung di lehernya, dan jangan lupakan pacifier yang berwarna kuning di dadanya. Balita itu adalah Reborn, orang sama yang Tetsuya temui ketika di Kokuyo Land saat ia berduel dengan Mukuro, dan sepertinya Reborn ini memiliki hubungan dengan Vongola _Decimo._ Apapun hubungan mereka, Tetsuya tidak memiliki niat untuk mencari tahu, meski pada dasarnya ia juga bertanya-tanya bagaimana Reborn bisa berada di kediaman keluarga Hiwatari dan ada di dalam kamar Tetsuya.

"Meski lukamu sudah sembuh karena perawatan dari tim medikal Vongola yang hebat, kau itu baru saja sadar dari koma selama satu minggu. Sampai keadaanmu stabil betul, aku tidak menyarankanmu untuk terlalu banyak bergerak apalagi turun dari tempat tidur," sahut Reborn lagi. Sosok kecil itu saat ini tengah duduk di sebuah kursi yang ada di samping tempat tidur milik Tetsuya.

Tetsuya tidak membalas ucapan Reborn, ia masih sibuk bertanya-tanya mengapa Reborn ada di tempatnya sekarang ini dan apa urusannya dengan Tetsuya. Namun, semua itu sedikit tertahan karena kata "Vongola" yang lagi-lagi disebutkan oleh Reborn. Lagi-lagi Vongola disebutkan dan menjadi topik bahasan, sesungguhnya Tetsuya tidak terlalu tertarik maupun tahu mengapa Vongola bisa menjadi kata favorit bagi orang-orang ini. Mukuro pernah mengatakan pada Tetsuya kalau dia ingin menciptakan peperangan di dunia mafia setelah mengambil alih tubuh Vongola _Decimo_ yang Tetsuya kenali sebagai ahli waris keluarga Vongola, dan kemudian Reborn menyebutkan kalau keluarga Vongola adalah keluarga yang merawat Tetsuya, bukannya rumah sakit umum Namimori. Tetsuya mungkin orang yang naif dengan dunia ini, tetapi dirinya itu bukanlah orang bodoh. Untuk apa keluarga mafia seperti Vongola mau mengurusi perawatan Tetsuya yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan mafia atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan Vongola?

Tetsuya tidak terlalu tahu menahu mengenai masalah Vongola serta urusan yang Mukuro miliki dengan keluarga itu. Namun, insting Tetsuya mengatakan untuk tidak ikut campur dengan urusan mereka atau dia akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kehidupan normal yang telah dia idam-idamkan selama ini. Meski Tetsuya mampu menggunakan api aneh yang bernama api kehidupan, menciptakan ilusi untuk bertarung, berkelahi sampai dirinya masuk rumah sakit, serta mengalami reinkarnasi dengan menjadi seorang perempuan seperti sekarang ini, Tetsuya tidaklah lupa akan impiannya selama ini. Tetsuya masih ingin mendapatkan kehidupan normalnya yang membosankan, semua orang boleh mencerca kalau mendapatkan hidup normal yang terkesan membosankan itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan, tapi hal ini berbeda dengan Tetsuya yang sejak dirinya masih menjadi Kuroko Tetsuya mendambakan untuk memiliki hidup normal dan jauh dari semua hal yang membuatnya repot. Tapi, apakah Tetsuya mendapatkannya di kehidupan pertamanya sampai dia meninggal? Jawabannya adalah tidak, untuk itu Tetsuya pun berusahan keras untuk mendapatkan impiannya meski dari lubuk hati yang terdalam Tetsuya tahu kalau impian tersebut tidak lebih dari sebuah impian semata, tidak akan mampu dia raih sampai kapan pun.

Dan Tetsuya juga tahu, kalau dia berurusan dengan Vongola yang merupakan keluarga mafia, semuanya akan bertambah semakin rumit. Dia tidak akan bisa keluar begitu saja.

Seolah tahu akan apa yang Tetsuya pikirkan, Reborn si Balita ajaib yang sebenarnya bukanlah seorang balita pun memberikan sebuah seringai kecil di wajah mungilnya. Andai saja Tetsuya tidak memiliki _poker face_ yang sudah dia poles sejak lama, mungkin ekspresi keterkejutannya pun akan muncul di wajahnya.

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa keluarga Vongola menaruh perhatiannya kepadamu, Nagi," kata Reborn, suaranya begitu tenang namun Tetsuya yakin ada sebuah kepuasan tersendiri tergambar di dalamnya. Tapi, Tetsuya memilih untuk bungkam seraya menunggu Reborn untuk memberikan penjelasan lebih kepadanya. "Keluarga Vongola adalah sebuah keluarga Mafia terbesar dan terkuat di dunia, raja di antara para raja. Dan aku, Reborn, datang ke Jepang untuk melatih pewaris keluarga Vongola selanjutnya. Sawada Tsunayoshi adalah Vongola _Decimo_ di masa depan, dia masih perlu untuk belajar lebih banyak bagaimana caranya menjadi seorang pemimpin yang baik, untuk itu aku diutus oleh _Nono_ untuk mendidik Dame-Tsuna. Sebagai seorang Vongola _Decimo,_ Dame-Tsuna akan membutuhkan orang-orang yang kuat dan juga setia untuk membantunya. Aku telah melihat bagaimana pertarunganmu dengan Mukuro seminggu yang lalu serta kombinasi kekuatanmu dengan Hibari meski kalian belum pernah berinteraksi sebelumnya, aku bisa melihat kau memiliki potensi yang besar dan akan terus berkembang di masa depan.

"Untuk itu, Hiwatari Nagi, aku ingin kau bergabung dengan Dame-Tsuna sebagai bawahannya!"

Reborn repot-repot datang ke kediaman Hiwatari dan menunggu Tetsuya untuk siuman dengan tujuan yang Tetsuya rasa tidak mengejutkan lagi, sang Arcobaleno memintanya untuk bergabung dengan keluarga Vongola di bawah kepemimpinan Tsuna, yang tentunya Tetsuya tidak sangka-sangka. Mukuro mengatakan kalau dunia mafia itu sangat kotor dan tidak pantas untuk ditengok, dunia mafia lah yang membuat orang paling berkarisma yang Tetsuya kagumi menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Tidak hanya dalam wacana saja yang terlihat, kenyataannya juga sudah terpampang jelas kalau dunia mafia itu adalah dunia yang gelap dan penuh akan kegiatan ilegal di dalamnya, bahkan hampir semua orang yang masuk ke dalamnya pun bisa dicap sebagai kriminal yang kebal dari hukum. Sebuah hal yang sangat memuakkan, dan Tetsuya tidak memiliki sedikit niatan untuk mengotori dirinya dengan semua itu, apalagi sekarang ini dia masih memiliki agenda untuk hidup dengan tenang dan normal meski ia memiliki kemampuan yang tidak bisa dikatakan normal tersebut.

Mungkin Reborn melihat ada sebuah ketidaksukaan yang terlintas pada sepasang iris kebiruan milik Tetsuya ketika dia mengucapkan kata "mafia" dan bergabung, dan mungkin pula Reborn adalah seorang cenayang yang mampu membaca pikiran milik Tetsuya, sehingga Tetsuya pun tidak lagi terkejut kalau sang Arcobaleno tersebut memberikan jeda untuk Tetsuya.

"Kau tidak perlu memutuskannya sekarang juga, Nagi, kau memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan tawaranku ini. Kau akan mendapatkan banyak untuk bila bergabung dengan keluarga Vongola sebagai bawahannya Dame-Tsuna. Kau akan mendapatkan pamor, kekayaan, dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi, ketika bergabung dengan keluarga Vongola kau juga akan dinantikan oleh bahaya yang ada di sana, meski aku yakin kau bisa mengatasinya. Bila kau bisa mengatasi Mukuro maka aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya."

Apa guna sebuah pamor dan kekayaan bagi Tetsuya? Untuk hal yang terakhir dari tawaran Reborn dirinya sudah memilikinya, hal yang tidak terduga memang, dan sejujurnya Tetsuya bukanlah orang yang materialistik maupun gila akan popularitas di sini. Dia tidak membutuhkan semua itu, tapi ia akan memikirkan tawaran Reborn, atau lebih tepatnya menggunakan waktu yang Reborn berikan kepadanya untuk berpikir bagaimana caranya menolak tawaran tersebut tanpa harus mengantarkan dirinya pada bahaya.

Ada satu hal yang terbesit dalam benak Tetsuya setelah itu.

"Reborn-san, apa yang terjadi setelah aku pingsan pada waktu itu?" Tanya Tetsuya, nada yang ia gunakan begitu datar dan netral, tidak mencerminkan kekhawatiran yang dia miliki dalam benaknya. Kekhawatiran untuk Mukuro, Tetsuya menambahkannya dalam hati.

Tetsuya melihat Reborn tidak serta merta menjawab pertanyaannya begitu saja, dia terlihat tengah menimbang sesuatu di dalam benaknya meski ekspresinya tidak memberikan apapun di sana, dan meskipun Reborn itu adalah manusia yang mudah untuk dibaca maka Tetsuya sendiri tidak mampu membacanya, topeng balita tersebut terlalu tebal untuk Tetsuya dapat membacanya. Namun, hal ini tidaklah menjadi konsentrasi Tetsuya, karena apa yang menjadi perhatian Tetsuya adalah mengetahui bagaimana keadaan Akashi –Rokudo Mukuro– sekarang ini.

"Setelah kau tumbang, Hibari adalah satu-satunya orang yang melawan Mukuro pada saat itu sebelum dia ikut tumbang juga karena luka yang ia derita sebelumnya. Keadaan bertambah rumit karena Mukuro memiliki kemampuan untuk mengontrol orang-orang di sekitarnya, bahkan Gokudera dan Bianchi pun jatuh dalam pengaruhnya. Berterimakasihlah kepada Dame-Tsuna, dia adalah orang yang berhasil mengalahkan Mukuro sebelum Vindice datang dan menyeret Mukuro bersama anak buahnya pergi dari hadapan kami," jawab Reborn.

Gadis kecil bermata biru tersebut mencoba untuk mencerna informasi yang Reborn berikan kepadanya, tentang garis besar apa yang terjadi setelah Tetsuya tidak sadarkan diri akibat lukanya waktu itu. Mungkin Tetsuya sulit mempercayai kalau Tsuna yang terlihat begitu lemah dan juga penakut –Tetsuya harus menyelamatkan Tsuna sebelumnya ketika berada di bukit belakang Kokuyo Land– tersebut bisa mengalahkan Mukuro yang menurutnya sangat kuat. Namun, dia tahu betul untuk tidak menilai seseorang dari penampilannya begitu saja. Tetsuya tidak mengenal Tsuna, dan interaksi keduanya pun juga sangat terbatas dan tak bisa dikatakan cukup untuk Tetsuya bisa menilai sosok pewaris keluarga Vongola tersebut. Mungkin saja dibalik penampilannya yang rapuh tersimpan sebuah kekuatan yang besar untuk melawan seorang yang tangguh seperti Mukuro. Kalau ada kesempatan, Tetsuya akan mencoba untuk mengenal baik sosok pemuda yang bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi tersebut.

Reborn mengatakan kalau Mukuro dan anak buahnya dibawa oleh Vindice, siapa Vindice itu?

"Vindice?" Tanya Tetsuya, sepasang mata birunya mengerjap tidak mengerti.

Sang Arcobaleno pun memberikan anggukan singkat sebelum menjawab, "Vindice adalah penegak hukum di dunia mafia. Mereka adalah grup yang menjaga keadilan di mafia, dan Mukuro terbukti bersalah karena telah melakukan pembunuhan massal di dunia mafia, untuk itu Vindice menangkapnya kembali serta memastikan kalau dia tidak akan kabur lagi."

Sepasang mata biru milik Tetsuya terbuka dengan lebar setelah mendengar penjelasan yang Reborn berikan, Mukuro tertangkap dan diseret kembali ke dalam penjara oleh Vindice. Mengingat pembicaraan yang pernah Tetsuya miliki dengan Mukuro, Tetsuya tidak akan terkejut lagi bila mantan ketua tim basketnya tersebut adalah seorang kriminal, namun dia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Mukuro akan bertindak sejauh itu sampai dirinya menjadi tahanan dalam Vindicare. Balas dendam selalu berbuah akan hasil yang pahit, bahkan sebelum tujuannya pun tercapai Mukuro sudah terlebih dahulu mendiami kamar di balik jeruji besi dunia mafia yang Tetsuya yakin seratus kali lipat lebih menyeramkan ketimbang penjara milik polisi biasa. Dan bila yang Reborn katakan tersebut adalah betul, tentang Mukuro yang pernah kabur dari Vindicare sebelumnya, maka sekarang ini pasti penjara yang akan menahan Mukuro akan jauh lebih ketat dari sebelumnya, dan kemungkinan untuk bebas dari tempat itu adalah kurang dari satu persen. Dalam hati Tetsuya berdoa agar Tuhan selalu melindungi Mukuro dalam situasi apapun.

Mungkin Mukuro pernah menusuk Tetsuya dan menghajarnya sampai babak belur dalam pertarungannya minggu lalu, tapi anak itu bukanlah sosok pendendam atau memiliki obsesi untuk membalas dendam. Tetsuya sudah memaafkan semuanya, karena pada dasarnya tidak ada gunanya merasa marah pada sesuatu yang telah terjadi di masa lalu apalagi sampai memendamnya dan menjadikannya sebagai dendam. Apa yang terjadi tidak bisa terulang kembali, satu hal yang bisa dilakukan adalah mencegah apapun yang terjadi untuk terulang kembali di masa depan. Tetsuya sangat berharap Mukuro mampu memaafkan semuanya, tapi Tetsuya sendiri bukanlah orang naif untuk percaya kalau sebuah kesalahan itu bisa dimaafkan begitu saja, apalagi bila hal tersebut telah menorehkan luka yang mendalam seperti apa yang Mukuro rasakan.

Tetsuya berharap dia bisa menghubungi Mukuro dan berbicara dengan pemuda itu, Mukuro adalah Akashi dan satu-satunya orang yang dia anggap sebagai teman di tempat yang asing ini, setidaknya Tetsuya ingin tahu bagaimana Akashi bisa menjadi Mukuro dan berada di tempat ini. Tapi, hal itu sangat mustahil untuk dilakukan. Mukuro tidak lagi berada di Jepang dari apa yang dia ketahui dari Reborn, Vindicare ada di Eropa dan mereka tidak akan membiarkan seseorang yang bukan siapa-siapa macam Hiwatari Nagi untuk menemui Mukuro. Tetsuya merasakan kepalanya mulai berdenyut lagi ketika dia memikirkan Mukuro.

Reborn sudah lama meninggalkan Tetsuya untuk berpikir mengenai keputusan yang akan dia ambil nanti –mengenai apakah Tetsuya mau bergabung dengan keluarga Vongola apa tidak– dan kembali pada muridnya. Tetsuya masih berada di posisi yang sama, sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempatnya duduk di atas tempat tidur, tubuhnya masih terlalu lemah ketika digerakkan terlalu banyak, pun dengan rasa nyeri yang dia derita pada bekas jahitannya yang ada di perut.

Sepeninggal Reborn, kedua orangtuanya pun masuk ke dalam kamar Tetsuya ketika seorang perawat –yang kemungkinan besar dibayar oleh Ayahnya untuk merawat Tetsuya secara personal– yang tadi memeriksa Tetsuya memberitahu mereka kalau Tetsuya sudah sadar dari komanya. Gadis kecil tersebut sama sekali tidak terkejut kalau dia akan melihat kekhawatiran yang tercetak jelas pada wajah Ayah dan Ibunya, bahkan Ibunya pun sempat menangis dan memohon pada Tetsuya untuk tidak menantang bahaya seperti apa yang Tetsuya lakukan sehingga ia berada dalam kondisi seperti ini. Ayahnya mungkin hanya diam dan membiarkan Ibu Tetsuya untuk berbicara panjang lebar serta menasihatinya, tapi Tetsuya tidak melewatkan emosi penuh kekhawatiran yang terbesit pada iris kelabu milik sang Ayah. Kedua orangtua Tetsuya sama-sama khawatir dan takut pada saat yang sama, membuat Tetsuya merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat mereka berdua khawatir. Meski demikian, Tetsuya tidak bisa membantu untuk tidak merasa penasaran akan apa yang mereka ketahui tentang bagaimana Tetsuya berada dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Kami mendengar kau diserang oleh siswa SMP Kokuyo ketika tengah jalan-jalan di kota, Nagi, untung dr. Reboyama menemukanmu dan langsung merawatmu sebelum kau meninggal akibat kehilangan banyak darah," jawab Ayah Tetsuya, suaranya mungkin terdengar begitu tenang dan begitu pula dengan pembawaannya, tapi sorot mata yang ada di sepasang iris kelabu tersebut tidak bisa menipu Tetsuya.

Ibunya pun juga menambahkan perkataan Ayahnya meski diiringi oleh isakan tangis darinya, "Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa pergi jalan-jalan ke kota ketika kami sudah melarangmu, Nagi? Ibu sangat khawatir dengan keadaanmu. Kami takut kau kenapa-kenapa!"

Selama tiga puluh menit pun Tetsuya hanya bisa mengucapkan maaf dan berjanji untuk tidak mengulangi apa yang ia perbuat lagi, bahkan tak ayal Tetsuya mendapatkan nasihat dari Ayah dan Ibu untuk membuat Tetsuya lebih awas akan bahaya yang mengintai. Dalam hati Tetsuya ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya, kalau dia tidaklah berjalan-jalan di kota sampai seseorang menusuknya di jalan. Tapi tentu saja Tetsuya tidak akan memberitahu yang sebenarnya kepada kedua orangtuanya, tidak hanya semua itu adalah sebuah rahasia yang tidak bisa diungkapkan secara sembarangan, dia juga tidak ingin membuat kedua orangtuanya semakin merasa khawatir kepada Tetsuya dan juga menganggapnya aneh karena kemampuan alami Tetsuya yang bisa menciptakan ilusi.

Rahasia demi rahasia pun bertambah dalam diri Tetsuya, terakumulasi menjadi sebuah hal yang besar dan tak ayal membuat perasaannya semakin berat serta dipenuhi oleh perasaan bersalah yang begitu besar. Dia tidak bisa jujur kepada orangtuanya, melainkan mengucapkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dia malah berbohong kepada mereka berdua, dalam hati Tetsuya tidak suka bagaimana dirinya bisa mengucapkan sesuatu yang tak nyata dengan begitu mudahnya, bahkan ia semakin tidak suka pula saat Ayah dan Ibunya percaya begitu saja kepada ucapan yang dia lontarkan tadi. Begitu besarnya kah kepercayaan kedua orangua Tetsuya yang diberikan kepadanya sehingga mereka percaya begitu saja pada apa yang Tetsuya katakan begitu saja? Atau mungkin mereka berdua cuma tidak peduli pada Tetsuya sehingga mereka langsung percaya begitu saja sebab mereka tidak ingin dibuat repot? Tetsuya sebisa mungkin menepis kata hatinya yang kedua, yang mengatakan kalau Ayah dan Ibunya tidak peduli pada Tetsuya karena anak itu tahu betapa pedulinya mereka berdua dengan Tetsuya.

 _Seperti kedua orangtuaku di kehidupan pertama,_ batin Tetsuya berkata.

Orangtua Tetsuya di kehidupan pertama dan kedua itu begitu mirip. Mereka mencintainya namun tidak pernah punya waktu untuk Tetsuya, bahkan tidak untuk hal sekecil apapun karena bagi mereka pekerjaan mereka adalah yang terpenting, dengan dalih mereka melakukan ini untuk memberikan kehidupan yang layak bagi Tetsuya. Sosok gadis berambut biru tersebut tidak bisa memungkiri kalau dia tidak menyukai ini, tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang kedua orangtuanya secara langsung karena pekerjaan mereka menjadi yang nomor satu di dalam benak mereka, tapi Tetsuya bukanlah lah seorang anak kecil –meski fisiknya tidak lebih dari seorang anak-anak sekarang ini– lagi yang tidak bisa melihat sudut pandang orang mengenai tindakan yang mereka lakukan, bahkan Tetsuya saja bisa melihat sudut pandang Mukuro serta alasan mengapa pemuda itu begitu terobsesinya untuk membalas dendam kepada dunia mafia. Untuk itu Tetsuya diam dan bersikap sewajarnya, dia menerima sebuah kenyataan yang ditimpalkan kepadanya dengan sabar. Kalau Tetsuya bukanlah prioritas utama di sini maka dirinya akan menerima hal itu, dia jauh lebih dewasa untuk menerima keadaan. Hidup itu tidak selalu dipenuhi oleh pelangi dan gula, apapun yang dia inginkan tidak selalu tersaji begitu saja.

Kedua orangtua Tetsuya tidak bisa tinggal lebih dari satu jam lamanya setelah itu. Begitu mereka mengetahui Tetsuya sudah sadar dan kondisinya jauh lebih stabil, mereka berdua meminta maaf kepada Tetsuya dan mengatakan kalau mereka harus kembali ke pekerjaan mereka masing-masing, di mana Ibu Tetsuya harus terbang ke Hongkong pada hari itu juga untuk melanjutkan pengambilan gambar sementara Ayah Tetsuya harus pergi ke Kyoto untuk mengurus bisnis yang tertunda di tempat itu. Meski dalam hati Tetsuya merasa kecewa karena mereka tidak bisa tinggal untuknya, gadis itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecil sembari mengubur perasaan tersebut.

"Tidak apa, Ayah dan Ibu, aku sudah merasa lebih baik. Untuk itu kalian tidak perlu merasa khawatir lagi," ujar Tetsuya dengan kalem sebelum dirinya mendapatkan pelukan erat dari sang Ibu.

Baik Ibu dan Ayahnya pun berjanji untuk kembali secepat mungkin, dan sebelum Tetsuya bisa mencerna ucapan itu mereka pun sudah pergi dari hadapan Tetsuya, meninggalkan sosok anak berusia 13 tahun tersebut sendirian di dalam kamarnya yang besar.

Lagi-lagi dirinya sendirian di dalam tempat yang besar itu, tidak ada seorang pun di sana kecuali Tetsuya sendiri. Gadis kecil itu mengelak kalau dia merasa kesepian apalagi sedih untuk sekarang ini, dia hanya...menerima keadaannya serta kenyataan yang ada, tidak lebih dari itu.

Sembari berbaring di tempat tidurnya, Tetsuya menatap telapak tangan kanan tangannya dalam diam sebelum dia memanggil api kehidupan yang bersemayam dalam tubuhnya untuk keluar. Telapak tangan yang tadinya tidak ada apa-apanya kini mulai diselimuti oleh api membara berwarna biru indigo. Warna api kehidupan yang Tetsuya miliki benar-benar unik, tidak pernah sekali pun dalam hidupnya Tetsuya melihat sebuah api berwarna indigo seperti sekarang ini, dan bila pengetahuannya mengenai api kehidupan tersebut benar maka di dunia ini terdapat lebih dari satu warna bagi api kehidupan, Tetsuya jadi ingin melihat semua itu dengan kedua mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Apinya sama sekali tidak panas," gumam Tetsuya pada dirinya sendiri sembari menyentuh pendar api indigo yang masih membawa di atas telapak tangannya.

Tetsuya ingin tahu dari mana api kehidupan itu berasal dan bagaimana bisa orang-orang yang tinggal di dunia ini bisa memiliki api semacam ini serta menggunakannya untuk bertarung. Harus dia akui, Tetsuya merasa penasaran akan hal itu. Buku catatan milik Elena yang Tetsuya dapatkan di toko barang antik milik Kawahira sama sekali tidak menjelaskan terlalu detail mengenai api kehidupan, Elena hanya menulis kalau semua makhuk hidup di dunia ini memiliki api kehidupan dalam tubuh mereka atau mereka akan tewas bila tidak memilikinya. Api kehidupan adalah manifestasi dari kehidupan yang ada dalam tubuh makhluk hidup, dan dengan niat yang begitu besar lah api itu bisa dipanggi secara leluasa untuk muncul di hadapan mereka. Menurut Elena, tidak semua manusia yang ada di dunia ini mampu menggunakan api kehidupan, bahkan jumlah orang yang menyadari kalau mereka memiliki api kehidupan pun tidak lebih dari 10% dari populasi manusia di dunia. Kebanyakan dari mereka yang mampu menggunakan api kehidupan berada dalam dunia yang berbeda dari Tetsuya, bukan seorang masyarakat umum tapi seorang mafia.

Mukuro dan Tetsuya memiliki jenis api kehidupan yang sama, api kehidupan berwarna biru indigo dan berjenis kabut, di mana api kehidupan tersebut mampu menciptakan ilusi nyata yang mereka gunakan untuk bertarung. Sepertinya tanpa perlu Tetsuya mencarinya, baik dirinya dan Mukuro adalah dua orang yang begitu mirip, tidak hanya di dunia ini namun juga di dunia asal mereka.

Gadis kecil bermata biru itu pun menghela napas panjang-panjang sebelum dia menghilangkan api kehidupan jenis kabut miliknya dari pandangan, dia pun memejamkan kedua matanya dan mencoba untuk merilekskan badannya meski pada dasarnya Tetsuya merasa terlalu lelah untuk terus berbaring seperti ini. Dia sudah berada di tempat tidur dalam beberapa hari terakhir ini, dan hal terakhir yang ingin Tetsuya lakukan adalah tinggal di tempat tidur ketika dia sudah merasa begitu jenuh. Tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau Tetsuya ingin sekali pergi dari tempat itu untuk merenggangkan badannya, tapi Reborn mengatakan kalau dia tidak seharusnya melakukan itu ketika Tetsuya sendiri baru sadar dari koma. Otot-otot tubuhnya pasti belum terbiasa dan membutuhkan waktu untuk terbiasa bergerak lagi, untuk itu Tetsuya pun tidak langsung berdiri dan juga pergi dari tempat tidurnya, memilih untuk tiduran dalam beberapa saat sekarang ini.

"Rasanya benar-benar lelah," gumam Tetsuya, anak itu meletakkan lengan kanannya di atas wajahnya untuk menutupi kedua matanya sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya untuk beberapa saat lamanya.

Hening pun menyapa ruangan itu, sinar matahari di sore hari yang masuk ke dalam ruangan Tetsuya memberikan suasana yang begitu nyaman dan tanpa Tetsuya sadari dia pun kehilangan kesadarannya, terlarut kembali ke dalam dunia mimpi yang sepertinya mulai akrab bagi Tetsuya.

* * *

 **Dunia bawah sadar Tetsuya**

Udara dingin pun menerpa tubuhnya meski angin yang muncul di sana tidak terlalu ganas, hanya menimbulkan sensasi dingin yang menyapanya dan mau tidak mau membuatnya menggigil. Posisinya yang duduk di bawah pohon besar dan bersandar di sana pun sama sekali tidak membantu, tanpa dia sadari dirinya pun semakin meringkuk dan ingin sekali membenamkan tubuhnya pada sebuah selimut hangat untuk menghalau sensasi dingin tersebut. Rasanya begitu aneh ketika dia menemukan sensasi dingin namun nyaman itu menyapu tubuhnya pada saat yang bersamaan, sehingga tanpa mau dikata dia pun perlahan-lahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup dan memperlihatkan sepasang mata biru secerah langit di musim panas.

Anak itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya, mengusir rasa kantuk dan juga lelah yang muncul dalam dirinya ketika dirinya tertidur tadi, berharap dia bisa fokus akan apa yang ada di hadapannya tanpa ada gangguan barang sedikit pun dari perasaan tersebut. Setelah penglihatannya menjadi lebih jelas dari tadi, Tetsuya pun mencoba untuk melihat ada di mana dirinya berada.

Tetsuya penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, dan apa yang didapatkannya adalah lebih dari apa yang dia duga sebelumnya. Sungguh, Tetsuya tidak mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menemukan semua itu terjadi.

Hamparan rerumputan hijau adalah apa yang Tetsuya lihat sejauh matanya memandang, di sana ada sebuah danau besar yang diisi oleh air yang terlihat begitu jernih di hadapannya, dan beberapa pohon besar pun juga tumbuh di tempat ini. Dirinya sekarang ini tengah duduk bersandar pada sebuah pohon besar. Begitu aneh namun nyata, karena terakhir kali Tetsuya ingat dia tidaklah berada di luar ruangan apalagi berada di tempat yang aneh tersebut, dia ingat betul kalau dirinya tengah ada di dalam kamarnya karena kondisinya yang baru saja siuman dari koma selama seminggu. Bagaimana mungkin Tetsuya bisa berada di tempat ini? Yang sesungguhnya begitu asing bagi Tetsuya karena dia tidak tahu ada di mana dirinya sekarang ini. Karena itu Tetsuya pun sempat memiliki pemikiran kalau seseorang menculiknya dari kediaman keluarga Hiwatari dan menaruh Tetsuya di tempat ini, atau bisa jadi semua ini bukanlah hal yang nyata, sebuah ilusi atau mimpi yang Tetsuya miliki.

Pemikirannya yang terakhir tersebut sangat bodoh dan secepat mungkin Tetsuya pun langsung menepisnya, dia adalah seorang ahli ilusi karena api kehidupan jenis kabut yang bersemayam dalam dirinya, sehingga Tetsuya tentu tahu kalau dirinya berada dalam sebuah ilusi maupun tidak. Dan merasakan di sana sama sekali tidak ada ilusi yang menyelimutinya maupun menenggalamkan Tetsuya tentu saja membuat Tetsuya menjadi sedikit lebih was-was dari sebelumnya. Mungkin sekarang ini pertanyaan Tetsuya akan di mana dirinya berada saat ini belum bisa ia jawab, tapi bukan berarti Tetsuya akan duduk saja di tempat itu dan tidak melakukan apapun. Selain rasa penasaran yang menerpanya, Tetsuya juga memiliki sebuah firasat kalau seharusnya dia tahu ada di mana dirinya berada saat ini.

Tempat itu meskipun samar-samar memberikan perasaan tidak asing pada Tetsuya, seperti dia pernah mengunjungi tempat ini sebelumnya namun pada saat yang sama Tetsuya tidak pernah mengunjunginya. Aneh, perasaan Tetsuya yang bercampur aduk itu terasa begitu aneh dan membuat anak itu ingin sekali untuk berlari serta pergi dari sana.

Perlahan, Tetsuya pun segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya di bawah pohon untuk berdiri. Dia menepuk celana hitam yang Tetsuya kenakan dari debu yang menempel sebelum kedua kakinya menuntun tubuh Tetsuya untuk bergerak, danau yang terhampar luas tidak jauh di hadapannya tersebut entah kenapa memanggil Tetsuya untuk mendekat. Tetsuya tidak tahu apa yang tengah dia lakukan, tapi sesuatu yang tidak bisa dia jabarkan menggunakan kalimat membuatnya untuk mendekat ke arah danau, seperti sebuah kekuatan yang tidak kasat mata tengah menariknya untuk datang mendekat. Perlahan-lahan pada akhirnya Tetsuya pun tiba di pinggir danau, ia pun berjongkok di sana dengan menempelkan kedua lututnya pada tanah yang ditumbuhi oleh rumput hijau yang sedikit basah, dia menghiraukan sebuah kemungkinan kalau apa yang tengah dilakukannya tersebut dapat membuat celana yang dia kenakan kotor.

Kedua mata biru milik Tetsuya pun pada akhirnya menatap permukaan air danau yang ada di hadapannya, tepat pada pantulan bayangan yang disajikan untuk Tetsuya. Kedua mata biru secerah langitnya musim panas pun terbelalak dengan lebar, membuat kedua iris yang awalnya sudah lebar kini bertambah lebar lebih dari biasanya, dan ekspresi yang tengah terpantul di permukaan air danau pun menunjukkan ekspresi seorang anak yang penuh akan keterkejutan yang diterimanya. Tetsuya mungkin jarang melihat pantulan dirinya di hadapan sebuah cermin karena dia tidak memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk menghabiskan waktunya di hadapan cermin, berbeda dengan seorang model yang Tetsuya kenal di kehidupan pertamanya. Meski demikian Tetsuya tahu kalau dirinya berbeda dengan sosok Kuroko Tetsuya yang dia kenal ketika dia masih menjadi Kuroko Tetsuya dan bukan Hiwatari Nagi. Tetsuya memiliki struktur tubuh yang sama pendeknya dengan Kuroko Tetsuya namun terlihat jauh lebih feminim mengingat Tetsuya terlahir sebagai seorang perempuan dalam dunia ini, dia juga memiliki helai rambut berwarna biru tua dan sepasang mata biru gelap yang hampir terlihat ungu. Tapi, semua yang Tetsuya ingat mengenai dirinya di kehidupan keduanya ini sirna begitu saja ketika dia melihat bayangan sosoknya yang terpantul oleh permukaan air danau yang ada di hadapannya.

Tetsuya tidak lagi terlihat seperti seorang perempuan, pun dia memiliki helai rambut berwarna biru tua maupun sepasang mata berwarna biru gelap yang hampir terlihat ungu. Sosok yang ada di hadapannya bukanlah sosok dari Hiwatari Nagi, tapi sosok yang terpantul di permukaan air danau adalah sosok Kuroko Tetsuya ketika dia baru masuk SMP Teiko.

" _Kami-Sama,"_ gumam Tetsuya yang masih diselimuti oleh ketidakpercayaan.

Rasanya ini kali pertama dalam 13 tahun terakhir Tetsuya melihat sosoknya sebagai seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, bukannya Hiwatari Nagi yang kini mulai melekat dalam sosok Tetsuya. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan dirinya sebagai Nagi dan juga penampilannya sebagai Nagi, membuatnya melupakan bagaimana sosok Tetsuya sebagai Kuroko Tetsuya yang merupakan dirinya sebelum ini. Sosok yang menatapnya balik dari pantulan permukaan air danau tersebut terlihat begitu muda dan belia, mengingatkan Tetsuya akan dirinya ketika pertama kali dia menginjakkan kaki di pelataran SMP Teiko, menatap pohon sakura yang tumbuh di musim semi di sana kala upacara penerimaannya di SMP Teiko, dan juga pertemuannya pertama kali dengan _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang sejujurnya mempunyai tempat tersendiri di dalam hati Tetsuya. Apakah dia sudah melupakan semua itu dengan begitu mudahnya? 13 tahun sudah berlalu, dan meskipun Tetsuya sudah tidak lagi mengingat bagaimana rupanya dulu, dia senang karena sekarang ingatan tersebut terbuka lagi. Senyuman kecil pun muncul di bibir Tetsuya saat dirinya mengingat beberapa kenangan yang hampir saja dia lupakan.

Kedua mata Tetsuya yang tadi terpejam tanpa ia sadari pun tiba-tiba saja terbuka lagi ketika dirinya merasakan ia tidak sendirian berada di tempat itu, perasaan seperti dirinya tengah diawasi pun membuat Tetsuya sedikit merinding, tapi anehnya dia tidak merasakan adanya tanda bahaya dan sejenisnya. Siapapun orang yang tengah mengawasi Tetsuya tersebut tidak memiliki keinginan jahat ataupun ingin menyakitinya. Meski demikian, bukan berarti Tetsuya merasa lega maupun rileks karena pada dasarnya dia tidak suka seseorang mengawasinya seperti itu. Pertanyaan singkat mengenai ke mana perginya kemampuan _misdirection_ milik Tetsuya pun sedikit terbesit di benaknya, tapi pertanyaan tersebut langsung melayang pergi saat Tetsuya menoleh ke samping dan mendapati sepasang mata heterokromatik yang begitu familier dengannya tengah mengawasinya.

Kedua mata heterokromatik tersebut bukanlah berwarna merah dan biru dengan angka kanji di salah satunya, melainkan berwarna merah ruby dan keemasan yang terpatri pada sosok merah membara yang sangat Tetsuya kenali.

"Akashi-kun?" Tanya Tetsuya, nadanya menandakan kalau dia masih kurang yakin kalau si Pemilik mata heterokromatik tersebut adalah Akashi Seijuurou dan bukannya Rokudo Mukuro.

Senyuman simpul yang begitu kalem pun muncul di bibir sosok yang bernama Akashi tersebut, seorang mantan kapten tim basket Teiko yang dulu menjadi tempat Tetsuya bernaung.

"Tetsuya," sahut Akashi balik tanpa membuat pudar senyumannya. Pemuda berambut merah itu pun kini berjalan mendekat sampai dia berdiri tepat di samping Tetsuya yang masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya yang ada di pinggir danau. "Aku senang bisa melihatmu sekarang ini, dan aku juga senang saat mengetahui kalau kau baik-baik saja."

Merasa senang ketika bertemu adalah sebuah ketersendirian yang Tetsuya mengerti, dan sejujurnya Tetsuya pun juga merasa senang karena pada akhirnya dirinya bisa bertemu dengan Akashi semenjak tahu Akashi ikut terlahir di dunia ini. Ada banyak pertanyaan yang berputar di dalam kepala Tetsuya, salah satunya adalah bagaimana Akashi bisa berada di tempat ini dengannya dan juga bagaimana keadaannya saat ini. Anak itu sama sekali tidak memiliki keinginan untuk bertanya akan bagaimana mereka bisa berwujud seperti sekarang ini, sebagai Kuroko Tetsuya dan juga Akashi Seijuurou bila pada dasarnya mereka terlahir sebagai Hiwatari Nagi dan Rokudo Mukuro.

Tanpa mengucap sepatah kata apapun dan juga setelah yakin kalau orang yang ada di hadapan Tetsuya adalah benar-benar Akashi, Akashi yang merupakan mantan kaptennya dan salah seorang yang sangat penting bagi diri Tetsuya, anak itu pun langsung berdiri dari posisinya yang berjongkok di hadapan air danau. Dia sedikit terhuyung karena Tetsuya bergerak terlalu tiba-tiba, dan Tetsuya tentu akan langsung jatuh ke arah danau atau terduduk kalau bukan kedua tangan Akashi yang langsung membantunya untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Tetsuya merasa tubuhnya seperti tersengat aliran listrik yang tidak buruk ketika tangan Akashi bersentuhan langsung dengan dirinya, detik itu pula Tetsuya pun menemukan dirinya melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada sosok pemuda berambut merah darah tersebut dan juga menempelkan tubuhnya pada milik Akashi, memeluk Akashi dengan begitu erat seraya membenamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher dan bahu milik Akashi.

"Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi, suaranya menandakan kalau dia sedikit terkejut akan apa yang Tetsuya perbuat, tapi untungnya keterkejutan itu pun langsung disembunyikannya sebelum Akashi membalas pelukan Tetsuya. Pemuda berambut merah itu pun menempelkan wajahnya pada helai lembut rambut secerah langit di musim panas milik Tetsuya. Aroma vanilla yang selalu menempel pada tubuh Tetsuya pun membuat Akashi merasa rileks untuk kali pertama sejak dia tiba di tempat itu.

"Akashi-kun, ini benar-benar Akashi-kun," gumam Tetsuya lagi, dia tidak ingin melepaskan sosok hangat yang tengah ada dalam pelukannya tersebut, pun dengan dirinya berpindah dari diri Akashi yang begitu dia rindukan selama ini. "Aku benar-benar khawatir pada Akashi-kun."

"Khawatir?"

Tetsuya memberikan anggukan singkat tanpa berpindah dari sosok Akashi yang masih dipeluknya dengan erat, dalam hati anak itu pun merasa senang karena Akashi tidak keberatan untuk menuruti keinginan Tetsuya yang tidak terucap tersebut. Mungkin mantan kaptennya itu masih memiliki sisi lembut yang hanya ditujukan kepada Tetsuya, atau ini adalah bentuk pengapresiasian rasa bersalah yang Akashi miliki karena perbuatannya yang menyebabkan Tetsuya jatuh ke dalam koma selama seminggu. Tetsuya ingat kalau Akashi dan Mukuro adalah orang yang sama, keduanya ada di dunia ini dan ikut dengan Tetsuya untuk terlahir kembali di tempat ini. Mungkin tempat di mana mereka berada saat ini tidak lebih dari manifestasi ilusi serta keinginan Tetsuya untuk bertemu dengan Akashi, membuatnya secara tidak langsung memimpikan Akashi dan memeluknya seperti ini. Tapi, rasa hangat yang mengalir dari sosok yang tengah dia peluk tersebut menandakan kalau tempat ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi, Tetsuya benar-benar bertemu dengan Akashi meski di saat yang sama Tetsuya yakin Akashi tidak tengah berada di sini.

"Iya, Akashi-kun," gumam Tetsuya lagi, ia membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu Akashi yang masih memeluknya dengan erat, seperti apa yang Tetsuya lakukan kepada Akashi. Mereka berdua berpelukan di samping danauh yang entah di mana letaknya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa merasa khawatir padaku, Tetsuya? Bila kenyataannya yang harus kau miliki adalah rasa marah ketika bertemu denganku," sahut Akashi setelah ia mencerna ucapan yang Tetsuya berikan kepadanya.

Marah adalah hal terakhir yang terpikir oleh Tetsuya ketika ia pada akhirnya bertemu dengan Akashi. Bahagia dan juga khawatir merupakan prioritas yang utama dalam benaknya, Tetsuya merasa senang karena dia tidak sendirian lagi berada di sana, dan mengingat siapa mantan kapten basketnya tersebut pasti Akashi bisa memberinya penjelasan yang lebih masuk akal. Setidaknya Tetsuya bisa melihat salah satu dari teman-teman yang dia anggap begitu penting dari dunia pertamanya, begitulah yang ia pikirkan sekarang ini.

Namun, di satu sisi Tetsuya pun juga merasakan khawatir kepada Akashi. Tetsuya tentu tidak mengenal kehidupan seperti apa yang Akashi miliki di dunia ini, mengingat meraka baru saja bertemu dan pertemuan pertama mereka pun ada di medan pertempuran sebelum Tetsuya jatuh dalam koma. Tetsuya bukanlah orang yang bodoh, ia mendengarkan apa yang Akashi katakan padanya waktu itu ketika mereka berdua tengah bertarung, Akashi mengundangnya untuk bergabung dengan kelompok miliknya untuk menjatuhkan dunia mafia. Menggabungkan kepingan puzzle itulah Tetsuya menyimpulkan kalau kehidupan Akashi di dunia ini tidaklah seindah atau sebaik seperti yang Tetsuya miliki. Selain itu, dari Reborn ia pun juga tahu kalau Akashi ditangkap oleh Vindice yang merupakan penegak hukum di dunia mafia dan merupakan kelompok yang sangat ditakuti, tidak ada yang bisa menentang mereka dalam omerta yang sudah disepakati.

"Itu karena Akashi-kun adalah temanku, aku berhak untuk mengkhawatirkannya," ujar Tetsuya lagi.

Tetsuya merasa sedikit terkejut ketika Akashi memaksanya untuk melihat ke arah pemuda itu, ada sekelebat emosi yang tidak bisa Tetsuya baca dalam mata Akashi.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menganggapku sebagai teman, Tetsuya? Aku adalah orang yang hampir membunuhmu dan aku melakukannya dengan sadar waktu itu?!" Kata Akashi dengan suara yang sedikit lebih keras, dia merasa frustrasi karena Tetsuya tidak lekas marah kepadanya. "Dan aku juga sudah menyakitimu, memaksamu untuk melakukan apa yang aku mau tanpa mengindahkan semua perkataanmu, Tetsuya. Tidak hanya di dunia ini saja, bahkan ketika kita masih menjadi Kuroko Tetsuya dan Akashi Seijuurou. Kalau ada hal yang harus kau rasakan ketika bertemu denganku, kau seharusnya merasa marah dan benci!"

Akashi terlihat begitu memaksakan dirinya ketika mengatakan semua itu, mengharapkan Tetsuya untuk membencinya atau paling tidak mengatakan kalau dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Akashi setelah ini. Ada perasaan takut yang menyelimuti Akashi ketika memikirkan hal itu, namun ia tidak bisa menyanggah kalau dirinya merasa senang ketika Tetsuya mengatakan kalau ia mengkhawatirkan keadaan Akashi dan tidak memukulnya ketika mereka bertemu sekarang ini.

Konflik internal yang Akashi miliki tersebut tidaklah terlihat dalam ekspresinya, bahkan topengnya yang sempurna akan menutupi kalau Akashi sempat memiliki pemikiran seperti itu. Tapi, Tetsuya bukanlah orang naif yang bisa dibodohi begitu saja. Tetsuya itu adalah orang yang menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengobservasi orang-orang dalam hidupnya, baik di kehidupan pertamanya sebagai Kuroko Tetsuya maupun sekarang ini sebagai Hiwatari Nagi, dan terlebih lagi Tetsuya sudah mengenal Akashi dengan cukup baik. Untuk itulah dengan mudah Tetsuya mampu membaca emosi serta apa yang menjadi konflik internal yang Akashi miliki, dan untuk itu mau tidak mau Tetsuya pun menghela nafas kecil, merasa lelah.

Sosok remaja berambut biru langit tersebut melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Akashi sebelum ia mengambil satu langkah ke belakang untuk membuatnya mampu melihat pemuda itu dengan jelas. Tatapannya yang begitu datar pun mengarah pada Akashi, dan untuk kesekian kalinya Tetsuya pun menghela nafas lagi.

"Akashi-kun, untuk ukuran orang jenius sepertimu rupanya kau itu cukup bodoh juga," kata Tetsuya tiba-tiba dan dengan kejujuran yang tidak ia tutupi.

Baik Akashi dan juga Tetsuya tidak mengucapkan satu patah kalimat apapun setelah ucapan Tetsuya yang terlampau jujur tersebut. Selama ini tidak ada orang yang berani mengatakan seorang Akashi Seijuurou adalah orang bodoh, sampai Kuroko Tetsuya yang melakukannya. Dan Akashi pun mau tidak mau menyipitkan kedua matanya ketika dia menatap Tetsuya.

* * *

Author: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca chapter ini. Sampai bertemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya

Author: Sky


End file.
